D'essence et de soie
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Bakugou est enlevé par un mystérieux ennemi sorti de l'ombre, du nom de Silk Road. Pour Kirishima, Midoriya et l'inspecteur Tsukauchi, la course contre la montre s'engage pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais quelqu'un semble bien décidé à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon, j'avais prévu de ne commencer à poster qu'en fin de mois pour me concentrer sur mon NaNo, mais finalement, voilà le premier chapitre de _D'essence et de soie._ Je posterai toutes les une à deux semaines à partir de maintenant, pour un nombre de chapitres encore indéterminé.**

**Evidemment, My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, et quand on voit ce que j'en fais, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.**

**Je préviens maintenant que cette histoire abordera des thèmes assez difficile. C'est un thriller donc attendez-vous à un peu tout ce qui est caractéristique de ce genre. Je garde le rating T pour le moment, mais il n'est pas impossible que je choisisse de le passer en M, notamment pour des raisons de violence.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bakugou poussa la porte de la boutique de fleurs. Il y régnait une atmosphère moite et tiède, qui faisait ressortir d'autant plus le parfum capiteux qui s'échappait des corolles multicolores.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama la vendeuse quand elle le vit entrer. J'ai mis votre bouquet de côté !

Il hocha la tête et le petit bout de femme — elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre quarante-cinq — trottina vers l'arrière-boutique. Bakugou, pendant ce temps, consulta ses messages. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à ne pas trop se mettre en retard. Cette proposition de Gang Orca était une chance inouïe de se faire une place au sein du monde des héros professionnels. Car contrairement à ses camarades, il n'avait eu aucune facilité à trouver un poste à la sortie du lycée. Cela n'avait pas été faute de piston, pourtant. Tous ses amis de la classe A avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour lui trouver un poste à n'importe quel prix. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que lui n'était pas prêt à se caser dans n'importe quelle agence qui voudrait de lui et qu'il ne lui était pas si aisé que cela de faire bonne figure auprès des employeurs. Tous le connaissaient au moins de réputation et ceux qui ne refusaient pas catégoriquement de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un entretien se rendait compte au bout d'une semaine ou deux de période d'essai que ce très cher Ground Zero ne « correspondait pas à l'image de marque de l'entreprise », ce qui n'était jamais qu'une façon polie de dire qu'il était un incident médiatique sur pattes.

— Et voilà !

La fleuriste émergea de derrière le comptoir, les bras chargés d'un lourd bouquet d'iris d'un bleu d'ardoise. Tandis que Bakugou sortait son portefeuille pour régler la somme convenue lors de la réservation — qui n'était pas donnée, d'autant plus que son chômage commençait à lui peser —, elle lui jeta un regard attendri.

— Vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner ? demanda-t-elle, le menton posé au creux de sa main.

— Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il lui lança un regard circonspect. Depuis qu'il venait ici, la jeune femme avait la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et de lui lancer des oeillades enjôleuses, sans doute dans l'espoir vain que ce soit pour elle qu'il vienne acheter des fleurs, la prochaine fois.

— Les iris, expliqua-t-elle en pointant le bouquet du doigt. Dans le langage des fleurs, elles sont symboles de fidélité. Alors je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas fait une petite bêtise...

— Pas du tout, j'aime juste la couleur.

Il lui tendit les quatre billets de mille yens et partit sans demander son reste. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps à discuter avec une employée insignifiante qui se permettait en plus de fourrer son nez dans des choses qui ne la regardaient pas.

_Fidélité, hein ?_ se dit-il tout de même en avisant le bouquet. C'était plutôt adapté, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans maintenant qu'il ne manquait aucun de leurs rendez-vous.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le café dont Hiroto venait de lui envoyer l'adresse. C'était un établissement huppé pour une jeune clientèle branchée, et dont les boissons n'avaient de thé ou café que le nom. Les serveurs se donnaient le titre pompeux de barista et tout était fait pour donner une fausse impression de mobilier récupéré et fait-main. Tous les meubles, des tables aux tabourets en passant par le comptoir, se découpaient dans du bois brut, des caisses de marchandises artificiellement vieillies sur lesquelles on avait posé des coussins servaient de fauteuils et de grosses lampes nues aux fils apparents tombaient du plafond. Tous ces efforts pour sembler authentique n'empêcha pas Bakugou de penser que tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui devait être fabriqué dans un pays de crève-la-faim, par des ouvriers payés une misère et que la seule chose authentique dans ce café serait les yens qu'il dépenserait pour une tasse de lavasse imbuvable.

Déjà agacé par ce choix de lieu — il se promit qu'il prendrait l'initiative, la prochaine fois — , Bakugou se dirigea vers Hiroto, qui lui adressait un discret signe de la main. Ce dernier avait troqué son habituelle visière noire contre des lunettes de soleil plus passe-partout et sa tenue de super-héros contre un ensemble jean t-shirt décontracté. Ses cheveux, eux, formaient toujours cette étrange structure aérienne, qui rappelait à Bakugou les femmes des vieux soaps américains qui passaient en boucle les dimanches après-midi.

— Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

— J'ai juste eu à suivre l'odeur de l'huile à barbe.

Hiroto ricana et lui proposa de l'inviter. Bakugou ne se fit pas prier. Hors de question qu'il dépense ne serait-ce qu'un yen pour financer la gentrification grandissante du quartier.

— Qu'est-ce que je te prends ?

— Je te fais confiance.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, parfaitement dans son élément au milieu de cette population bigarrée, au style faussement bohème. Il profita de son absence pour consulter ses mails, dans l'espoir farfelu qu'un emploi lui tomberait du ciel la dixième fois qu'il rafraîchirait la page. Il sentait dans son dos un regard perçant qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Sans doute l'indiscret se demandait-il pourquoi il gardait ce bouquet entre les mains et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore offert à celui qui semblait être son rencard. Il était habitué à ce manège, depuis le temps. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de l'opinion des autres sur la manière dont il choisissait de gérer sa vie.

Hiroto revint avec entre les mains, deux grandes tasses d'une immonde mixture à laquelle Bakugou ne fit même pas semblant de vouloir toucher. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils cherchaient l'un comme l'autre un sujet à aborder qui ne soit pas _ce_ sujet, même s'ils savaient que, comme d'habitude, ils finiraient par y revenir.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas revenir travailler pour Genius ? demanda Hiroto après une gorgée de « café ». Certes, ça n'a plus le même prestige qu'avant, mais...

— Gang Orca vient de me proposer un entretien, l'interrompit Bakugou. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est hors de question.

— Oui, je sais. Trop de mauvais souvenirs...

Bakugou hocha vaguement la tête mais sans acquiescer ni démentir. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans ce bureau, point final. Pas maintenant que Best Jeanist était mort et que le poids de son souvenir pesait contre chaque mur et que ses anciens associés y erraient comme des âmes en peine. Ils faisaient tous semblant, s'étaient tous accordés pour prétendre que cela ne changeait rien, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et que le Genius Office finirait par se relever de ses cendres. Bakugou ne voulait pas rejoindre le rang. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était qu'ils auraient bien mieux fait de mettre la clé sous la porte le jour même de la crémation. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il était parti pour ne jamais plus se retourner.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, des banalités sur la météo ou sur les dernières actualités.

— Tu as vu la reprise de Gaki no Tsukai, hier soir ? demanda Hiroto quand ils furent à court de sujets.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à regarder ce genre de connerie ?!

— Non, en effet… A vrai dire, moi non plus, je suis pas fan...

Il aspira bruyamment une nouvelle gorgée de café pour meubler le silence. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, s'arrêta sur un couple bigarré assis à quelques tables de la leur et dont la femme éclatait d'un rire forcé à chaque plaisanterie de son compagnon. Puis, il se tourna vers Bakugou et poursuivit, d'une voix plus basse :

— Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

Bakugou haussa les épaules.

— Ça va sans doute te paraître dingue...

— Crache le morceau, putain !

Hiroto hésita encore. Bakugou était quasi certain de ce qu'il allait lui dire mais attendit tout de même qu'il parle.

— Je… je crois que je l'ai vu, l'autre jour. Dans une ruelle, près du 109.

Bakugou fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, agacé. C'était reparti pour un tour. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Hiroto lui exposait une nouvelle théorie fumeuse, un nouveau moyen de prouver que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté et que Best Jeanist était là, en vie, quelque part. Au début, Bakugou se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler à quel point c'était impossible, qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux les photos de son corps, fourré à la va-vite dans un grand sac de sport. Il avait arrêté, au bout d'un moment. Non seulement parce qu'il avait compris que toutes ces élucubrations n'étaient qu'un moyen pour Hiroto d'exorciser la douleur qui le rongeait mais aussi parce qu'il évitait autant que possible de repenser à cette carcasse violette et boursouflée, dévorée par les vers, qu'on avait brisée dans tous les sens pour la faire rentrer dans un si petit espace et dont le seul élément reconnaissable était une touffe de cheveux blonds brunie et collée par du sang pourri.

— Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est impossible, mais je suis sûr de moi, cette fois ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seconde, mais je suis certain que c'était lui.

Il baissa les yeux, agita sa touillette dans son café. Il semblait tellement dépité que Bakugou ne trouvait aucun plaisir à l'idée de le tourmenter.

— Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Bakugou leva les yeux de son portable. L'heure tournait, il n'allait pas rester là toute la journée à écouter les délires d'un imbécile.

— Non.

Il remit sa veste, ferma le zipper de son sac à dos et s'empara du bouquet.

— Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Il faut que tu lâches prise.

Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, laissant Hiroto seul avec ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'appréciait particulièrement, de toute manière. Mais après quatre ans, il avait pris l'habitude de ce petit rituel. Il ne s'expliquait pas le besoin qu'il ressentait de revenir, encore et encore, même après tout ce temps. Parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de lâcher prise.

Sur le chemin, il sentit de nouveau une présence dans son dos. Quand il se retourna, personne. Il reprit sa route, s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna de nouveau. Personne. _Voilà que je deviens parano, en plus_, se dit-il en continuant d'avant. Mais très vite, il devint évident que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Arrivé à quelques mètres seulement de sa destination, il poussa un long soupir et cria à qui pouvait l'entendre :

— Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous me voulez quoi, à la fin ?!

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un fan un peu trop pressant ou un paparazzi en mal de scoop qui émergea de l'angle du mur, mais une silhouette bien plus familière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Kirishima passa une main embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Il avait bien changé depuis leur première année de lycée et dépassait maintenant son ami d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il gardait cependant sa tignasse de feu, dont il avait fini par faire sa marque de fabrique.

— Désolé, je voulais juste savoir où tu allais, habillé comme ça ...

Plus qu'excédé par la situation, Bakugou se sentit ridicule de n'avoir découvert le pot aux roses qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Il n'avait pas repéré Kirishima ni à la sortie de leur colocation, ni près du fleuriste, ni au café et n'avait eu une vague impression de sa présence que dans la dernière partie du trajet. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si son ami faisait preuve d'une discrétion à toute épreuve.

— C'est Mina qui m'a dit que tu sortais toutes les deux semaines à la même heure, en jean et coiffé comme un premier de la classe et que tu faisais ça depuis le lycée, expliqua-t-il, penaud, tandis qu'il s'approchait. Moi, j'avais jamais rien remarqué...

Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Bakugou s'était toujours efforcé de faire profil bas. Personne n'avait besoin de mettre le nez dans ses affaires, surtout pas quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Cependant, cela ne l'étonnait pas que cette fouine aux cheveux roses l'ait percé à jour depuis le début.

— Je sais, c'est pas très bien, mais je savais que si je te posais la question, tu m'aurais jamais répondu. Je pensais pas que tu me verrais, je voulais juste voir ta copine...

— C'est bon, gaspille pas ta salive, suis-moi. Je vais vous présenter, puisque tu y tiens tant que ça.

Kirishima hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Sans un mot, Bakugou remonta l'allée pavée du cimetière, jusqu'à arriver devant une stèle noire, taillée dans un marbre rutilant. Il balaya quelques feuilles du dos de la main et prit note mentalement de venir avec une éponge et un seau la prochaine fois ; la mousse commençait à s'immiscer au bas de la pierre. Il déposa le bouquet, sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma un bâton d'encens. Il relut encore une fois le nom gravé en lettres dorées. Hakamata Tsunagu. Juste derrière, une petite planche de bois clair indiquait un nouveau patronyme, celui qu'il prendrait dans l'au-delà. Sans prêter attention à Kirishima, il joignit ses deux mains devant lui pour une brève prière. Pas qu'il fut particulièrement croyant, mais il se disait toujours que Best Jeanist aurait apprécié ce respect scrupuleux des conventions.

— Désolé, balbutia Kirishima. J'étais loin de me douter...

D'un geste de la main, Bakugou lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Quitte à amener quelqu'un ici, se disait-il, autant que ce soit un type qui sait se tenir et pas un excité de première comme Mina ou Kaminari. N'importe lequel de ses colocataires aurait pu décider de jouer les détectives en filature, donc l'un dans l'autre, il était content de partager ce moment avec Kirishima.

— Et tu viens ici deux fois par mois, du coup ?

— Oui. On se relaie une semaine sur deux, avec Hiroto.

— Le type bizarre du café ?

Bakugou hocha la tête. Il tira de sa poche le peigne pliable, au manche orné d'une grue, avec lequel il s'était coiffé le matin même. Il le déposa sur la tombe, en guise d'offrande.

— J'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi, dit Kirishima en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. J'ose même pas penser dans quel état je serais si la même chose arrivait à Fat Gum…

Bakugou ne répondit pas. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur à proprement parler, juste une amertume diffuse qui refusait de le quitter. Il n'avait compris que bien trop tard, quand il avait enfin mûri, enfin cessé d'être un gamin obsédé par sa propre puissance, la valeur des leçons que Best Jeanist lui avait inculquées. Il lui avait appris ce que cela signifiait d'être un héros et, même s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec son côté trop « grand spectacle », Bakugou comprenait bien mieux ce qu'il avait essayé de lui enseigné, à une époque où il était trop buté pour écouter. Plus que tout, il appréciait ce que Best Jeanist avait vu en lui et qu'il s'efforçait de devenir, jour après jour. Il appréciait qu'il ait pris le temps de s'occuper de lui, sans jamais perdre espoir, quand tous les autres l'abandonnaient après les premières tentatives infructueuses. Il n'avait pas pu le remercier de son vivant et essayait de se rattraper, de se persuader que ce n'était pas vain, tout convaincu qu'il était que la vie après la mort n'était qu'une chimère et ceux qui y croyaient de profonds idiots.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda soudainement Kirishima.

Bakugou, sorti de ses pensées, leva la tête et observa alentour. Seul le vent qui agitait les feuilles des cerisiers troublait le silence de l'endroit.

— Entendu quoi ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Kirishima porta une main à son cou et s'effondra au sol. Par chance, il ne heurta aucune des pierres tombales serrées les unes contre les autres mais tomba, inconscient, au milieu du chemin. Bakugou se précipita sur lui et au même instant, sentit une intense brûlure au niveau de sa nuque. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un groupe de silhouettes encagoulées fondre sur eux avant de sombrer à son tour dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Kirishima s'éveilla avec le mal de crâne le plus épouvantable de sa vie. Le blanc immaculé du plafond lui piquait les yeux et l'agitation dans une pièce voisine lui semblait un vacarme tonitruant.

Petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits et se remémora ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Mais impossible de savoir si les événements s'étaient déroulés vingt minutes ou trois jours auparavant. A côté du lit dans lequel il était couché, dans un siège aux proportions dantesques, Fat Gum se rongeait les sangs. Kirishima tendit une main maladroite vers lui. Il tenta de prononcer une phrase articulée mais celle-ci sortit en un long « eeeeeh » fatigué. Même sa mâchoire refusait de lui obéir.

— Infirmière ! cria Fat Gum dès qu'il vit son acolyte bouger. Infirmière ! Il est réveillé !

Une femme entra dans la pièce, le claquement de ses semelles sur le sol faisait figure de bombardement. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, braqua une lampe de poche sur ses pupilles et se tourna vers Fat Gum.

— Il va émerger doucement. En tout cas, je ne sais pas avec quoi il a été drogué, mais c'était une dose de cheval.

De plus en plus conscient, Kirishima parcourut du regard l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital, à n'en pas douter. Mais un détail le dérangeait.

— Ka… ki, articula-t-il mollement.

Fat Gum et l'infirmière interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers lui. Fat Gum prit sa main entre ses deux grosses paluches, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Kas… ki...

L'infirmière lança un regard interrogateur à Kirishima, puis à Fat Gum.

— Katsuki ? demanda-t-il. Ton colocataire ?

Kirishima hocha la tête, puisa dans ses maigres forces pour se concentrer.

— Où… est… Kats… ki ?

— Il était avec toi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Kirishima, dit Fat Gum après un instant d'hésitation. Tu étais tout seul quand on t'a retrouvé.

* * *

Le sous-sol était plongé dans la pénombre et l'humidité. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient à intervalles réguliers d'une canalisation percée, dans une flaque qui grandissait de secondes en secondes. Bakugou ne sut pas combien de temps il passa les yeux grand ouverts mais sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Il compta cent dix gouttes, dont le plic ploc incessants lui vrillait le cerveau. Devant lui, une porte entrouverte laissait passer un mince rai de lumière, qui permit à Bakugou de distinguer quelques éléments du décor.

Il était couché sur un matelas défoncé, à l'odeur infâme, posé sur un cadre métallique, seul meuble de la pièce. Une couverture miteuse était roulée en boule, hors d'atteinte. On avait entravé ses deux poignets de cercles de fer, reliés au mur de béton par deux longues chaînes dont la froideur lui mordait la peau. Ainsi immobile, il gelait sur place, incapable de générer assez de substance explosive pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Dans un coin, des toilettes traditionnelles faisaient glouglouter leur tuyauterie. Près de la porte, une étagère était fixée au mur. Rien n'y était posé.

Il arrivait enfin à serrer le poing quand la lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit. Un homme — du moins, sa silhouette le laissait supposer — tout de noir vêtu entra dans la geôle. Il portait sur le visage une cagoule ornée d'une étrange grille de métal doré qui rappela à Bakugou un masque d'escrime. Il resta sur le seuil pendant un long moment, avant d'entrer et de refermer la cellule derrière lui.

— Bien dormi ?

Sa voix était déformée et ressemblait à celle d'un robot, froide et métallique. Cela rassura Bakugou, dans un sens. Si son ravisseur prenait autant de précautions à dissimuler son identité, c'était qu'il ne prévoyait pas forcément de le tuer.

— Allez vous faire foutre ! hurla Bakugou, en tentant de lever un bras menaçant vers lui. Où est Kirishima ?! Et puis vous êtes qui, bordel ?!

L'inconnu souffla du nez sous son masque, amusé.

— Ton ami va bien. Il a été repéré par une vieille femme qui venait visiter son mari et emmené à l'hôpital. Il ne nous intéressait pas.

Bakugou tiqua à l'utilisation du « nous ». S'ils étaient plusieurs, cela contrarierait grandement ses plans d'évasion. Mais au moins, Kirishima était sain et sauf. Si l'homme en noir ne lui mentait pas, bien sûr…

— Quant à moi, on me nomme Silk Road. Tu n'as rien d'autre à savoir, à part qu'on m'a ordonné de tout faire pour te garder dans cette pièce. Absolument tout.


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand Kirishima se réveilla pour la seconde fois, bien plus frais que la première, l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi se tenait debout au pied de son lit. Il conversait d'un air absent avec Fat Gum, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le chevet de son associé. L'agent Tamakawa se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait quelque chose au loin, dans le couloir. Kirishima n'avait pas vu ces deux-là depuis l'incident de Kamino, quand il leur avait confié Katsuki après l'avoir arraché aux griffes de l'Alliance. L'histoire se répète, on dirait, constata-t-il, amer. Entre-temps, il était devenu un héros professionnel reconnu, et était passé de simple adolescent fauteur de troubles à collègue estimé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression d'être de nouveau cet adolescent de quatorze ans, tremblant de joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami mais aussi de terreur d'être passé aussi près de la mort.

Il se redressa dans son lit, attirant l'attention des trois autres. Il salua les policiers d'un bref mais poli signe de tête et attendit qu'on l'informe de la situation. Il se sentait encore un peu groggy d'avoir été drogué et sentait la migraine émerger. Katsuki était-il dans la même situation que lui en ce moment-même ? Selon toute probabilité, il n'avait pas une équipe médicale aux petits soins pour lui. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Il fallait le retrouver, et vite.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tsukauchi en s'inclinant à son tour.

— J'ai connu mieux. Donnez-moi plutôt des nouvelles de Katsuki.

L'inspecteur hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Sans doute faisait-il le tri entre ce qu'il devait dire et ce qu'il devait garder pour lui.

— On ne sait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Certains témoins autour du cimetière ont parlé d'une camionnette qui serait partie en trombe quelques minutes avant qu'on te retrouve. Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'avoir vue ?

La tête entre les mains, Kirishima fit de son mieux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs, rendus flous par le produit que le ou les ravisseurs de Katsuki avaient utilisé pour le neutraliser. Il arriva cependant à visualiser un fourgon blanc, un modèle antique aux portières défoncées et éraflées. Il l'avait dépassé en se réfugiant au coin d'un buisson pour échapper à la vigilance de son ami. Un homme était adossé à l'extérieur, du côté conducteur, il fumait une cigarette.

— On a un dessinateur à disposition. Tu penses te souvenir d'assez de détails ? demanda Tsukauchi quand Kirishima lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu.

Il acquiesça. Ses souvenirs demeuraient imparfaits mais il voyait assez de détails pour créer un portrait-robot convainquant. C'était un homme blanc à peine plus grand que lui — donc un mètre quatre-vingt au minimum — , mince, aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et une barbe de trois jours un peu plus foncée. Son visage était tout en longueur, anguleux et pointu et ses yeux deux fentes claires. Il portait des vêtements neutres, passe-partouts : t-shirt blanc sans motif, pantalon sombre et ample, une paire de baskets d'un modèle commun. Son bras gauche était couvert de tatouages dans un style japonais, des fleurs et au moins une carpe. Un yakuza, peut-être ? Ou du moins, quelqu'un qui leur était affilié de près ou de loin. Seule « excentricité », le bandana fleuri qu'il avait noué autour de son crâne. Kirishima croyait se souvenir d'une tache de vin au-dessus de sa lèvre, mais ne sut pas se décider s'il l'avait vraiment vue ou si ce n'était qu'un effet de lumière, alors il ne le mentionna pas.

Il expliqua tout cela à l'artiste neurasthénique que la police dépêcha auprès de lui tant que sa mémoire était fraîche. L'homme hochait la tête à tout ce que Kirishima lui disait et ajoutait péniblement chaque détail, modifiait chaque trait à la demande, jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. L'officier Tamakawa observa le résultat final, les moustaches dressées, l'air circonspect.

— C'est bien l'homme que vous avez vu, vous en êtes sûr ?

— Oui, certain.

— Il faudra vérifier, mais à première vue, on dirait Xander Kingston.

— Vous le connaissez ?

L'homme-chat hocha la tête. Il fit signe de patienter à une personne hors du champ de vision de Kirishima et reprit :

— C'est un criminel américain, qui fait partie du Front de Libération du Paranormal là-bas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait quitté le Japon.

Kirishima sentit son estomac se serrer. Qu'est-ce que ces tarés du FLP voulaient à Katsuki ? Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils étaient sur les lieux, il en était certain. Les coupables étaient tout trouvés, restait à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette cible et surtout où ils l'avaient emmené. Et à prier pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

— Votre colocataire est venu vous chercher, dit Tamakawa en indiquant à la personne devant la porte d'approcher. L'inspecteur Tsukauchi pense qu'il est plus prudent que vous ne restiez pas seul pour le moment.

Sero entra dans la pièce, hésitant. La dernière fois qu'il était venu visiter Kirishima, celui-ci était à l'article de la mort après son face-à-face contre Shigaraki. Il parut soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau. L'officier les laissa tous les deux et Kirishima put rassembler ses affaires. Il ne prononça pas un mot et sortit de la chambre, se contentant d'un signe de tête à son ami pour lui signaler que tout allait bien.

Le soir tombait sur la ville, et Kirishima se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre une veste. S'il faisait doux dans la journée, il n'en était pas de même une fois le soleil couché. Une brise fraîche s'engouffra sous ses vêtements, lui arrachant un frisson. Il grimpa dans la voiture de Sero, un minivan Suzuki blanc hérité de sa grand-mère, aussi laid qu'il était pratique. Il sourit en songeant à leur première virée tous les cinq, à la fin du lycée. Seuls Sero et Kaminari avaient leur permis à cette époque et leur heure de trajet jusqu'au bord de mer avait failli à de nombreuses reprises virer au cauchemar. Depuis, Kirishima et Mina avaient eux aussi passé leur examen de conduite et on avait formellement interdit à Kaminari de toucher de nouveau un volant. Katsuki, lui, ne jurait que par sa moto et aurait préféré mourir que d'être vu à bord de l'immonde cube sur roues que se partageait la colocation.

Kirishima profita du silence dans l'habitacle pour téléphoner à Midoriya. Il ne tenait pas à ébruiter l'affaire, mais si quelqu'un devait être mis au courant de la disparition de Katsuki, c'était bien lui. La sonnerie retentit trois fois, avant d'enchaîner sur un très sobre : « Bonjour, ici Midoriya Izuku, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment donc laissez un message et je vous rappellerai ». Kirishima soupira. Tant pis, il essayerait plus tard. Il songea un instant à lui envoyer un SMS, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise d'annoncer une telle nouvelle d'une façon aussi impersonnelle.

A plusieurs reprises, Sero inspira comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se retenait toujours au dernier moment. Ils montèrent les marches dans le plus grand des silences. Au moment-même où il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, une silhouette rose fondit sur lui et l'emprisonna dans un énorme câlin qui lui coupa la respiration.

— Hanta m'a dit ce qui est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton paniqué, alors qu'elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Ça va ?! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?!

Kirishima prit Mina dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, pas tant pour la faire taire que parce qu'il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, sentir qu'elle était là, elle, qu'elle était bien là avec lui, en sécurité. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ressentir un tant soit peu de quiétude. Mina lui caressait les cheveux d'une main douce, attentive. Il ne l'avait pas tellement ressenti depuis son réveil, tout déphasé qu'il était, mais son coeur battait à se rompre, il le sentait jusque sous ses paupières, et il lui flottait dans l'estomac une vague envie de vomir. Une nouvelle fois, il songea à Katsuki, imagina toutes les pires horreurs qui pouvaient lui arriver. Et s'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Et si on finissait par retrouver son corps inerte au bord d'une route ? A cette pensée, le haut-le-coeur eut raison de lui et Kirishima eut tout juste le temps de se ruer vers les toilettes pour y déverser le contenu de son estomac.

Sero et Mina se tenait sur le seuil, n'osant pas le franchir, sans doute de crainte de violer un espace privé ou qu'il leur explose au visage s'ils s'approchaient trop.

— Tu… tu veux quelque chose ? finit par demander Sero.

Kirishima secoua la tête, s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main. Il tira la chasse et alla se servir un grand verre d'eau au robinet de la cuisine. Le goût âcre lui resta tout de même sur la langue. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de contacter Midoriya mais tomba sur le répondeur.

Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier du jour où, en première année de lycée, Katsuki était rentré au dortoir de Yuei, blanc comme un linge. Il avait été convoqué à la préfecture de police, en compagnie de tous les membres du Genius Office et de plusieurs autres héros très haut placés dans le classement. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'on lui y avait dit ou ce qu'il avait vu, mais Kirishima avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait en le revoyant pâlir deux jours plus tard, quand la présentatrice du journal télévisé avait annoncé que le FLP revendiquait l'assassinat de Best Jeanist. Il avait été le premier d'une longue liste. Au fil des années, plusieurs héros avaient fait les frais de leur idéologie, des illustres inconnus à des célébrités nationales comme le Dieu Sylvestre, Ryukyu, ou Endeavor. Et plus nombreux encore étaient ceux qui, sans y avoir laissé la vie, avaient payé la victoire du prix d'un de leurs membres ou de leur Alter.

Kirishima fixa pensivement la porte de la chambre de Katsuki. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de fouiller la vie intime de son meilleur ami, mais il le faudrait bien s'il voulait le retrouver au plus vite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sero en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, une paire de gants en latex entre les mains.

— Je vais chercher des indices. Plus on avance vite, mieux ce sera.

Sero hocha la tête et alla lui aussi piocher de quoi ne pas laisser d'empreintes. La démarche avait beau être vaine, puisqu'il devait y avoir des traces de leur passage partout dans la chambre, sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait que c'était la chose à faire.

— Je vais faire du curry, en attendant, proposa Mina. On va avoir besoin de réconfort.

Ils approuvèrent tous les deux, même si Kirishima n'était pas certain d'avoir assez d'appétit pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Au pire, se disait-il, Kaminari s'occuperait de manger pour deux, quand il rentrerait.

Les premières réticences qu'il ressentit en ouvrant placards et tiroirs s'estompèrent vite. Il n'avait que rarement conduit de perquisition, puisqu'elles relevaient d'habitude du travail de la police, mais s'efforça de se rappeler sa maigre expérience. Il fallait penser à Katsuki en tant que victime comme les autres, plutôt qu'en tant qu'ami. Se détacher assez de lui pour faire un travail correct. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien sûr. Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il trouva une poignée de capotes, et rit du fait qu'elles arrivaient bientôt à leur date de péremption. Rire qui se stoppa net quand il tomba, cachée sous un chargeur de téléphone, sur une photo de Katsuki et Camie. Le cliché datait de leur seconde année de lycée, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble. Ils portaient tous deux un bonnet de Père Noël et souriaient comme des idiots — lui défiant, elle aux anges — au-dessus d'un seau de poulet frit. Il se dit qu'il devait la prévenir, elle aussi, mais se souvint vite qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la joindre, depuis qu'elle avait sauté dans cet avion en direction de l'Europe, un an auparavant. Elle n'avait laissé aucune coordonnée et bloqué tous ses amis japonais sur les réseaux sociaux. Il ne savait même pas dans quel pays elle se trouvait. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée.

— Tu le trouves pas super bizarre, ce tableau ?

Sero se tenait debout face à l'immense cadre accroché au-dessus du lit. Katsuki était arrivé avec sous le bras un jour, sans expliquer à qui que ce soit d'où lui venait l'envie de s'encombrer d'une photographie aérienne de New York d'un mètre cinquante sur deux. On avait pris ça pour une lubie quelconque et personne n'avait pensé à lui demander la raison de cette soudaine pulsion décorative.

— Ben, non, il est normal. Un peu grand mais, à part ça… normal.

— Justement, tu le trouves pas beaucoup trop normal pour quelqu'un comme Bakugou ?

Kirishima devait admettre que Sero avait raison. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Katsuki. Il se leva, se plaça à côté de son colocataire, et ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans la contemplation de cette toile bien trop ordinaire pour être honnête. Puis, ils échangèrent un regard.

— On le décroche ?

— On le décroche.

Sero saisit le bord droit du cadre noir, tandis que Kirishima grimpait sur le lit pour soulever le bord droit. L'objet était beaucoup plus léger qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, si bien qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à le mettre de côté, avant de reculer pour contempler ce qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mina, armée d'une cuillère en bois couverte de sauce, fit irruption dans la chambre et posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

— C'est quoi… ça ?

* * *

— Désirez-vous une coupe de champagne avant de passer au dessert ? Nous avons un excellent Pol Roger, un très bon millésime.

Todoroki acquiesça, et regarda le serveur repartir. Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en demandant conseil à Yaoyorozu en matière de restaurant. Pas parce que le repas lui coûterait sans doute le salaire minimum mensuel du japonais moyen, ça, il pouvait se le permettre. Non, le problème, c'était surtout Midoriya. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il restait figé sur place et lançait des regards nerveux dans tous les coins. Cela n'aidait sans doute pas qu'ils attirent l'attention des tables voisines, en tant qu'étoiles montantes de la nouvelle génération de héros. Lui qui souhaitait une soirée au calme dans un cadre détendu, il repasserait. Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à Momo. « Tu vas voir, le cadre est superbe et c'est sans chichis, vous allez adorer », avait-elle affirmé et comme un idiot, il ne s'était pas méfié.

Au moins, pour le cadre, il admettait qu'elle avait vu juste. Niché dans un quartier calme de Tokyo, L'Oiseau Lyre donnait l'impression de se trouver en plein coeur de Paris. On les avait placés à une table près de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Sous la fine pluie qui avait commencé à tomber quelques minutes auparavant, le vert de la pelouse semblait briller de mille feux et le rouge du grand érable chatoyait. La salle en elle-même baignait dans une lumière tamisée, toute tapissée de tons chauds. La flamme de la bougie posée sur leur table oscillait lentement, projetant des ombres douces sur la nappe écrue.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Todoroki, qui remarquait une fois de plus le malaise de son compagnon.

— Oui, oui, parfait, balbutia Midoriya. Je suis vraiment très… reconnaissant de cette invitation.

Il allait enfouir son visage dans ses mains mais se reprit au dernier moment et à la place, lissa sa cravate. Il l'avait nouée très court, comme du temps du lycée, et ce détail enchantait tellement Todoroki qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur de le corriger.

— C'est juste que… c'est un peu nouveau, tout ça, pour moi…

— Je comprends. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des endroits aussi chics, moi non plus.

— C'est Yaomomo qui te l'a recommandé, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je m'en doutais. Ce n'est pas trop ton genre.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un rire timide, évitant chacun de croiser les yeux de l'autre. Todoroki sentait encore la gêne dans leur conversation et se maudit de se trouver dans un endroit qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Puis, ils vidèrent leur coupe de champagne entre deux banalités, une poignée de souvenirs et quelques conjectures sur l'avenir. Professionnel, bien évidemment. Du bureau Kasai que Todoroki avait repris à la mort de son père et de l'évolution de Midoriya au sein du bureau de Centipeder. Aucun des deux n'aborda leur avenir à eux, ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent et surtout, ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce dont ils avaient envie. A chaque fois que Todoroki envisageait de lancer le sujet, les mots se heurtaient à une paroi invisible au fond de sa gorge, si bien qu'il finit par se résigner.

Il ressentit la sortie comme une libération. Le vent frais humecté de bruine le rafraîchit d'un seul coup et un poids se releva de ses épaules. Un chauffeur — lui aussi suggéré par Yaoyorozu — les attendait devant la porte. Cette fois, il la félicita mentalement de cette idée. Les deux verres de vin et le champagne avaient fini par lui monter à la tête, jamais il n'aurait pu prendre le volant dans un tel état.

— Merci, dit Midoriya avant de monter dans la voiture. Vraiment.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Midoriya avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles et Todoroki se demanda si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou si c'était autre chose. Un verre de plus, et il n'aurait plus hésité à l'embrasser.

Ils s'installèrent au chaud et au sec, profitant du doux ronronnement du moteur. La ville défilait sous leurs yeux, tout près, si près qu'ils auraient pu toucher les passants en ouvrant la fenêtre. Pourtant, Todoroki se sentait isolé du reste du monde, seul avec Midoriya dans un cocon douillet.

— La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite ! s'exclama ce dernier après un long silence. Je connais un super restaurant de soba en centre-ville.

— Va pour les soba, alors.

Il lui adressa un sourire tendre et de nouveau, leurs yeux se capturèrent. C'est le moment ou jamais, lui soufflait la petite voix dans sa tête. Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, Todoroki avança son visage vers celui de Midoriya, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Juste assez pour le laisser décider si oui ou non, il avait envie de ce baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Todoroki se demanda si son coeur avait déjà battu plus fort un jour.

Une musique entraînante envahit l'habitacle, si soudainement que les deux héros se séparèrent. Midoriya extirpa son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

— Désolé, je croyais l'avoir mis sur silencieux. Kirishima n'arrête pas de m'appeler depuis tout à l'heure…

Todoroki fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur ami commun d'insister autant quand il voulait proposer une sortie ou simplement discuter. Il eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose de grave se passait, mais la mit sur le compte de la paranoïa.

— Tu permets ? demanda Midoriya en désignant son téléphone qui hurlait toujours.

— Bien sûr.

Todoroki suivit la conversation de loin, ne captant que quelques bribes de ce que racontait Kirishima. Il ne comprenait que peu de mots, mais le ton et l'allure de la conversation le conforta dans son mauvais pressentiment. Midoriya, lui, pinçait son menton entre son pouce et son index, comme il le faisait toujours dans les moments d'intense réflexion.

— D'accord, je vois, à tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Todoroki. On peut faire un petit détour ?

Todoroki acquiesça et Midoriya se tourna vers le chauffeur pour lui donner une adresse dans Nishi Kasai, que Todoroki reconnut tout de suite comme celle de la colocation de Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari et Bakugou.

— C'est aussi sérieux que ça, alors ?

Midoriya déglutit bruyamment. Ses yeux brillaient toujours mais cette fois-ci, Todoroki devina les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

— Kacchan a été enlevé.


	3. Chapitre 3

La lourde porte de métal claqua, réveillant Bakugou en sursaut. Il avait passé les dernières heures dans un état second, à peine présent dans la réalité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient injecté, mais le produit faisait encore effet, faisant tanguer le monde autour de lui. Sa bouche était sèche, comme pleine de sable et ses membres engourdis. C'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger. Le froid et l'humidité couvrait toujours sa peau de chair de poule, même sous ses vêtements. Il avait vaguement conscience de ne plus porter le jean et le t-shirt noir qu'il avait mis pour aller au cimetière, mais quelque chose de plus large, taillé dans un tissu rêche qui lui agressait l'épiderme. Sans doute lui avait-on retiré tout ce dont il pourrait se servir comme d'une arme.

Le grand homme en manteau noir se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comment avait-il dit s'appeler déjà ? Bakugou fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il piochait dans ses souvenirs. Silk Road… Ça lui revenait maintenant. Tout lui revenait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il tenta de garder dans la voix son assurance naturelle, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas en position de faire le fier. Paralysé ainsi, dans une telle position de faiblesse, il demeurait complètement à la merci de son geôlier. Et il détestait ça. Il aurait voulu se dresser sur ses jambes, faire tout exploser dans cette putain de cellule, donner une leçon qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt à ceux qui avaient osé le faire prisonnier. Mais son corps avait décidé de ne pas lui obéir, peu importe toute la volonté qu'il y mettait. Rien n'y faisait, il se sentait comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Silk Road s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et calculé de prédateur. Il avait bien conscience de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Bakugou et cela se répercutait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Quand il se pencha au-dessus du lit et approcha sa main, Bakugou ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps : de la peur. Il pourrait tout aussi bien mourir dans les minutes qui suivraient, si Silk Road décidait de placer ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout. Ou alors, il pourrait l'endormir encore avec cette étrange substance, l'empêchant encore plus de protester. Il serait impuissant pour de bon.

Il se laissa faire, à contre-coeur, le coeur battant, quand Silk Road l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit. Il se surprit à tenir droit, tenta de chasser d'un grand geste du bras l'homme masqué qu'il trouvait bien trop proche à son goût, mais ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver le coup. Il se contenta de rire de la pitoyable performance de son hôte puis lui attrapa les poignets. Il accrocha ensemble les deux lourdes menottes et Bakugou comprit qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de bouger. Pas tant qu'il serait entravé de la sorte.

Silk Road se redressa et ressortit de la pièce, sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Cette arrogance agaça Bakugou, qui serra les poings sur son pantalon gris. Installé ainsi, il confirmait enfin ce qu'il ne faisait alors que deviner : on l'avait habillé d'une tenue grossière, consistant en une seule pièce de tissu synthétique et qui lui recouvrait tout le corps. Il n'en avait pas vues si souvent que ça, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait : une tenue de prisonnier. Restait à savoir si ses ravisseurs travaillaient dans le milieu carcéral ou si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie cruelle, une façon de le ramener à sa condition.

Silk Road refit apparition dans la cellule, le tirant de ses pensées. Il tenait un bol dans une main et un gobelet dans l'autre. Du bol s'échappaient une cuillère et un long panache de fumée blanche. Bakugou se rendit compte à ce moment que la faim le tenaillait ; il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir avalé depuis des jours. Mais il ne pouvait pas être enfermé depuis aussi longtemps, si ?

— Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, déclara Silk Road de sa voix mécanique.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Ni crainte, ni méfiance, ni même de triomphe de se sentir tout-puissant face à une proie réduite à l'immobilité. Bakugou se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas réellement un robot, ou tout du moins un cyborg, une machine à peine humaine qui n'avait de l'homme que la forme. Il tressaillit quand Silk Road s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit, après avoir posé le verre à ses pieds. Attaché ainsi, il pouvait à peine bouger un doigt.

Bakugou comprit l'intention de ses ravisseurs à la seconde-même où Silk Road sortit du bol la grande cuillère remplie à ras bord de riz blanc. Il avait appris en troisième année, au cours de ces quelques séances rajoutées d'urgence au cursus de Yuei, toutes les techniques de torture et de manipulation mentale auxquelles un héros pouvait se retrouver confronté dans une situation telle que la sienne. La privation de nourriture ou les repas uniquement à base d'aliments fades et peu appétissants faisaient partie du lot. Le but était de le rendre fou, petit à petit, de laisser le manque de stimulation ronger son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à obéir à n'importe quel ordre pour peu qu'on lui promettait un goût, une odeur ou une occupation de quelques minutes. S'ils croyaient que cela suffirait à le faire ployer, ils se trompaient lourdement.

— Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Silk Road devant son absence de réaction.

Quelques grains de riz tombèrent sur le drap. Il ne les ramassa pas.

— Va te faire foutre.

Bakugou entendit la claque cingler plus qu'il ne la sentit. Le froid avait engourdi son corps et il ne resta qu'une brève sensation de picotement dans les secondes qui suivirent.

— On surveille son langage.

Encore une fois, la voix était glaciale, même sous son masque d'acier. Bakugou se demanda alors pourquoi il faisait tout cela, s'il ne le haïssait pas, ni n'était amusé par ses tourments. Une histoire d'argent, décida-t-il et il se demanda combien ils demanderaient en échange de sa libération. Il espéra, vexé par anticipation, que sa vie ne valait pas à leurs yeux moins de cent millions de yens. Au minimum.

Il garda les lèvres désespérément serrées face à la cuillère pleine de riz. Tout son corps lui hurlait d'ouvrir la bouche, de céder et de se nourrir. La faim qui le torturait depuis son réveil n'arrangeait rien au froid qui régnait dans la cellule et le pénétrait jusqu'à l'os. Mais il serait plus têtu. Plus têtu que son ennemi, plus têtu que lui-même. Silk Road n'insista pas bien longtemps. Au bout de la troisième proposition infructueuse, il posa le bol au sol et récupéra le gobelet.

— Si tu ne manges pas, bois au moins. Tu vas mourir de soif.

Cette fois-ci, Bakugou remarqua que l'inflexion de la voix avait changé. C'était si imperceptible qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Mais non, il en était certain, elle était bien là, cette pointe d'inquiétude, aussi microscopique qu'une étoile au crépuscule. Son côté rationnel — et un peu cynique, il devait l'admettre — lui disait que Silk Road ne voulait tout simplement pas voir s'envoler en fumée le gros paquet d'argent qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais une fois son otage dans l'autre monde. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de mourir, là, tout de suite, maintenant, rien que pour la satisfaction de le priver de son fric.

La gifle fusa de nouveau quand il refusa d'obtempérer. Loin de le pousser à coopérer, cela le décida encore plus à se retrancher dans ses défenses et à surtout ne rien lui accorder. Il ne devait pas se montrer docile, ne pas établir de précédents.

— Ma mère frappe plus fort que ça, ricana-t-il tout en léchant la goutte de sang qui poignait au coin de sa lèvre.

L'argument sembla faire mouche, car dans un soupir, Silk Road lui détacha les mains, rassembla tout ce qu'il avait amené, et sortit de la cellule. Il en laissa la porte tout juste assez entrebâillée pour que Bakugou puisse apercevoir le rai de lumière chaude qui s'échappait de la pièce voisine. Encore une façon de le torturer sans doute, en le laissant croupir dans ce trou froid et humide pendant qu'à deux mètres de là seulement, un espace chaleureux et confortable l'attendait. C'était sans doute plus simple pour le surveiller aussi, et rester toujours à portée d'oreille si jamais il lui venait l'idée de créer une explosion. Comme s'il en était capable, dans un froid pareil…

Il s'enroula dans la couverture dont il ne préféra pas identifier l'odeur. Elle était glacée et il lui fallut de longues, longues minutes pour sentir sa température corporelle augmenter de quelques degrés. Il arrivait enfin à produire un peu de nitroglycérine, mais pas assez pour constituer des réserves, ni pour créer une détonation digne de ce nom. Il examina ses chaînes, tira dessus pour confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà. Elles étaient solidement ancrées dans le béton et il faudrait une puissance énorme pour les en déloger. Il ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention, et sans aucune idée de la configuration du bâtiment, il pouvait tout aussi bien tout faire s'écrouler dans sa tentative d'évasion. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser de ses menottes.

Il se coucha en chien de fusil et s'efforça de se calmer. Les années lui avaient appris qu'il réfléchissait moins bien quand il était rongé par la frustration et que rien ne valait un esprit calme et clair. Ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Chaque situation stressante lui donnait envie de hurler, de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille et de frapper sans réfléchir. Il savait qu'il valait bien mieux que ça. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu l'as déjà fait, se répétait-il. Tu peux rester calme. Dans une telle situation, sa puissance physique ne lui servirait à rien. Il devait tout miser sur son cerveau.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer, à un rythme régulier. Inspirer, expirer. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit, si bien qu'il dut lutter contre le sommeil. Il s'efforça de visualiser un endroit tranquille, où il se sentait bien.

C'était encore une technique qu'il devait à Yuei. Juste après l'incident qui avait coûté la vie à un élève de Yuei et la santé mentale de deux autres, le corps enseignant avait compris l'importance capitale de leur inculquer des leçons de survie au cas où ils devraient passer un jour du statut de héros à celui de victime. Il sentait encore sur lui l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans les salles de classe à ce moment-là. Ils avaient tous perdu leurs illusions à l'instant où Aizawa leur avait distribué le résumé du cours. Ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'évidence, avaient oublié leurs rêves de gamins sur la vie trépidante d'un héros et s'étaient confrontés à la dure réalité. Tous sauf Bakugou, qui l'avait déjà vue depuis bien longtemps, cette réalité, quand il avait insisté auprès de l'inspecteur Tsukauchi pour voir lui aussi les photos de l'autopsie.

Pour l'assister dans ce cours difficile, Aizawa avait fait appel au docteur Fujita, qui travaillait avec la préfecture de police. Après de nombreuses années d'expérience auprès de victimes malmenées de toutes les façons humainement imaginable, plus aucun aspect de la cruauté dont étaient capables ses semblables ne lui échappait. Ils avaient écouté avec une horreur muette les quelques récits dont elle les gratifiait et qui ne leur avait donné qu'un maigre aperçu de ce qu'elle portait sur la conscience.

S'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où leur santé mentale se trouvait mise à rude épreuve, leur avait-elle expliqué, le mieux à faire était de créer ce qu'elle appelait un « endroit sûr » ; un espace mental dans lequel se réfugier quand la pression extérieure devenait trop forte et qu'on se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle leur avait demandé de fermer les yeux, de stabiliser leur respiration et de se représenter en esprit un endroit où ils se sentaient heureux et en sécurité. Votre maison, par exemple, avait-elle ajouté. Bakugou en riait encore.

Repoussant ces vieux souvenirs, il s'efforça de visualiser son lieu sûr. Au départ, les contours en étaient flous, ils lui apparaissaient comme au travers d'un verre rempli d'eau. Mais peu à peu, tout se précisa et il sentit même la caresse chaleureuse du soleil de juin sur sa peau. Pour peu qu'il se concentre un tout petit peu plus, il pouvait toucher le moelleux du coussin sur lequel il était assis et la fraîcheur du rotin sous ses doigts. Un parasol l'abritait des rayons trop puissants, tout en le laissant profiter de la chaleur. Sept glaçons tintaient dans un grand verre de café, duquel dépassait une paille verte. Une nuée d'abeilles bourdonnait dans le pot de lavande, qui exhalait une odeur entêtante. Il était seul. Il n'avait pas la force de s'imaginer accompagné, pas pour le moment. Son souvenir, aussi apaisant était-il, se devait de rester incomplet s'il voulait garder un peu de santé mentale.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cet état, en suspension entre illusion et réalité. Le froid mordant ne le dérangeait plus, c'était à peine s'il remarquait la raideur imposée à ses doigts et ses orteils. Le calme revenait, peu à peu. Il en avait besoin s'il voulait sortir de là vivant. La panique se terrait, tout près, prête à surgir au moindre moment de faiblesse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'écouter, qu'elle était sa pire ennemie. Mais la tentation était grande. Plus que jamais, il se rappelait qu'il était un héros, et qu'en tant que héros, sa première mission était de garder son sang-froid devant l'adversité. Que plus que terrasser les méchants, il était de son devoir de protéger et de sauver. Mais qui pourrait-il sauver s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même ?

Des voix provenant de la pièce voisine l'interrompirent dans ses pensées. Trois voix s'entremêlaient, elles se disputaient. Bakugou reconnut sans difficulté les inflexions métalliques de Silk Road et devina qu'il parlait avec un homme et une femme. L'homme parlait le plus, avec un accent étrange, que Bakugou finit par identifier comme américain. La femme, bien japonaise, elle, n'intervenait que peu, et par réponse monosyllabique. Elle échangea tout de même avec l'homme quelques phrases en anglais, auxquelles Bakugou ne comprit pas grand-chose.

— Cela n'a aucune importance, les interrompit Silk Road, en japonais cette fois. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est quand est-ce que ce sera prêt ? On ne peut pas le garder ici éternellement.

Bakugou tendit d'autant plus l'oreille. Ils parlaient de lui, de toute évidence. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils préparaient. Est-ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le déplacer ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait sans doute dire au revoir à ses chances d'être retrouvé.

— Ouais, c'est bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, cracha l'homme. Suginuma sera bientôt là, on a la situation en main.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une réponse précise, rétorqua Silk Road. En attendant, c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Il me semble bien que c'est toi qui as insisté pour jouer les gardes-chiourmes, non ? Faut pas venir se plaindre après.

Bakugou tiqua. Silk Road avait personnellement tenu à lui servir de geôlier ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire une personne qu'il aurait pu froisser au cours de sa vie, quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait assez pour le maintenir prisonnier dans de telles conditions. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas les ennemis qui manquaient. Des simples détracteurs, irrités par son comportement hors norme, aux criminels qu'il avait fait mettre sous les verrous, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Il se rendit soudain compte que s'il découvrait l'identité de Silk Road, il comprendrait pourquoi il avait été enlevé de la sorte. Il devait lui arracher ce masque, au moins pour avoir une réponse.

Il remua dans son lit, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Le silence se fit de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Il nous écoute ? demanda la femme.

— Je croyais que tu devais le piquer, putain ! Faut qu'il se tienne tranquille !

La colère reprit soudain le dessus dans l'esprit de Bakugou. Ils parlaient de lui comme d'un vulgaire clébard. Hors de lui, il se hissa sur ses jambes et tira le plus possible sur ses entraves.

— Je vais te piquer, moi, connard ! On va voir si tu te tiens tranquille ! Viens un peu par là, viens te battre, Yankee de merde !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La cellule s'ouvrit dans un fracas et un homme aux cheveux rouges surgit à l'intérieur, tous poings dehors.

— Tu vas la fermer ta gueule, oui ?!

Bakugou profita du peu d'allonge dont il disposait pour lui décocher un coup de pied en plein visage. Une violente douleur lui traversa tout le corps, remontant du bout de ses orteils nus jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait eu l'impression de frapper dans un bloc de granit. L'Américain, prenant avantage de ce moment de surprise, l'attrapa par la cheville et glissa ses doigts entre son pantalon et sa chaussette. Aussitôt, Bakugou s'effondra sur le lit, incapable de bouger tant il se sentait lourd. Une force invisible le clouait sur place, pesait sur ses membres et l'empêchait de respirer. Impuissant, il vit un poing fondre sur son visage. La puissance du choc lui fit moins mal que la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se défendre.

— On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?

Bakugou grimaça quand il vit le second coup arriver mais le bras de l'homme s'arrêta en plein élan. Derrière lui, Silk Road lui tenait le poignet, sans avoir l'air de fournir le moindre effort. L'Am&ricain se débattit, loin de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il envoya un grand coup de talon dans le tibia de l'homme derrière lui, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur mais n'en bougea pas pour autant. Bakugou se dit que si son pied était aussi lourd que son poing, il venait sans nul doute de lui briser un os.

— Calme-toi, Xander. Il doit être en bon état pour l'arrivée de Suginuma.

Même si sa vision se troublait après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Bakugou distinguait clairement la main de Silk Road autour de celle de Xander. Il l'effleurait à peine, ce qui suffisait à arrêter une main d'un poids phénoménal. Il ne savait pas quel était son Alter, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était puissant et qu'il devrait s'en méfier.

— C'est bon, je le laisse tranquille.

Silk Road relâche son emprise. Xander en profita pour dégager sa main puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de disparaître, il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

— Tu commences à me faire chier, Silky. Tu te crois tout permis, tout ça parce que tu es le bras droit du boss, mais ça va pas durer !

L'homme au masque doré ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester debout près du lit et d'attendre que Xander sorte de la cellule. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'on entendit retenir « Allez viens, on se casse » dans la pièce voisine qu'il fit lui aussi quelques pas vers la sortie. Bakugou se rendit compte à ce moment-là que Silk Road était resté entre lui et Xander. Est-ce qu'il essayait de le protéger ? Il ricana à cette pensée. C'était ridicule. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait vouloir le préserver, c'était pour ne pas perdre le fric qu'il demanderait en échange de sa libération. Rien de plus.

Il finit par le laisser seul dans la pièce, avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie. L'oeil de Bakugou palpitait sous sa peau. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le cocard que cela laisserait. Dès qu'il se sentit assez léger pour bouger de nouveau, il passa ses doigts le long de sa paupière inférieure ; le regretta aussitôt. Le sang gonflait sa peau, au point que le moindre contact envoyait des décharges dans tout son visage. Son pied lui aussi le faisait souffrir et il pria pour ne s'être rien cassé. Difficile de s'enfuir avec des orteils fracturés ; cela remettrait tout son plan d'évasion en question. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'enfuir…

Durant ses longues heures de solitude, il tourna et retourna chaque minuscule ébauche de solution dans sa tête. Cet affrontement avec Xander lui confirmait que se battre ne servirait à rien. Silk Road venait de lui prouver qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait au début et qu'un combat avec le handicap de ses menottes ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait qu'il la joue plus fine. Le plus important, dans un premier temps, serait de se détacher. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il pourrait plus facilement tenir tête à ses ravisseurs. Il faudrait aussi qu'il sorte de cette pièce, qu'il trouve un endroit où se réchauffer pour pouvoir se servir de son Alter.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Xander. Silk Road avait tenu personnellement à être son gardien pendant sa captivité. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était pour avoir le plaisir de le malmener lui-même mais quand il y repensait, Silk Road ne s'était pas montré cruel avec lui. Froid, oui, mais il n'avait encore manifesté aucune volonté de lui faire du mal. Et puis, il s'était interposé entre lui et Xander. Même si cela pouvait s'expliquer par le désir de préserver son gagne-pain, il ne pouvait pas exclure une réelle envie de le protéger. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait un fan un peu taré. Et si tel était le cas, il pouvait retourner Silk Road à sa cause, avec un peu de patience. Le pari était risqué mais s'il parvenait à s'en faire un allié, sortir de cet endroit serait un jeu d'enfant. Les quelques articles qu'il avait lus au lycée sur le syndrome de Lima lui confirmaient que c'était possible. Improbable mais possible. Il faudrait cependant qu'il agisse avec une grande finesse pour éviter que Silk Road ne se rende compte de son petit manège. Il devrait l'avoir à l'usure et savait que ce serait difficile pour lui de jouer la comédie sur une période aussi longue. Sa fierté voudrait toujours reprendre le dessus, malgré toute sa volonté. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Silk Road revint un peu plus tard. Il tenait à la main le même gobelet rempli d'eau et le bol de riz. Bakugou détecta un boitement léger mais bien présent.

— T'as dû te prendre un sacré coup… souffla-t-il, avisant de la douleur qui cuisait encore sur son visage.

Silk Road s'immobilisa, décontenancé, mais finit par poursuivre son chemin. Bakugou s'assit tant bien que mal sur le matelas, repoussant la couverture nauséabonde. Il présenta ses mains à Silk Road qui, sans un mot, attacha les deux menottes l'une à l'autre et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

— Ce n'est rien.

— C'était Xander Kingston, pas vrai ? Le frère de Marshall Kingston.

Silk Road hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

— Il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir mis son frangin en taule. Et de lui avoir cassé deux ou trois os aussi.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas.

C'était une de ses premières vraies arrestations en solo, et une des raisons pour lesquelles la première agence qui l'avait embauché l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Il reconnaissait désormais qu'il y était allé un peu fort, simplement parce que Camie venait de le quitter sans aucun préavis et qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante ce jour-là. Toujours était-il qu'on avait transporté Marshall Kingston à l'hôpital où il était resté en soins intensifs pendant deux semaines avant d'être extradé vers les Etats-Unis pour y être jugé. D'après ce que Bakugou avait glané en bruits de couloir, il avait écopé de dix ans dans une des pires prisons du pays.

— Comment ça va, ton oeil ?

Bakugou haussa les épaules, ce qui ne semblait pas satisfaire son interlocuteur. Silk Road immobilisa son visage d'une main et de l'autre, leva un index qu'il fit osciller de droite à gauche.

— Pas de sang dans la sclérotique… Bon, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il le lâcha et s'empara du bol duquel il sortit une cuillère chargée de riz.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Bakugou, s'efforçant d'adoucir sa voix le plus possible.

Silk Road poussa un vague « Hmm », que Bakugou décida de comprendre comme une réponse affirmative.

— C'est qui, ce Suginuma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mange.

Bakugou obtempéra. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui révèle tout du premier coup, le tout était de lui faire la conversation, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait affaire à un autre être humain et à former un lien pour développer son empathie envers son prisonnier.

Il ouvrit la bouche et Silk Road y enfonça la cuillère sans ménagement. Le riz était fade, pâteux, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Bakugou fit un effort pour mâcher et déglutir sans afficher son dégoût jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la fin du bol. Quand Silk Road le fit boire, de grosses gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur le menton de Bakugou pour venir s'écraser sur ses genoux. Il avait tellement soif qu'il y prêta à peine attention.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Silk Road posa les deux contenants vides au sol. Avant de séparer ses menottes, il passa son pouce au coin de la bouche de Bakugou, balayant un grain de riz qui s'y était écrasé. La tendresse du geste le surprit, mais il garda le silence jusqu'à être de nouveau seul dans sa cellule.

Il passa sa main sous sa lèvre, où flottait le fantôme de cette étrange caresse. Puis, il se roula dans la couverture et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu (n'hésitez pas à le dire en review, ça fait toujours plaisir, je ne mange personne (je suis végétarienne, de toute façon), tout ça, tout ça)**

**Sans doute pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, puisque je vais me concentrer sur l'écriture de mes deux Secret Santa.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Sous le cadre s'étendaient des dizaines de documents, photographies, coupures de presse, post-it de toutes les couleurs. Sur le tout, autant de fils rouges, bleus, jaunes, verts, qui reliaient ensemble des éléments selon une logique dont seul Bakugou détenait la clé.

— Là, dit Midoriya en désignant le cliché d'un homme de dos au milieu d'une rue, c'est Utsumestu Ryu. Il a été arrêté l'année dernière après un braquage à Kyoto mais il s'est évadé depuis et personne ne sait ce qu'il devient. On pense qu'il est mort ou qu'il a quitté le Japon.

Petit à petit, ils rassemblaient les pièces du puzzle, mais sans jamais voir l'image entière. Des petits délinquants aux grands pontes du banditisme, toute la racaille du pays y passait. Au sommet de cette pyramide, se trouvait un simple morceau de papier quadrillé, sur lequel on avait tracé à la hâte un point d'interrogation. Tous les fils, d'une façon ou d'une autre, y menaient. Elle était là, la réponse à leurs questions.

— Maehara Akito, annonça Kaminari en pointant un article de journal barré d'une croix rouge. Il a été abattu au cours d'une bagarre entre son gang et une bande rivale.

— Kisuka Junko, poursuivit Mina devant la photocopie grossière d'un rapport de police. En prison depuis deux ans.

— Là, c'est Fukui Hachiko. Une faussaire spécialisée dans l'usurpation d'identité. Elle passe en audience le mois prochain, Tamaki et moi, on est appelés à témoigner.

— Lui, dit Sero, je me souviens plus de son nom, mais il avait été arrêté par le bureau d'Ingenium. On pourra aller voir Iida, il s'en souvient sans doute. De ce que je m'en rappelle, ça avait pas été facile pour eux.

Chacun y allait de sa remarque et bientôt, la quasi- totalité du tableau fut identifiée. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous le même — ou peu s'en fallait — dans leurs propres bureaux de héros professionnels. Certains figuraient au classement des vilains les plus recherchés du pays tandis que d'autres apparaissaient plus souvent dans la catégorie « Indics et petites frappes de bas étage ».

De tous, Midoriya était celui qui en connaissait le plus. A la fin du lycée, en attendant de se remettre de ses blessures, il avait pris six mois en compagnie de l'inspecteur Tsukauchi et de Centipeder pour mener l'enquête sur les vilains les plus actifs du pays. Ils en avaient mené une bonne dizaine en prison, abattu d'autres et malheureusement laissé une poignée s'échapper. Pourtant, même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui liait tous ces individus entre eux, ni pourquoi Bakugou s'intéressait à eux en particulier. La tête entre les mains, il arpentait la chambre, murmurant pour lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles. Personne n'osait l'interrompre, bien conscients que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas céder à la panique.

Kirishima recula d'un pas. Il manqua de peu de renverser la chaise du bureau et se reprit. De toute évidence, ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils continuaient à prendre ses petites frappes au cas par cas. Rien ne semblait les relier, mais pourtant, ils avaient un point commun. Ils avaient forcément un point commun. Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis là, sur ce pan de mur qui avait été jusque-là au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Il tourna la tête vers Todoroki, silencieux depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre. Le menton pincé entre le pouce et l'index, il observait les documents un par un. Parfois, ses yeux passaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'ensemble, suivaient les lignes de couleur, relisaient les notes griffonnées à la hâte et qui n'avaient de sens que pour celui qui les avait écrites. A chaque fois, il soupirait et repartait du début.

— Tu penses à quelque chose ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai la sensation qu'il y a un lien, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, mais…

Il s'interrompit, la bouche entrouverte et Kirishima comprit tout de suite qu'il était sur une piste. Il le laissa à ses réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche enfin :

— Le FLP…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Voilà un nom que plus personne ne voulait entendre.

— Là, expliqua Todoroki, dans le plus grand des calmes. Akamatsu Satoshi. Il s'était fait exploser à Ginza avec son Alter Dynamite. Revendiqué par le FLP. Et en haut à gauche, c'est Nakano Natsuki. Je l'ai affrontée après qu'elle a tué cette journaliste qui s'était infiltrée dans une de leurs réunions. Maehara avait été interpellé alors qu'il distribuait des manifestes sur la libération des Alters et son gang se reconnaissait dans la mouvance. Kisuka est en prison pour l'assassinat du ministre Hashimoto, explicitement anti-FLP. Là, c'est la juge Tamatsu, qui a été accusée de corruption et de couvrir les criminels du FLP. Là, ce sont les quatorze policiers qui ont été mis en examen pour complicité avec le Front. Et là, on a Toga, Twice, Spinner et même Touya. Les autres sont des adhérents au mouvement ou des petits délinquants qu'ils ont utilisés pour faire leur sale boulot. Ils ont tous à voir de près ou de loin avec le Front de Libération du Paranormal.

Tous se tournèrent, médusés, vers le mur. Au bout d'une minute, ils durent bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

— Mais... mais pourquoi ? demanda Mina. Enfin, je comprends qu'il puisse vouloir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec le Front, mais pourquoi en faire un secret comme ça ? Tous les héros et la police les traquent…

Ils se posaient la même question. Bakugou, comme eux tous, avait d'excellentes raisons de nourrir du ressentiment à leur égard. Mais s'il avait caché sa petite enquête ainsi, un but bien différent devait le motiver. Un but qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner des voies officielles et à récolter des indices dans son coin.

— On devrait appeler l'inspecteur Tsukauchi, suggéra Midoriya, soudain sorti de ses pensées. Il doit voir ça.

Kirishima hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir son portable de sa poche, quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer.

— Allô ? Oui, bonjour… bonsoir. Non, pas du tout, on était sur le point de vous appeler.

Les autres tendirent l'oreille mais ne parvinrent pas à capter la moindre bribe de conversation. Ils se contentèrent des brèves réponses de Kirishima.

— On a trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre de Katsuki. Non, on a rien touché d'autre. Oui, bien sûr, on sera là pour ouvrir. Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse. Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers le groupe.

— C'était Tsukauchi. Ils ont trouvé le portable de Katsuki.

* * *

Bientôt, l'appartement se transforma en fourmilière. Des agents vêtus de leur combinaison blanche investirent la chambre de Katsuki, emballèrent, étiquetèrent, prélevèrent et photographièrent chaque centimètre carré de la petite pièce. Si un indice se trouvait là, aucune chance qu'ils passent à côté.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, l'inspecteur Tsukauchi entra à son tour, en compagnie de Kirishima et Todoroki. Les autres, rassemblés autour de la table de la cuisine, notaient les noms des criminels qu'ils avaient reconnus et tentaient d'établir des liens entre eux.

— Vous savez depuis quand il faisait ça ?

— Voyons voir… réfléchit Kirishima. Il a accroché le tableau quelques mois après qu'on a emménagé tous ensemble, donc je dirais un an et demi, deux ans maximum.

Tsukauchi hocha la tête et se replongea dans la contemplation du mur. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cet étalage de suspects, sans qu'il sache encore très bien quoi. Aucun de ces visages ne lui étaient inconnus, il connaissait si bien certains d'entre eux qu'il pouvait réciter leur dossier par coeur.

— Vous avez déjà des idées ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'était policier de formation, si bien que Tsukauchi ne s'attendait pas à des miracles. Mais il les savait tous les deux compétents et avait appris d'expérience qu'un regard plus « naïf » que le sien pouvait le conduire sur des chemins auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé lui-même.

— Ce qu'on se dit pour le moment, répondit Kirishima, c'est qu'il cherche sans doute le nouveau chef du FLP. Pourquoi, ça, on en sait encore trop rien, mais il doit remonter la piste de ses collaborateurs pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Tsukauchi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Rien de conscient ne parvenait à l'expliquer, mais les jeunes faisaient fausse route.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Il se tourna vers la source de la voix. Midoriya s'était approché du mur et passait en revue chacun des documents. D'un geste de la main, Tsukauchi l'invita à poursuivre son raisonnement.

— Quelque chose me chagrinait depuis tout à l'heure et je crois comprendre ce que c'est. En fait, je trouve qu'il manque du monde. Un instant.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans la cuisine. Il échangea quelques mots avec Sero, puis Mina et finalement, fit signe à Todoroki de le suivre jusque dans la chambre. Ils se posèrent dans un coin et échangèrent une poignée de messes basses, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil furtifs au tableau. Comprenant qu'il leur fallait encore quelques minutes pour mettre leurs idées en place, Tsukauchi en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

Rien ne jurait dans cette chambre, ce qui était étonnant quand on en connaissait le propriétaire. A part la figurine d'All Might qui occupait un coin du bureau, tout était carré, rien ne dépassait. Tous les livres étaient sagement alignés dans la bibliothèque, le lit n'était défait que parce que Kirishima y était monté un peu plus tôt. Pas un seul bibelot ne venait égayer les murs clairs, aucune photo pour lui rappeler les bons moments à part celle qui avait été trouvée dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Tous les vêtements étaient lavés, repassés, pliés et rangés avec soin dans l'armoire.

Tous… sauf un.

Sur le dossier de la chaise, à côté du bureau, on avait posé une longue écharpe bleu canard, qui l'interpella d'autant plus que la météo s'était assez radoucie ces derniers temps pour ne plus avoir besoin de beaucoup se couvrir. Lui-même se passait volontiers de son trench pendant la journée. Au milieu d'un ordre quasi-parfait, elle jurait. Bakugou Katsuki aurait-il été contraint de se rendre dans un endroit froid peu avant son enlèvement ? Il pensa tout de suite aux trafiquants que ses collègues des stups venaient d'arrêter et qui dissimulaient leur drogue dans des chambres froides d'entrepôt. Son enquête aurait pu le mener dans un lieu pareil. Ensuite, il aurait oublié de ranger le vêtement, trop obnubilé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. La piste méritait d'être creusée.

— Il adore cette écharpe, expliqua Kirishima avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la question. Il la met tout le temps dès qu'il commence à faire un peu froid et il ne la lâche pas de tout l'hiver. Cela dit, il avait arrêté de la mettre vers début mai à peu près, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait là.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, aussi confus l'un que l'autre. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une coïncidence mais Tsukauchi ne voulait négliger aucun élément, aussi mince était-il.

— Il a sans doute dormi avec, en fait…

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte. Sur le seuil, se trouvaient Sero, Mina et Kaminari, qui observaient la scène de loin sans intervenir. Les deux premiers affichaient un air interrogateur.

— Quoi ? lança Kirishima.

— Ben oui, poursuivit Kaminari comme s'il parlait de l'évidence même. Vous l'avez jamais vu faire ? Il dort toujours avec quand il a ses trucs…

Tous répondirent par la négative.

— Ses… « trucs », répéta Tsukauchi, interloqué.

— Des migraines, expliqua Kirishima. Quand Katsuki sécrète trop de nitroglycérine sur une période donnée, ça affecte son organisme et il souffre de très forts maux de tête, des nausées, des douleurs, de l'hypersensibilité aux bruits et à la lumière. Il est plutôt irascible dans ces moments-là, d'où le petit surnom qu'on leur donne.

— Je vois…

L'inspecteur soupira, déçu que l'explication soit aussi triviale. Ils en revenaient au point de départ, désormais. Les données du téléphone étaient encore en cours d'analyse mais il avait réussi à faire jouer ses relations au sein du labo central pour que son affaire soit placée en haut de la pile. Ne restait plus qu'à prier que les geeks sauraient lui apporter des réponses.

— Ça y est ! s'exclama Midoriya. Je sais pourquoi il manque des gens !

Il revint au milieu de la chambre, suivi de près par Todoroki, puis murmura encore quelques phrases pour lui-même avant de se lancer.

— Si Kacchan recherchait le nouveau chef du FLP, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas intéressé à Mizushima Shin'ichi ? Ou alors à Suginuma Yukio ? Ou Yamada Chika ? Même les médias ont parlé d'eux, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Mais il l'a fait. Parce qu'ils ont un point commun.

— Je ne te suis pas… dit Kirishima, dont les yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Midoriya et le tableau.

Un silence pesant tomba dans l'appartement tandis que Midoriya marquait une pause pour compter jusqu'à six, puis finalement juste cinq sur ses doigts.

— Ces trois-là étaient des illustres inconnus jusqu'à il y a un an ou deux environs. Je n'ai jamais consulté leur dossier, il y a trois ans. Mais tous ceux qui sont sur ce mur, oui. Si mes calculs sont corrects, ce sont des criminels qui étaient en activité aux alentours de la création du FLP tel qu'on le connaît, soit entre notre première et notre deuxième année de lycée. C'est pour ça que la plupart ont été arrêtés ou sont morts, comme Dabi et Toga. Kacchan ne recherchait pas quelqu'un de nouveau, il recherchait un des membres du FLP de cette époque-là, très précisément. Pour quelle raison, ça, je l'ignore, par contre.

Une nouvelle fois, plus personne ne pipa mot, bien trop occupés à réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Midoriya. Plongés dans leurs souvenirs, ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer à cette époque qui lui tienne autant à coeur cinq ans plus tard.

Kirishima fut le premier à briser le silence. Il porta une main à sa bouche et poussa une longue exclamation frustrée.

— Mais quel con…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

— Comment j'ai pu ne pas penser à ça ? On y était en plus…

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tsukauchi.

— Midoriya a raison. Katsuki ne cherche pas le nouveau chef du FLP. Il cherche l'assassin de Best Jeanist.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte sortirent Naomasa de ses réflexions.

— Toc toc ? demanda une voix fluette qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

Il se tourna vers elle et constata qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé, mis à part quelques rides au coin de l'oeil et une teinture un brin plus claire. Elle portait toujours son long trench bordeaux, qui allongeait ses jambes et lui donnait des airs de géante. Perchée sur ses talons, elle était presque aussi grande que lui.

— Je me permets d'entrer.

Il l'invita d'un geste de la main et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face au tableau, que Naomasa avait reconstitué. Suivant l'intuition de Midoriya, il avait retiré tous les criminels morts ou en prison, ce qui n'en laissait finalement pas tant que cela. Bakugou Katsuki avait sans aucun doute fait une mauvaise rencontre alors qu'il cherchait à venger son ancien maître ; il avait énervé les mauvaises personnes, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile à imaginer de lui. C'était la meilleure explication qu'il avait pour le moment ; pourtant, ça ne collait pas. Cette hypothèse possédait sans doute un fond de vérité, mais elle n'expliquait pas tout. Déjà, s'il ne s'agissait que de représailles, pourquoi l'enlever, quand on pouvait simplement lui coller une balle dans la tête ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela se produirait. S'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait exclure cette théorie, elle ne le satisfaisait pas. Et son instinct le trompait rarement. Restait à comprendre où il se trompait et dans quelle direction aller ensuite.

Rester planté là à fixer le mur finirait par le rendre fou. Dès qu'il pensait avoir saisi un lien, compris à quoi renvoyait tel lieu, telle date, tel numéro de téléphone, il comprenait aussi sec qu'il faisait fausse route. Il s'imaginait Bakugou, dans la même posture que lui, mené par la rage. Que voyait-il ? Quels liens avait-il établis ?

Le mal de tête lui serrait un peu plus le crâne à chaque seconde qui passait. Il n'avait dormi qu'une poignée de minutes la nuit précédente, principalement parce que Toshinori l'avait appelé depuis les Etats-Unis vers deux heures du matin et qu'ils n'avaient raccroché qu'au lever du soleil. Depuis, il survivait de café et de paracétamol, du coton plein le cerveau.

— Que me vaut la visite d'Interpol ? demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Akiko lui répondit d'un sourire sardonique.

— Mon grand ami Xander, qui d'autre ? Une chance que j'aie été dans le coin, j'ai sauté dans le premier bus pour la préfecture dès que j'ai su qu'il avait été vu.

— Une sacrée chance, oui…

Elle soupira mais n'ajouta rien de plus pendant un long moment. A la réflexion, Naomasa trouvait qu'elle avait bien changé, surtout maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près. Pas tant dans son apparence que dans l'impression qu'elle laissait sur son passage. Elle était bien loin, la jeune prodige pétillante qu'il avait formé et vu déployer ses ailes vers d'autres horizons. Akiko était devenue une femme, une vraie et le regard dur qu'elle lançait partout où se posaient ses yeux ne cachait rien des horreurs auxquelles elle avait eu affaire depuis qu'elle avait pris son nouveau poste.

— Pas plus d'avancée que ça, alors ?

— Pas plus. On a retrouvé son portable hier, jeté dans un caniveau dans le nord du quartier de N. L'équipe technique essaie d'en tirer quelque chose, mais vu l'état où il était, je n'espère pas trop de miracles…

Il priait tout de même pour qu'ils réussissent à déterrer ses derniers messages. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait échangé avec des personnes à même de les mener au coupable. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Bakugou était plus malin que ça. Si ces messages existaient bel et bien, ils se trouvaient sur un portable prépayé et pas sur son appareil personnel. Mais rien n'avait été retrouvé dans sa chambre et, comme on disait, l'espoir fait vivre.

— Je me demande ce qu'ils lui veulent, quand même, dit Akiko en traçant du bout du doigt les fils multicolores qui reliaient les suspects entre eux. Tu crois que c'est lié à son enlèvement d'il y a six ans ?

C'était tout Akiko, ça. Formuler comme une question ce dont elle était certaine. Naomasa se souvenait à quel point il avait détesté cette petite manie, quand il l'avait prise sous son aile. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le vraiment, affirme-toi », s'était-il plu à lui répéter maintes et maintes fois. Et puis, un jour qu'il l'avait vu faire devant un de leurs supérieurs, il avait compris. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, bien au contraire. Il avait vu le visage du commissaire divisionnaire s'illuminer quand il avait répété quasiment mot pour mot ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution tout seul. Le sourire d'Akiko dans ces moments-là ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il suffisait de flatter un peu l'ego masculin, de trouver la tournure qui ferait mouche, de lancer une idée sur le ton idéal, juste assez assuré et juste assez innocent pour endormir l'ennemi, et tous lui mangeaient dans la main. Raison de plus pour que Naomasa se sente un peu vexé qu'elle use toujours de cette basse ruse sur lui. Il valait mieux que cela, quand même.

— Tu penses ?

— Je ne sais pas. Se faire enlever deux fois par le Front en si peu de temps, ce serait une énorme coïncidence…

« … et tu n'aimes pas les coïncidences », sous-entendait-elle.

— Ils doivent vouloir reprendre ce qu'ils ont commencé il y a six ans.

Elle hocha la tête. Naomasa n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé le FLS à enlever Bakugou Katsuki quand il était en première année de lycée, pas plus que le reste des enquêteurs qui s'étaient penchés sur son cas. Certains affirmaient que All for One convoitait son Alter, d'autres que le gamin était une taupe infiltrée dans Yuei et que ce « kidnapping » ne constituait qu'une piètre excuse pour échanger des informations et le briefer un peu plus sur sa mission. D'autres encore, Naomasa compris, se disaient que Bakugou Katsuki ferait la cible idéale d'un lavage de cerveau, qui montrerait à tous à quel point était mince la frontière entre héros et vilains.

— Ils ont échoué lamentablement la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire qu'ils pourront réussir aujourd'hui ?

Akiko haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponde, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui sur cette histoire. Mais la question méritait d'être posée. Si leur plan était bien de rallier Bakugou à leur cause, le timing était idéal. Avec un nouveau leader inconnu des autorités, le Front avait eu le temps de renaître de ses cendres et de reprendre son activité. Et pour cela, il leur faudrait frapper fort en montrant au monde une illustration indéniable de la fragilité des héros. En chacun de vos sauveurs se cache une menace en puissance, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient faire comprendre.

Naomasa serra son crâne douloureux entre ses mains. Décidément, il n'était plus bon à rien. Son sens du devoir lui ordonnait de poursuivre jusqu'à l'épuisement total, mais ce qui lui restait de bon sens le convainquit de se reposer pour mieux reprendre plus tard.

— Tout va bien ?

— Je suis éreinté. Je vais m'allonger un petit peu, je pense.

Elle passa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Je pense que ce serait mieux. De mon côté, je dois aller voir le commissaire divisionnaire pour lui exposer tout ce qu'on a sur Kingston et tu le connais aussi bien que moi, ça va durer des heures. Si ça te dit, je t'invite à manger un oden après, comme au bon vieux temps.

— Avec plaisir. J'ai prévenu plusieurs bureaux de héros de la situation, on se fait un briefing à huit heures trente demain matin. Si tu veux te joindre à nous…

— J'y serais sans faute.

Naomasa s'effondra sur le canapé de son bureau sitôt qu'Akiko eut fermé la porte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes. Pourtant, l'horloge affichait déjà dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines.

— Et voilà ! chantonna Akiko. Une dose de crème et un carré de sucre, comme tu l'aimes.

Naomasa se redressa et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Même après tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas oublié comment il buvait son café… La chaleur du breuvage ne fut pas de trop pour le sortir de sa torpeur et peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits. Par bonheur, l'entretien d'Akiko s'était bien passé et le commissaire lui assurait l'entière coopération de leurs services pour aider à la capture du terroriste Xander Kingston. Ce fut sur cette excellente nouvelle que les deux anciens collègues quittèrent la préfecture de police en direction d'une petite échoppe du quartier, qui ne payait pas de mine mais servait les meilleurs oden de tout Tokyo.

Quand ils prirent place, Naomasa se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Après tout, c'était Akiko la fan incontestée de ce plat, qui pouvait en manger hiver comme été, matin, midi et soir. Lui n'en raffolait pas plus que ça.

— Oh, bonsoir, inspecteur ! salua la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici.

— C'est vrai, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Juzô n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche sans constater aucune présence du vieil homme qui tenait habituellement boutique. Seuls la jeune femme et un garçon aux allures de lycéen, dont une mèche bleue tombait sur le visage étaient présents dans le petit local.

— Papa souffre énormément du dos, en ce moment, surtout quand le temps est à l'humidité. Alors, mon petit frère et moi, on le remplace le temps qu'il se repose.

— C'est très honorable de votre part. Vous lui souhaiterez tous mes voeux de rétablissement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le rouge aux joues. Tandis qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour aider son frère à découper les blocs de konjac, Akiko se tourna vers Naomasa.

— Eh bien, quel tombeur, ricana-t-elle en remplissant leurs deux coupes de sake.

— Je suis juste gentil avec elle, n'exagère rien…

Ils commencèrent leur repas en silence, puis Naomasa commença à lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient depuis son arrivée. Comment était Interpol ? En quoi le travail là-bas était différent de celui à la police de Tokyo ? Est-ce qu'elle était satisfaite de son poste et de ses responsabilités ? Akiko se contenta de réponses évasives. Secret défense oblige, elle ne pouvait que peu évoquer les affaires sur lesquelles elle travaillait, encore moins dans un endroit public comme celui-ci. Elle lui promit cependant de lui apporter tout le dossier de Xander Kingston dès qu'elle l'aurait sous la main, afin qu'ils puissent démêler cette affaire au plus vite.

— Et toi, dis-moi. Comment va All Might ?

Naomasa s'était attendu à cette question. Comme beaucoup de gens de sa génération, Akiko était une fan invétérée d'All Might. L'annonce de sa retraite en avait chamboulé plus d'un et elle ne faisait pas exception. Maintenant qu'il était rentré aux Etats-Unis et se faisait discret dans les médias, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son état de santé.

— Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas brillant. Je l'ai eu au téléphone la nuit dernière et il m'a semblé fatigué. Il teste un nouveau traitement expérimental qui devrait ralentir…

Il s'interrompit. Personne n'était censé avoir connaissance de cette information, et Toshinori lui avait fait promettre de ne parler à personne de la tumeur que les médecins avaient découverte dans son pancréas quelques semaines auparavant. De ce que Naomasa en savait, il n'en avait même pas parlé à Midoriya.

— Ralentir ? répéta Akiko pour le pousser à continuer.

— Pas vraiment ralentir, se rattrapa-t-il, mais plutôt réduire, tu sais, un peu tout… la fatigue, les douleurs… Ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'obtenir une greffe s'il reprend assez de forces.

— Ah.

Il voyait bien qu'Akiko ne l'avait pas cru, mais elle laissa tout de même tomber le sujet. À la place, elle évoqua quelques bons souvenirs qu'elle avait de Tokyo et sous-entendit qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de revenir y travailler d'ici quelques années.

— Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, avoua Naomasa à la fin de leur repas.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de l'alcool et après quelques verres de sake, cadeaux de la maison — Akiko ne se trompait pas sur ce point-là, il avait _peut-être _une touche —, il sentait le monde tanguer autour de lui.

— Eh bien alors, quelle petite nature ! s'esclaffa Akiko en s'accrochant à son bras.

Elle riait de lui mais à sa démarche chancelante sur ses talons hauts, elle n'en menait pas large, elle non plus.

— On partage un taxi ? J'ai une chambre d'hôtel à l'Imperial de Shibuya.

Elle s'accrocha à sa manche, le pas incertain. Ces vieilles rues étaient recouvertes d'un pavage inégal et Naomasa n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle endurait, perchée sur ces engins de torture.

— C'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt aller chercher deux trois dossiers à potasser à la maison et prendre le métro pour rentrer.

— Bon, comme tu voudras…

Il la regarda héler un taxi et, dès qu'il la sut en sécurité, reprit le chemin de la préfecture. L'équipe de nuit était sans doute déjà arrivée, il n'aurait qu'à leur faire signe en arrivant pour qu'on le laisse entrer. Sur le trajet, il croisa quelques héros en patrouille, qu'il salua poliment. Cela faisait du bien de voir cette profession fleurir de nouveau, après un temps de crise.

Comme il s'y attendait, Naomasa trouva la porte principale fermée et se rabattit sur celle du parking souterrain. Grand adepte des transports en commun, il ne s'y rendait que peu et l'ambiance particulière du sous-sol lui avait toujours donné la chair de poule. Sous ce plafond bas, il se sentait écrasé, lui qui n'était pourtant pas claustrophobe et il jetait des regards nerveux à droite et à gauche, comme si un maniaque armé d'un couteau pouvait à tout moment surgir de derrière un pilier.

Il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Avant de répondre, il observa aux alentours. Personne dans les parages ne l'avait vu, l'honneur était sauf. Sur l'écran s'affichait un numéro que Naomasa ne reconnut pas.

— Je sais où est Bakugou Katsuki, annonça la personne au bout du fil sans prendre la peine de se présenter.

Un modulateur vocal déformait les mots et rendait impossible l'identification d'une voix en particulier. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un homme ou d'une femme, d'un enfant ou d'un vieillard. Naomasa ne détecta aucun accent notable, ce qui le fit pencher pour un interlocuteur japonais.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Juste une personne concernée par son bien-être.

— Dites-moi où il se trouve, alors.

L'inconnu marqua une pause et Naomasa entendit un claquement métallique en arrière-plan, qui se réverbéra pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

La voix, cette fois-ci, était plus rapide, comme si un élément extérieur la contraignait à se dépêcher.

— Regardez dans la liste des transferts, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Et faites vite.

Avant que Naomasa ait eu le temps de répondre, l'étrange inconnu raccrocha. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire par « la liste des transferts » ? Transferts de qui à quoi ? Des questions plein la tête, il monta les escaliers qui menaient à son service. Avant de rentrer à son bureau, il frappa à la porte de celui de son collègue, l'enquêteur Yoshida.

Celui-ci épluchait une énorme pile de documents en compagnie d'une jeune recrue ou plutôt, laissait le bleu tout décortiquer tandis qu'il profitait d'une tasse de thé bien méritée. Il tourna son gros visage de bulldog en direction de Naomasa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Tsukauchi ? aboya-t-il sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer.

— Je passais juste chercher quelque chose. Mais je me demandais… on n'a pas de transfert de prisonnier du FLP dans les jours qui viennent ?

Yoshida le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui demander de réciter toutes les décimales de pi.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, gamin ? Je suis pas leur impresario.

— Eh bien... tenta l'officier en se détournant de sa tâche.

— Embête pas les grandes personnes qui discutent !

— Si, si, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire, intervint Naomasa.

Le jeune policier hésita un instant, mais après un geste de Yoshida, osa enfin prendre la parole.

— Il me semble avoir entendu parler du transfert de Suginuma Yukio à Katsushika, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Mais je ne suis pas cert…

— Ah oui, l'interrompit Yoshida dans un rire gras, ce bon vieux Yukio ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Remarque, il était temps qu'ils l'amènent au couloir de la mort, celui-là, il va pas nous manquer !

Naomasa sentit tout le sang quitter son visage d'un coup. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à Yoshida et se précipita dans son bureau pour attraper le téléphone et contacter un responsable au ministère de la Justice. Il dérangerait sûrement quelqu'un en plein repas mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

* * *

— Allez, Suginuma, c'est l'heure de manger. Lève-toi !

Suginuma Yukio leva la tête vers le gardien. Depuis qu'il était revenu de ses heures de travail règlementaires, il n'avait pas bougé de sa position à genoux sur le tatami de sa cellule. Ses orteils engourdis lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour la discipline de fer à laquelle il avait appris à se soumettre, il l'acceptait volontiers. Les ordres du patron étaient clairs. « Fais profil bas, tiens-toi tranquille. Ton heure viendra ». Il savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

Une fois debout, il tendit ses deux mains devant lui, aussi docile qu'un chien dressé. Cette chorégraphie, il la connaissait par coeur. D'abord, on lui passerait les menottes puis le collier électrique qui l'enverrait au tapis s'il prononçait qu'un mot et enfin seulement, on lui retirerait la muselière qu'il devait garder vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le garde, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais n'oublierait jamais le visage porcin, se ferait alors un plaisir de le provoquer sur tout le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire. Il tenterait par tous les moyens de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il parle, et que la décharge l'envoie au tapis. Alors il rirait encore plus fort, de ses convulsions et de l'urine qui maculerait sa combinaison. Mais Suginuma garda les dents serrées, même devant les pires insultes, même quand cet abruti de gros plein de soupe décrivait les sévices qu'il ferait subir à sa mère s'il en avait l'occasion. Il pensait au patron, à sa promesse. Son heure viendrait.

Dans le réfectoire, pas question de bavarder. Chacun se devait de rester le nez collé dans son assiette, d'ingurgiter son repas sans perdre de temps, pour regagner sa cellule avant l'heure du coucher. Suginuma avala sans broncher sa soupe miso fadasse et son bol de riz trop cuit. Dès qu'il sortirait, s'était-il promis, il se gaverait de crabe, de sushi au thon rouge et de boeuf wagyu jusqu'à en exploser. Il se payerait les plus belles filles du pays et roulerait en Ferrari. Le patron saurait se montrer généreux avec lui dès qu'il aurait rempli sa mission.

Alors qu'il posait ses couverts sur la table, un gardien passa et le frôla. De l'index et du majeur, il tapota sa ceinture, tout juste assez pour laisser le temps à Suginuma de le voir sans se faire repérer.

Suginuma dut user de toute sa discipline durement acquise pour ne pas sourire.

Il venait de recevoir le signal.

Son heure était venue.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bakugou ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris d'accepter ce maudit stage. Il est là depuis deux jours et il n'a encore rien fait, à part servir de tête à coiffer et parader dans les rues en compagnie de cet illuminé et ses crétins d'acolytes. Si cela continue comme ça, il aura perdu toute une semaine de formation. C'est bien la peine de se rendre dans l'agence du quatrième au classement des héros ; il aurait tout aussi bien fait de se proposer chez un héros miteux dans un quartier craignos. Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de se défouler un peu._

— _Je te sens agité, dit Best Jeanist en passant près de lui._

_Agité, un peu qu'il l'est. Fulminant, même. Sur le point d'exploser, autant au sens propre que figuré. Si on ne lui donne pas très vite quelque chose à faire, il va devenir fou._

— _Bien sûr que je m'agite ! crie-t-il en réponse. Je suis pas venu ici pour remplir des papiers et parader devant des minettes en chaleur !_

_Bakugou entend un rire dans son dos. Assis à son bureau, Kitokuro étouffe un ricanement. Celui-là, il va finir par se le faire, avec sa tête de premier de la classe et sa façon de le dévisager comme s'il n'était qu'une insignifiante fourmi au milieu des géants._

— _Je vois, dit Best Jeanist. Que veux-tu faire, alors ?_

— _Je veux me battre, quelle question !_

— _Te battre ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se moquer de lui, à la fin ?! Ses poings le démangent plus que jamais, il a vraiment besoin de frapper quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Best Jeanist le dévisage un instant, et Bakugou a l'impression de distinguer sous son oeil la ride d'un sourire._

— _Très bien. Suis-moi._

_Bakugou reste un instant interloqué ; il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. D'un geste de la main, Best Jeanist l'enjoint à le suivre, ce qu'il fait sans trop discuter. Ils parcourent les couloirs de l'agence, descendent un escalier étroit et se retrouvent devant deux portes battantes. Best Jeanist en pousse une, révélant une immense salle vide, tapissée de tatamis. Tout au fond, un grand miroir en pied lui renvoie leur image._

— _Après toi._

_Bakugou entre. Quand il jette un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, il se rend compte que la salle est bien plus grande que ce qu'il pensait. Le miroir rend le calcul plus difficile, car il a l'impression que la pièce se prolonge à l'infini, mais il l'estime à deux cents mètres carrés, au bas mot. Difficile de croire qu'un tel espace se situe juste en dessous du Genius Office. Pris par ses considérations mathématiques, il remarque à peine les allées et venues de Best Jeanist. Celui-ci n'attire son attention que quand il se plante en face de lui, quatre cônes en plastique coloré à la main. Il a retiré sa veste et ne porte plus qu'un sous-pull noir à col roulé._

— _Met-toi à l'aise, je t'en prie. Tu as raison, se battre est une bonne idée, je vais pouvoir jauger des progrès que tu as faits depuis le festival de sport._

_Il laisse tomber un cône au sol et mesure cinq fois la longueur de son pied avant d'en déposer un autre. Puis il recommence jusqu'à obtenir une surface d'environ un mètre cinquante sur un mètre cinquante avant de se placer à l'intérieur. Bakugou lui lance un regard interrogateur._

— _Bien, il est… (il consulte sa montre)... onze heures vingt-quatre. A mon signal, tu auras cinq minutes pour m'obliger à quitter cette zone. Tu as carte blanche, fais absolument tout ce que tu veux. Je te demanderai juste de veiller à ce que le bâtiment reste debout._

_Bakugou serre les dents. Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'une tâche aussi simple. Au top, il ne perd pas une seconde et s'élance, trop heureux de lui rabattre son caquet. Il n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser son Alter, il suffit de le déséquilibrer pour qu'il soit forcé de reculer. Un jeu d'enfant._

_Bakugou rate le premier coup mais ne se décourage pas pour autant. Il accélère le rythme, tente de prendre Best Jeanist par surprise ou de vitesse, de profiter des angles morts créés par sa frange pour surgir par des endroits où il ne le voit pas, mais peine perdue. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'arrête essoufflé. Best Jeanist n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, c'est à peine s'il daigne se décaler pour l'éviter._

— _Tu es encore trop lent… et trop prévisible, le nargue Best Jeanist. Allez, relève-toi, il te reste encore du temps._

_Bakugou se jette sur lui, agacé par cette provocation. Il va l'atteindre et lui coller son poing dans la figure, le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette fois-ci, cette approche frontale semble faire mouche et Best Jeanist recule d'un pas. Les manches de son pull se détricotent pour créer un maillage protecteur entre lui et son adversaire. Bakugou jubile. Il a réussi à lui faire utiliser son Alter. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive à son objectif._

_Il crie victoire trop vite. En reculant, son pied se prend dans un des fils et il trébuche. Sa cheville se tord mais il tâche de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur qui le parcourt tel un choc électrique. Ce n'est qu'en se remettant sur ses pieds qu'il constate l'étendue des dégâts. Replié sur lui-même, il serre sa cheville endolorie. Chaque mouvement le fait souffrir, c'est à peine s'il peut la bouger._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

— _Ma cheville, souffle-t-il entre ses dents. J'ai entendu un craquement..._

_En une seconde, Best Jeanist l'a rejoint et s'est agenouillé devant lui. Il saisit son pied nu et sans un mot, l'examine. Il le fait bouger, s'arrête dès que Bakugou proteste. Les manches de son sous-pull sont encore en lambeaux, il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Ses doigts sont glacés sur la peau tiède de l'adolescent._

— _Tout va bien, ça ne m'a pas l'air cassé. On va mettre du froid dessus et tu vas te tenir tranquille aujourd'hui._

_Bakugou est sur le point de protester quand son regard se pose sur le cadran de la montre. Il est onze heures vingt-huit._

— _Vous êtes sorti…_

_Aucune fierté ne transparaît dans sa voix, il constate, voilà tout. Best Jeanist le dévisage puis se tourne vers la zone définie par les cônes, désormais vide. Quand il regarde Bakugou de nouveau, le sourire se lit dans ses yeux._

— _En effet. Félicitations._

* * *

Un fracas força Bakugou à émerger du sommeil. On se disputait dans la pièce voisine et quelqu'un venait de faire tomber un objet au sol.

— Puisque je te dis qu'on a rien dit à personne ! On est pas si cons que ça, quand même !

Bakugou reconnut immédiatement l'accent étranger de Xander Kingston. Mais il n'avait plus cet air crâneur et sûr de lui qu'il lui avait entendu la dernière fois, il semblait agité, presque paniqué.

— Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua calmement Silk Road.

— C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence, tenta la femme.

Bakugou tendit l'oreille. Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la même que la dernière, car leurs voix n'étaient pas tout à fait semblables, mais elles s'exprimaient de la même manière.

— Ça ne peut pas être « juste une coïncidence ». Est-ce que tu as pu te renseigner sur l'avancée de l'affaire, au moins ?

— Je suis rentrée en contact avec Tsukauchi, mais très brièvement et il n'a rien dit d'intéressant, se lamenta la fille. Je vais devoir me rapprocher encore plus. Il faudrait aussi que je puisse voir ce qui se passe du côté des petits jeunes.

— On va t'apporter de quoi faire ça très bientôt. En attendant, tu fais profil bas et tu attends qu'on te donne le signal pour passer à la phase B.

La femme émit un petit son de contentement. Bakugou, lui, s'efforçait de retenir tout ce qu'il entendait. Ces informations ne lui servaient à rien tant qu'il restait enfermé là, mais s'il parvenait à sortir, il devrait rapporter tout ce qu'il savait à la police pour les aider à arrêter tous ces tarés. Il se ferait lui-même un grand plaisir de leur casser la gueule avant de les expédier en prison sans passer par la case départ.

— Quant à toi, Xander, le boss voudrait que tu accélères un peu la cadence. Est-ce que notre petit feu d'artifice est prêt ?

— Ouais, on devrait pas en avoir pour plus de deux-trois heures à le fignoler. Il veut ça pour quand ?

— Aujourd'hui.

Xander soupira.

— Bon, ben, c'est lui le boss. On va faire ça fissa.

La conversation cessa après cela et le silence revint dans la pièce voisine. Bakugou n'entendait plus que les pas de Silk Road et voyait parfois son ombre se mouvoir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Bakugou ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Son ravisseur n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation. Il ralentit sa respiration du mieux qu'il put, même quand il sentit un poids sur le côté de son matelas. Silk Road venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il passa sa main le long du visage de Bakugou, qui parvint in extremis à ne pas réagir. Le cuir de ses gants était froid, mais pas plus que l'air extérieur, et il accrochait en passant sur l'épiderme. Il passa un doigt tout près de sa bouche, effleura à peine sa lèvre inférieure. Bakugou songea avec horreur qu'attaché ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se défendre si Silk Road décidait de pousser plus loin ses attouchements. Cette seule idée fit remonter les restes de son maigre repas dans sa gorge.

— Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant à se rompre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Silk Road ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était comme s'il se fichait d'avoir été écouté. Bakugou comprit vite qu'il n'en avait que faire parce qu'il savait que son prisonnier ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il ferait absolument tout pour le garder dans cette pièce. La seule contrainte était qu'il reste en vie pour l'arrivée de ce Suginuma, dont Bakugou n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler. Ce n'était sans doute pas le nouveau boss du FLP, puisqu'ils ne le mentionnaient jamais par son nom. Mais alors, pourquoi était-ce si important qu'il rencontre ce type ?

— Comment va ta tête ?

— Ça va.

En vérité, son oeil lui faisait un mal de chien, et seul le froid qui régnait dans la pièce le soulageait un peu. Il sentait toujours le sang pulser dans la plaie, et la peau de sa paupière gonfler. Xander ne l'avait pas loupé.

Bakugou se redressa tant bien que mal et s'appuya contre le mur. Silk Road sursauta quand il le vit bouger mais ne tenta pas de l'en dissuader. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. A cause de son masque, Bakugou n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il décida tout de même de poursuivre son plan. Plus Silk Road le verrait comme un être humain plutôt que comme une simple source de revenus, plus il pourrait s'attirer sa sympathie et pourquoi pas s'en faire un allié. Il n'hésiterait pas pour autant à le faire enfermer comme tous ses complices, une fois sorti de cet enfer.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ce Suginuma ?

— Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.

Bakugou pesta. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui était cet homme, il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient exactement. La dernière fois qu'il avait été enlevé, le but de l'Alliance avait été de le rallier à leur cause, ils ne pouvaient pas être assez stupides pour retenter le coup après un échec aussi cuisant.

— Je peux te demander autre chose, alors ?

— Tu poses beaucoup de questions, je trouve.

Bakugou esquissa un sourire. Le ton de la voix de Silk Road ne le trompait pas, lui aussi était amusé par la situation. Sans doute appréciait-il de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses collaborateurs ou bien, pour une raison que Bakugou ignorait encore, l'appréciait-il, lui.

— J'ai entendu Xander dire que tu avais personnellement insisté pour me surveiller, tout à l'heure.

— Ce n'est pas une question.

— Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Est-ce que je t'ai causé du tort, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, ce Silk Road ne lui revenait pas du tout. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tous les sbires de troisième catégorie qu'il avait affronté au cours des années, mais il se doutait que l'homme en face de lui ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Il émanait de lui une impression de puissance qui n'avait rien à voir avec les petites frappes mandatées pour faire le sale boulot du Front. L'autre hypothèse était qu'il s'agissait d'un frère, d'un père ou d'un époux en quête de vengeance, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il lui en voulait personnellement.

— Non, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. C'est moi qui, sans le vouloir, t'ai causé beaucoup de chagrin.

Bakugou hocha la tête, sans bien comprendre ce que Silk Road venait de lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver dans sa mémoire un moment où une seule personne aurait pu lui causer tant de tort. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce que l'autre venait de lui avouer.

— C'est toi… C'est toi que je cherche depuis tout ce temps.

Silk Road ne souffla mot, mais la réponse était évidente. Bakugou sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps qu'une boule de rage bien trop familière se formait au creux de son ventre. C'était lui, il était là, enfin. Il l'avait à portée de main.

D'un bond, il se hissa sur ses pieds. La fatigue et le froid, autant que l'instabilité du lit sur lequel il se trouvait rendait l'entreprise périlleuse mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Tant pis pour son plan, tant pis pour son évasion, il allait tuer ce fils de pute tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tirant le plus possible sur ses chaînes, il se jetta sur Silk Road. Le peu de nitroglycérine qu'il avait réussi à sécréter depuis son arrivée explosa en une gerbe de flammes rouges. La déflagration était dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait créer d'habitude, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Il devait l'atteindre, il le fallait.

Mais Silk Road se montra bien plus rapide que lui. D'un mouvement souple, il se coula hors de sa portée et le regarda se débattre, impassible. Bakugou hurla, autant de colère que de frustration. Il était là, à quelques centimètres à peine, et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il allait le mettre en pièces, le détruire, l'exterminer. Les photos de l'autopsie lui renvinrent en tête, sans qu'il puisse les chasser. Il voyait encore le cadavre lacéré, malmené, traité comme rien de plus qu'une carcasse sortie de l'abattoir. Il allait lui faire subir la même chose, et pire encore. Alors seulement, il pourrait retrouver un peu de paix.

— Je vais te buter ! hurla-t-il tirant une fois de plus sur ses entraves.

— Ne sois pas ridicule.

Bakugou se concentra. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à utiliser un peu son Alter, sa peau s'était réchauffée et il pourrait transpirer plus facilement. Depuis le lycée, il avait appris à contrôler consciemment sa production de nitroglycérine et pouvait augmenter ou réduire le flux presque à volonté, tant que les conditions s'y prêtaient. Dans la cellule, il faisait bien trop froid et humide pour que cette capacité ait la moindre utilité, mais il avait tout de même tenté de la pousser au maximum depuis son réveil, juste au cas où.

La première vague de douleur arriva sans crier gare. Elle remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui écraser le crâne. Bakugou jura entre ses dents. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il avait fait preuve d'imprudence. La tête dans les mains, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. La deuxième vague arrivait comme une lame de fond, invisible mais destructrice. Le sang tambourinait dans ses veines dilatées par la nitroglycérine, son cerveau gonflait dans sa prison d'os. Il poussa un long cri sans même songer à le retenir. Tant pis pour sa dignité, il avait bien trop mal. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se trouver bien au chaud dans le confort de sa chambre, son écharpe bleue serrée contre lui en guise de rempart contre les agressions du monde extérieur.

Une main se posa sur son dos. Bakugou se retourna aussitôt et saisit le poignet de Silk Road, qui ne fit aucun effort pour se dégager. Il fallait dire que la pression était loin d'être suffisante pour le retenir et encore moins pour lui faire mal. De sa main encore libre, il écarta une mèche collée au front de Bakugou et traça le contour de son oeil, évitant avec soin l'hématome. Bakugou finit par le lâcher, décontenancé par son attitude. Une autre pulsation sous son crâne lui arracha un gémissement. Il ne pourrait rien faire tant que la douleur se ferait sentir.

Le visage plongé dans le matelas, il vit à peine Silk Road plonger la main sous sa cape et en ressortir une petite seringue à embout rouge, remplie d'un liquide transparent. Il sentit un léger picotement au creux de son cou et tout de suite, une douce tiédeur envahit ses membres.

— Ce tranquillisant devrait t'apaiser pour quelques heures.

Bakugou protesta mais en vain. Comme quand il s'était réveillé, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Silk Road se leva puis se pencha de nouveau vers son prisonnier pour rabattre sur lui la couverture, désormais poisseuse de nitroglycérine.

— Je te prie de me croire quand je te dis que je suis navré.

Bakugou ne répondit pas et l'observa du coin de l'oeil alors que Silk Road sortait de la pièce. La colère grondait toujours en lui. Le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pu ressentir pour son ravisseur venait de s'envoler en fumée. Il ne l'enverrait pas en prison comme les autres, non, il le tuerait. Il le tuerait après lui avoir fait subir toutes les horreurs qu'il avait infligées à sa victime. En attendant, il devait trouver le moyen de sortir avant l'arrivée de ce Suginuma. Peu importait qui il était, il ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de problèmes.

— Katsuki ! appela un homme derrière lui.

Bakugou tenta de lever la tête, mais le produit faisait déjà effet. Dans un grognement, il parvint à se retourner mais ne vit personne.

— Oh, Katsuki ! répéta-t-il , de nouveau derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle semblait bien moins lointaine et Bakugou reconnut la voix de Kirishima. En arrière-plan, il entendit le rire de Kaminari et le son étouffé d'une télévision. Il mit encore plusieurs secondes à comprendre que tout cela se passait dans sa tête. Un souvenir lui revenait mais le calmant lui donnait l'impression de l'entendre vraiment.

Les yeux fermés, il tâcha de se concentrer pour visualiser l'événement qui lui revenait en mémoire.

* * *

— _Oh, Katsuki ! l'interpelle Kirishima. Tu veux du sésame sur ton okonomiyaki ?_

— _Ouais, ouais, fais comme tu le sens…_

_Il l'a à peine écouté mais s'en soucie peu. Depuis qu'il fait officiellement partie du bureau de FatGum, récemment relocalisé dans la préfecture de Tokyo pour pallier à l'hécatombe de héros qu'a causée la guerre contre l'Alliance, Kirishima s'est transformé en petite popotte, une véritable femme au foyer. Et Bakugou a plus important à penser._

— _Cinq six, annonce Mina, toute sourire._

_Il tapote sur son gobelet, sous lequel se trouve six six. En toute logique, les deux autres pourraient en avoir au moins un, ce qui le force à parier sur au moins treize six. Mais s'il le fait, Sero considérera qu'il bluffe et il risque fort de perdre un dé dès le début de la partie, ce que son orgueil ne supporterait pas. Il s'apprête à annoncer sept six, par sécurité, quand Kirishima débarque avec cinq assiettes en équilibre sur les bras. Kaminari est sur le point d'attraper la sienne quand il tourne la tête vers la télévision, où le journal tourne en arrière-plan._

— _Le procès de Suginuma Yukio se termine ce soir sur un verdict attendu : la peine de mort, annonce le présentateur d'un air grave. Affilié au Front de Libération des Alters, il a été reconnu coupable de plusieurs actes de terrorisme, du meurtre de Tatsuma Ryuko, Kan Sekijiro, Monoma Neito, de la séquestration de Shinsou Hitoshi mais aussi, et c'est une grande victoire pour l'accusation, de l'utilisation illégale de son Alter sur la personne de Jirou Kyoka. Notre expert, Maître Hakamatsu Setsuko, nous explique plus en détail l'importance de ce verdict._

_L'avocate enchaîne sur un exposé de toute la complexité du système pénal japonais et de la difficulté à faire condamner l'utilisation d'Alters ne provoquant pas de séquelles physiques, mais personne autour de la table ne l'écoute. Ils picorent les petits oignons verts qui flottent dans la sauce brune et s'efforcent de ne pas penser au regard vide de Jirou, quand les héros professionnels l'ont tirée de sa captivité. Malgré l'optimisme des médecins et des chercheurs mobilisés sur son cas, il paraît peu probable qu'on puisse un jour la sortir de son état hypnotique. Elle reste en attendant sous surveillance permanente dans un hôpital au sud de Tokyo, au cas où ses tortionnaires lui auraient laissé des instructions. Chaque visiteur doit être accompagné d'un agent armé mais ces jours-ci, seules Mina et Uraraka continuent de lui rendre des visites régulières._

* * *

Bakugou dut reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois au cours du souvenir. La substance que Silk Road lui avait injectée ne paralysait pas seulement son corps, elle amplifiait tout dans son esprit. Chaque goutte d'eau tombée au sol lui semblait faire un énorme boucan. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était réellement cru revenu dans l'appartement de Nishi Kasai.

Désormais de retour dans la réalité, Bakugou constata que sa colère avait totalement disparu, remplacée par une terreur comme il en avait rarement connue. Les intentions de ses ravisseurs ne pouvaient être plus claires. Ils étaient bel et bien décidés à le rallier à leur cause. Et pour ce faire, ils le soumettraient au Marionnettiste.


	6. Chapitre 6

Naomasa observa l'assemblée qui s'était formée en face de lui. Il était rare que la préfecture voie un tel rassemblement de héros professionnels. D'ordinaire, ils restaient de leur côté et la police faisait de même, ce qui avait mené plus d'une fois à des guerres de services stériles. Heureusement, ces dernières années, l'esprit de coopération avait grandi et on acceptait plus volontiers d'appeler à l'aide quand le besoin se faisait ressentir. On n'avait cependant pas l'habitude de voir plus d'une quinzaine de héros massée dans une salle de réunion à la brigade criminelle et nombreux étaient les lieutenants qui passaient dans le couloir « par hasard » pour observer par eux-mêmes ce curieux spectacle.

La plup art des héros présents étaient de jeunes recrues, envoyées en délégation par leur agence. Dans la nouvelle génération, Red Riot représentait le bureau de FatGum, Cellophane celui de Wash et Deku celui de Centipeder, anciennement acolyte de Sir Nighteye. Seul Melting Point se représentait lui-même au titre de dirigeant de l'agence Endeavor. Tous les quatre se trouvaient en grande discussion sur l'avancée de l'affaire tandis que le reste des héros arrivaient au compte-gouttes. A huit heures trente, alors que Naomasa s'apprêtait à démarrer la réunion, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux retardataires : Mandalay de l'agence Wild, Wild Pussycats, accompagnée de nul autre que le numéro un du classement en personne, Hawks.

En quelques années seulement, le plus jeune des héros du classement avait subi une transformation remarquable. Depuis son ascension au titre de héros numéro un, il avait abandonné ses vêtements négligés en même temps que son attitude désinvolte. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière, débarrassé de ses lunettes, il portait désormais un costume sombre rehaussé de plaques de métal, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son prédécesseur. Si son visage était resté sensiblement le même, son air grave lui donnait l'air bien plus vieux et plus sage qu'à ses débuts. Ses ailes aussi avaient changé ; plus longues et plus sombres, elles se montraient aussi d'une efficacité sans égale sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne souhaitait devenir son ennemi.

Sans un mot, il s'installa sur une chaise libre et fit signe à Naomasa de commencer. Personne n'osa élever la voix contre ce manquement flagrant à la ponctualité. Depuis qu'il avait accédé à la première place, on tenait difficilement tête à Hawks. Sans parler de sa montée en puissance fulgurante, il se montrait aussi bien plus froid et plus distant. La rumeur disait qu'il perdait facilement patience et que ceux qui avaient testé ses limites le regrettaient amèrement. Les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait accédé à la tête du classement y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Personne ne ressent de fierté à arriver au sommet en grimpant sur une pile de cadavres et, dans les circonstances actuelles, difficile de penser qu'on ne sera pas le prochain sur la liste.

— Bien, annonça Naomasa après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je pense qu'on est tous là.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, et il poursuivit :

— Dans la journée d'avant-hier, vers quinze heures, une bande d'individus ont enlevé le héros Ground Zero, au cimetière de Shinjakawa. Un des ravisseurs a été identifié par un témoin comme étant Xander Kingston, un membre connu du Front de Libération du Paranormal.

Un murmure secoua l'assemblée tandis que Naomasa résumait l'affaire. Personne ne doutait que le Front était derrière cet enlèvement, encore moins après qu'il eut présenté le tableau qu'avait constitué Bakugou dans sa chambre. Pour certains, il s'agissait d'une vengeance pour avoir fourré son nez là où il ne fallait pas, et on ne tarderait pas à retrouver un corps flottant dans la baie de Tokyo ; pour d'autres, il ne s'agissait que de la suite logique de ce qui s'était passé six ans auparavant.

— Pour moi, c'est clair que c'est une mise en scène, lança Rock Lock depuis le fond de la salle. Je comprends pas qu'on puisse lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Ce « kidnapping » a été orchestré par le Front pour extraire une de leurs taupes et le briefer sur la suite de sa mission. Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il va réapparaître d'ici quelques jours en prétendant qu'il s'est échappé par ses propres moyens.

Naomasa vit Gang Orca, assis juste à côté de lui, serrer le poing. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un héros exprimait cette opinion et, six ans plus tôt, la réunion avant le sauvetage de Bakugou avait failli tourner au pugilat. Ils n'avaient dû qu'à l'intervention d'All Might et Eraser Head de calmer la situation. C'était la seule fois où Naomasa se souvenait avoir vu le toujours très calme Best Jeanist perdre le contrôle.

* * *

_La tension est à son comble au poste de commandement. On vient tout juste de confirmer que l'ennemi se trouve dans le quartier de Kamino et qu'il faut agir vite avant que l'Alliance ne décide de mettre les voiles. Parmi les héros présents, les dissensions se font sentir._

— _Je le sens pas du tout, grogne Murasaki, le héros pourpre. Comment on peut être sûrs que le gamin n'est pas avec eux ?_

— _Tu es libre de partir, si tu as si peur que ça, rétorque Best Jeanist. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin de s'encombrer d'un héros de seconde zone._

_Tous les regards se tournent vers le numéro quatre. Ses relations avec son ancien partenaire n'ont jamais été amicales depuis que leurs chemins se sont séparés, mais c'est la première fois qu'il exprime son mépris aussi ouvertement._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te dérange qu'on ne se prosterne pas aux pieds de ton nouveau petit chaton perdu ? Remarque, un traître, ça ne dénote pas trop au milieu des délinquants, des toxicos et des gigolos._

— _Répète un peu._

— _A moins bien sûr que tu l'aies choisi pour son physique. Tu les aimes jeunes, on dirait… _

— _Tu…_

_Gang Orca intercepte le poing de Best Jeanist avant qu'il atteigne sa cible._

— _Calme-toi, Tsunagu. Ne le laisse pas te provoquer, ordonne-t-il à voix basse, avant de continuer plus fort. Et toi, Murasaki, arrête un peu ses gamineries. Comportez-vous comme des adultes._

_Murasaki fait claquer sa langue sur son palais, dédaigneux. Il manque à l'appel quand l'assaut est lancé sur l'entrepôt des Brainless._

* * *

— Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de cela, déclara calmement Naomasa. J'ai reçu hier soir un appel anonyme qui m'a mis sur une piste intéressante.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'il tenait et, derrière lui, s'afficha le portrait d'un homme rachitique, au regard morne et au crâne dégarni. Les chuchotements se turent immédiatement et les quatre jeunes héros détournèrent le regard pour fixer la table, en proie à un évident malaise.

— Suginuma Yukio, cinquante-huit ans, dit Le Marionnettiste. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de refaire les présentations. Il est actuellement détenu à la prison de Tsumai et devait être transféré à Katsushika, dans le couloir de la mort, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Selon toute vraisemblance, le Front avait l'intention de l'aider à s'évader dans le but de se servir de son Alter pour asservir Ground Zero. Pour l'instant, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il reste à Tsumai mais je pense qu'il serait souhaitable qu'il soit enfermé dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent. Malgré les années, le souvenir des exactions de Suginuma était encore frais dans les esprits. La photo de la pauvre Jirou et de son air absent, escortée à l'extérieur par ce garçon aux cheveux mauves qui refusait de la lâcher avait fait la une des journaux. Tout le monde avait vu le résultat d'un dernier acte désespéré d'un Front mourant, prêt à tout pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes.

— Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une diversion ? intervint Hawks sur un ton détaché.

Un frisson secoua ses ailes de ses omoplates jusqu'au bout de la dernière plume, preuve qu'il venait d'entendre quelque chose. Du coin de l'oeil, Naomasa repéra Deku chuchotant à l'oreille de Red Riot. Hawks les soupçonnait-il d'être mêlés d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'enlèvement ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Gang Orca.

— Tout simplement qu'ils pourraient avoir fourni une fausse information eux-mêmes pour détourner notre attention pendant qu'ils sont occupés ailleurs. Ils savent que Suginuma est un point sensible pour beaucoup d'entre nous et ils en profitent.

Gang Orca laissa échapper un « Hmm » sceptique mais ne protesta pas.

— C'est un très bon point, dit Naomasa. Je te laisse te charger de ce point de ton côté ?

— Bien sûr, je vais me renseigner.

Une fois de plus, il semblait plus absorbé par les quatre petits jeunes présents autour de la table que par l'enquête en elle-même. D'un autre côté, rien d'étonnant à cela. Deux d'entre eux, Deku et Melting Point, étaient présents sur le champ de bataille avec lui le jour de la mort d'Endeavor. Il était possible que des tensions ou qu'un certain malaise en découlent, puisque Hawks n'avait pas pu sauver la vie du héros numéro un, qui avait péri sous les yeux de son fils. Naomasa pouvait comprendre qu'il s'en veuille.

Il termina la réunion en donnant les maigres détails qu'il avait pu tirer des indices retrouvés dans la chambre et dans le téléphone. L'équipe technique n'avait pu extraire que les données de localisation, et déterminé que les ravisseurs avaient roulé pendant plus de deux heures dans au moins trois districts différents avant de se débarrasser de l'appareil, sans doute pour brouiller les pistes. Et rien dans les effets personnels de la victime ne suggérait qu'il était surveillé ou qu'il était rentré en contact avec le Front avant son enlèvement. Autrement dit, la police restait bredouille.

Quand la plupart des héros eut quitté la salle, Naomasa s'approcha de Red Riot et de sa bande. Le jeune homme semblait s'être bien remis de sa mésaventure et compilait, concentré, toutes les informations qu'il venait d'acquérir.

— Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de transmettre tout ce qui a été dit au Genius Office ? demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt le bloc-notes de Red Riot. Medusa m'a confié qu'il s'intéressait à l'affaire, mais il n'a pas pu être présent ce matin.

— Pas de souci, répondit Cellophane. On comptait y aller, de toute façon pour poser quelques questions à Hiroto. Mid… Deku et Melting Point vont au bureau d'Ingenium, on pense qu'ils pourraient avoir des informations intéressantes.

— On ira aussi voir Hitoshi Shinsou, ajouta Deku. Si quelqu'un peut nous fournir des informations sur Suginuma, c'est bien lui.

Naomasa hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même. Il se souvenait encore de l'adolescent traumatisé qui avait refusé de desserrer les dents pendant une semaine après sa libération. Il n'avait pas fait reparler de lui depuis et Naomasa se demanda à ce moment ce qu'il était devenu.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns que Kirishima avait vu dans le café en compagnie de Bakugou les accueillit, lui et Sero, au Genius Office. Il se présenta sous son nom de héros, Medusa.

— Merci d'être venus, dit-il en les invitant à s'asseoir dans de grands fauteuils blancs. J'aurais aimé être présent, mais avec un de nos collaborateurs en congé maladie et deux autres partis passer leur permis provisoire, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en sortir.

En effet, il n'y avait pas foule dans les bureaux. Seul un autre homme, d'à peu près leur âge, traversa la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce à part. Compte tenu de son costume typique de salaryman, il ne devait même pas s'agir d'un héros. Kirishima et Sero résumèrent l'affaire à Hiroto, pendant que celui-ci préparait le café. Ils n'eurent pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Certes, ils avaient tiré de la réunion des informations intéressantes, et la piste de Suginuma leur parut crédible à tous les trois, mais rien n'indiquait encore où Bakugou était retenu. La seule chose dont ils étaient quasiment sûrs, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été sorti du pays.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Kirishima prit le temps de détailler les lieux. Il avait toujours été curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit qui semblait si cher à Bakugou. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, Kirishima se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel son ami se trouvait en revenant du cimetière.

Sans grande surprise, la couleur bleue dominait. Le carrelage, les escaliers et la plupart des étagères se dessinaient dans des teintes ciel, marine ou roi, ce qui contrastait avec l'ocre des murs. Bien que cette pièce principale soit grande — bien plus grande que celle de l'agence de Fat Gum, en tout cas —, ce qui frappa avant tout Kirishima fut une impression de vide. Rien ne dépassait, tout rutilait, entretenu à la perfection. Mais la vie manquait. Il lui semblait se trouver dans une ville fantôme, abandonnée dans la précipitation par ses habitants, qui avaient préféré tout laisser derrière eux plutôt que d'essuyer la tempête.

Hiroto s'assit en face d'eux et Kirishima put constater à quel point il était différent en costume de héros et en civil. Il avait troqué ses lunettes pour un épais masque noir riveté de miroirs et ses vêtements décontractés contre une combinaison noire près du corps, qui ne semblait avoir d'autre fonction que de faciliter ses mouvements. Autour de son cou, du tissu formait un paquet compact que Kirishima identifia comme une capuche ou une cagoule qu'il avait retirée.

— On voulait te poser quelques questions, dit Kirishima en ajoutant du lait dans son café. Tu étais avec Katsuki, juste avant qu'il se fasse enlever…

Hiroto hocha la tête. Sa visière se secoua en rythme et il dût la rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— J'ai déjà fait ma déposition, tout ce que je sais y est.

— Oui, on l'a lue, répondit Sero. Mais… c'est pas pour ça qu'on est là. En fait, on veut surtout te demander si tu savais que Bakugou était à la recherche du tueur de Best Jeanist.

La bouche de Hiroto se tordit, mais il parvint à se reprendre et à ne faire semblant de rien. Il mit cependant plusieurs longues secondes pour répondre, les yeux fixés dans le fond de sa tasse.

— Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. De nous tous, je crois que c'est lui qui l'aimait le plus.

Kirishima et Sero s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. A part au moment de sa mort, leur colocataire n'avait jamais paru être si attaché que cela à son ancien mentor. Ils étaient déjà étonnés de constater qu'il s'accrochait encore à cette histoire autant d'années plus tard ; ce que venait de leur confier Hiroto défiait toute logique.

— Je me doute que ça doit vous sembler dingue, poursuivit Hiroto, conscient de leur confusion. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, il faut le vivre pour le comprendre.

Il serra sa main au creux de son coude et commença à jouer distraitement avec le textile élastique de sa combinaison, qui rappelait à Kirishima les manches de son costume d'hiver.

— Ici… avant, en tout cas, ce n'était pas seulement une agence de super-héros, c'était une maison. On prenait tous soin les uns des autres, on était une famille.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

— On était une famille, répéta-t-il, parce qu'on avait personne d'autre au monde. Aucun d'entre nous. Et il ne faisait pas exception.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Eh bien…

* * *

_Au beau milieu du déjeuner, Best Jeanist brise le silence contemplatif qui s'était installé autour de la table. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournent vers lui, toutes les oreilles se tendent. Il est rare qu'il perturbe un tel moment de calme. Mais le héros n'en a que faire de leur curiosité. Celui qui monopolise toute son attention n'est autre que le nouveau stagiaire, qui met leurs nerfs à rude épreuve depuis trois jours maintenant._

— _Ta main, demande-t-il simplement, en tendant la sienne._

_Bakugou ne bouge pas, mais cède finalement quand il comprend qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot. Best Jeanist se saisit délicatement du poignet qui semble minuscule entre ses doigts. Le long de l'avant-bras, une constellation d'hématomes violacés se dessine sur la peau blanche. Ce n'est pas le résultat d'une chute ou d'une maladresse ; ils sont bien trop sombres, et les stries qui les parsèment ressemblent à des griffures. Hiroto n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués avant. Un à un, Best Jeanist les recouvre de ses doigts et met à jour l'évidence : on l'a attrapé par le bras, assez fort pour graver sur son épiderme une trace de main._

— _Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai blessé ainsi, déclare Best Jeanist en relâchant son élève. Alors qui ?_

_Bakugou ramène son bras à lui et cache les marques sous sa propre main, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire oublier à tous ce qu'ils viennent de voir._

— _Je me suis battu… avec des types, lâche-t-il par saccades, enfin… un type… qui… rackettait un gamin… c'est tout._

_S'il n'avait pas vu dans son regard une lueur aussi familière, Hiroto aurait éclaté de rire devant une telle incapacité à mentir._

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, exactement ? demanda Kirishima quand Hiroto eut terminé son histoire. Masaru et Mitsuki sont de bons parents.

Il serra le poing sur le tissu du fauteuil pour tenter d'évacuer un peu de tension. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à lancer de telles accusations sans fondement ? Certes, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Katsuki et ses parents, surtout avec sa mère et le caractère bien trempé qu'elle avait transmis à son fils, mais de là à partir dans de tels extrêmes, il fallait oser !

— Je dis juste ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

— Je crois que si, au contraire, tu te trompes, répliqua Kirishima, d'un ton sec.

— Bien, je pense qu'on va y aller, annonça Sero en frappant dans ses mains.

Il se dépêcha de se lever et tira Kirishima vers la sortie avant que n'éclate une catastrophe. Kirishima n'avait pas volé sa réputation de héros le plus adorable de la nouvelle génération juste derrière Uravity mais Sero ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui qui se permettait de dire du mal de gens qu'il estimait.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture garée quelques rues plus loin, et se posèrent un moment dans l'habitacle avant de démarrer. Kirishima bouillonnait. Il ferma les yeux, inspira à fond et s'efforça de se calmer.

— J'en reviens pas qu'il ait dit un truc pareil ! s'exclama-t-il après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour se détendre. Tu imagines ? Alors qu'ils doivent être tellement inquiets pour Katsuki ! C'est un manque de respect total ! Je… ah !

Il s'interrompit, trop frustré pour poursuivre et se renfrogna. Il espérait qu'au moins, Midoriya et Todoroki auraient eu plus de chance chez Ingenium. Bien qu'il ne croie pas que les voyous présents sur le tableau aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'enlèvement de Katsuki, il ne fallait négliger aucune piste. Et puis, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un indice inattendu. Peut-être s'était-il frotté à la mauvaise personne en enquêtant sur un de ces criminels…

— Je le trouve vraiment trop bizarre, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle agacé. Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette agence.

— C'est vrai qu'ils foutent un peu les jetons, admit Sero. C'est vrai, ils sont juste des acolytes mais ils traitent Best Jeanist comme si c'était le Messie en personne. C'est génial d'être un héros, je me verrais pas faire autre chose, mais enfin, c'est qu'un boulot…

Kirishima hocha la tête, puis ils se plongèrent tous deux dans leur téléphone. Kirishima avait reçu une poignée de messages de Mina, dont une photo, qu'il n'ouvrit pas de peur qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de bien trop privé pour risquer que Sero le voie. Un peu plus tôt, Midoriya lui avait envoyé une adresse en ville, leur proposant de les y rejoindre pour midi. Uraraka les y rejoindrait, précisait-il et Iida aussi, s'il arrivait à se libérer. Il lui répondit qu'ils seraient au rendez-vous et qu'ils venaient de sortir du Genius Office, pas plus avancés que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés. Puis, il s'enfonça dans le siège passager, calmant comme il pouvait sa frustration. A côté de lui, Sero, en train de pianoter sur son écran, pouffa tout seul. Kirishima lui envoya un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

— « On était une famille parce qu'on avait personne d'autre au monde », imita-t-il d'une voix de fausset, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité.

— Te moque pas, c'est pas sympa, rétorqua Kirishima, qui peinait lui aussi à ne pas rire.

Ils ricanèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe dans l'habitacle. Même une fois la plaisanterie passée, Kirishima ne pouvait pas oublier les mots de Hiroto : « On n'avait personne d'autre au monde et il ne faisait pas exception ». Bien sûr, ce type était un idiot fini, mais il se demanda à quel point il avait raison.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il à Sero. Que Katsuki se sent vraiment comme ça ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme s'il n'avait personne d'autre au monde que Best Jeanist. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il met autant d'énergie à découvrir qui est son meurtrier. Je me souviens encore de l'état dans lequel il était en rentrant de l'enterrement.

Il se rappela les images à la télévision, le bref coup d'oeil que la caméra avait adressé à Katsuki et qui le montrait en larmes, les yeux rougis et le visage tordu par la douleur. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents pendant une semaine après la cérémonie ; il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour redevenir totalement lui-même.

Sero posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Mais non, pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, ça oui, mais il sait qu'on est ses amis.

Kirishima hocha la tête. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa transe. C'était un appel de Midoriya. Sans doute en avaient-ils terminé chez Ingenium et il le contactait pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver et débriefer. La première chose qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil fut la respiration saccadée de son ami.

— Finalement, changement de plan, haleta Midoriya. On mangera plus tard.

En arrière-plan, Kirishima entendait cingler les sirènes des ambulances.

* * *

Todoroki conduisait avec nonchalance, le poignet souple sur le volant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Aucun son ne leur parvenait de l'extérieur, ils se sentaient comme coupés du monde, impression encore renforcée par les vitres teintées qui étouffaient la chaleur brillante du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Midoriya, lui, n'avait pas l'habitude des volants à gauche et devait faire un effort conscient pour ne pas paniquer à chaque fois qu'il voyait une voiture les frôler du côté passager.

Aucun des deux n'avait desserré les dents de tout le voyage. L'embarras entre eux, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, était encore palpable. Tant qu'ils se concentraient à retrouver Bakugou, ils pouvaient encore faire abstraction, mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours. Parfois, Midoriya songeait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour peu que cela détende l'atmosphère. Mais il finissait invariablement par tourner et retourner mille fois la phrase dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucun sens et qu'il se persuade lui-même qu'il n'allait qu'empirer la situation. Pourtant, il se doutait que Todoroki était attiré par lui, qu'il souhaitait poursuivre leur relation. Pourquoi cette invitation au restaurant à peine quelques semaines après son retour des Etats-Unis, sinon ? Il aurait dû se jeter dans ses bras, après ces deux longues années de séparation. Mais quelque chose le bloquait et il savait très bien quoi. Le fantôme de leur premier baiser, de ses circonstances absurdes, planait encore au-dessus de lui. Dès qu'il songeait à l'embrasser, il entendait au loin des cris déchirants et des râles d'agonie.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Ingenium sans avoir échangé un mot. Devant la porte de l'agence, une petite foule s'était massée, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Dans son tout nouveau costume aux inspirations mecha, dans le même style que celui de Iida. Midoriya ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en vrai la tenue d'Uravity, qui était encore plus belle en vrai que dans les magazines. Elle avait abandonné son style rond et mignon du lycée pour un profil plus élancé, avec des rehauts métalliques, mais en gardant toujours son schéma de couleur rose pâle et bleu foncé. Son casque, qu'elle tenait sous le bras le temps de signer des autographes, se profilait vers l'arrière pour favoriser l'aérodynamisme et elle portait aux mollets une paire de propulseurs, création spéciale de Hatsume Mei, dont tous les héros s'arrachaient les créations.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir une photo ? demanda Midoriya en fendant la foule, Todoroki sur ses talons.

En un instant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. C'était l'un des aspects les moins évidents de leur vie de héros professionnel, cette célébrité à un si jeune âge. Désormais, et même après plus d'un an de pause, Deku se plaçait toujours troisième dans le top des héros, Melting Point juste derrière lui. La nouvelle génération de Yuei avait su charmer la foule, surtout après leur victoire écrasante contre le Front de Libération du Paranormal. Quelques années plus tard, le retentissement de l'affaire se taisait peu à peu, mais le succès était le même. Ce qui restait de leurs ennemis croupissaient en prison — ou au cimetière —, mais eux restaient sous le feu des projecteurs.

Une fois la vague de selfies et autres signatures passées, Midoriya, Todoroki et Uraraka purent entrer dans l'agence. Avec ses lignes épurées, dans les tons gris et bleu clair, le bureau d'Ingenium ressemblait en tous points à son propriétaire. Dans le hall, une acolyte tirée à quatre épingles les salua et les guida jusqu'aux ascenseurs, sans jamais cesser de les observer. Elle semblait très jeune et sortait sans doute à peine du lycée. Peut-être même n'avait-elle encore que sa licence provisoire.

— Alors, le mariage ? demanda Midoriya, dès que les portes se furent refermées sur eux.

Il entendit sa propre voix et faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Il n'avait plus autant l'habitude de s'enthousiasmer pour tout et rien comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Les épreuves l'avaient rendu plus sérieux. Trop sérieux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Deux de ses plus proches amis allaient se marier ! Il n'avait pas pu y croire quand sa mère lui avait appris la nouvelle au retour de l'aéroport.

— Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, répondit Uraraka, en se grattant la joue du bout de l'index. On est juste fiancés.

Uraraka détourna le regard vers le compteur d'étages, les joues rougies. Elle leva tout de même la main gauche pour leur montrer la bague en or blanc surmontée d'une topaze rose qu'Iida lui avait offerte quand il lui avait fait sa demande.

— Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Midoriya.

— Une pierre pareille, elle a dû coûter une fortune, ajouta Todoroki.

— Oui, sans doute, répondit Uraraka avec un sourire gêné. Il faut toujours que Tenya en fasse trop…

Malgré ses efforts pour rester humble, Midoriya voyait que son amie était aux anges. Il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser abuser par ses petits stratagèmes.

— On va aller manger en ville avec Kirishima et Sero plus tard, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

— Oui, carrément ! Ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus. Je reviens à l'instant d'une mission conjointe à Hokkaido et je venais justement demander à Tenya s'il voulait qu'on mange ensemble, ce midi.

— Parfait, je les préviens, alors.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long corridor, dans lequel les trois héros s'engagèrent. De cette hauteur, la rangée de fenêtres leur offrait une belle vue sur la ville autour d'eux. Les passants allaient et venaient en bas de la tour, sans leur prêter attention.

— Vous venez pour quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Uraraka.

— On doit demander à Iida si l'agence Ingenium a des informations sur des membres du Front, il y a six ans, expliqua Todoroki. Ça pourrait nous aider à retrouver Bakugou.

Uraraka, qui allait frapper à la porte du bureau, s'arrêta d'un coup pour se tourner vers ses deux collègues. A l'expression de son visage, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

— On t'expliquera, dit Midoriya en s'avançant à son tour.

Iida les accueillit dans son bureau, la mine grave. Midoriya nota, avec un brin d'amusement, qu'Iida disposait de plus d'espace pour lui tout seul que dans toute l'agence de Centipeder. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, tous les deux. A l'image de tout le reste du bâtiment, rien ne dépassait dans la pièce, chaque chose était soigneusement rangée à sa place.

Iida les invita à s'asseoir dans le grand canapé blanc près de la fenêtre et leur amena une pile de documents ainsi qu'une tablette. Il les laissa se saisir des dossiers tandis qu'il leur versait à chacun une tasse de thé. De tous leurs camarades de lycée, il était celui qui avait le moins changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. De sa coupe courte et stricte à ses lunettes carrées, en passant par sa stature imposante, Tenya Iida était resté égal à lui-même depuis leur année de seconde.

— J'ai pris la liberté de les consulter avant votre arrivée. Vous verrez peut-être quelque chose qui m'a échappé, mais pendant cette période, l'activité était assez réduite ici.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le souvenir de Stain et de la blessure qu'il avait infligée à Tensei Iida était encore frais dans leur esprit. L'agence avait connu une période creuse quand l'ancien Ingenium, désormais cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, avait été contraint à la retraite anticipée.

— J'ai poussé un peu plus loin, en regardant sur ces trois dernières années, mais ils se font discrets, et je n'ai rien trouvé non plus.

Ils durent vite se rendre à l'évidence ; Iida avait raison. De toutes les petites frappes que l'agence avait aidé à arrêter, aucun n'avait les moyens d'orchestrer un tel enlèvement. Et surtout, aucun n'aurait eu la puissance nécessaire pour se mesurer à Best Jeanist, même à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il ne s'agissait que du plus bas de l'échelle.

— Il me semblait que vous aviez participé à l'arrestation de Muei Makoto, fit remarquer Todoroki en consultant distraitement la tablette.

— En tant que renfort, seulement. Je prenais tout juste la relève à ce moment-là, j'ai laissé Ryukyu prendre les rênes. Tout ce qu'on sait sur lui doit être dans ses documents à elle. Autant dire qu'ils se sont évaporés dans la nature…

— Personne n'a repris l'agence à sa mort, mais je crois que Centipeder a fait une copie de ce dossier quand on est passés à la numérisation. J'irai le voi…

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! demanda Uraraka, interrompant leur conversation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle les fixa l'un après l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter, attendant une réponse. Finalement, ce fut Midoriya qui prit l'initiative de lui résumer toute l'affaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le nom de Suginuma Yukio.

— Vous croyez qu'ils veulent le mêler à ça ? Et Bakugou… ils vont lui faire subir ça…

Midoriya hocha la tête.

— Pour le moment, on le garde sous étroite surveillance. On le transférera au Tartarus dans très peu de temps, avec une escorte de héros pour limiter les risques. On ne le laissera pas s'évader.

— Laissez-moi y participer, alors !

La détermination brûlait dans ses yeux. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Uraraka avait été affectée par les actes de Suginuma. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle rendait visite à Jirou et se forçait à la regarder, à constater que toute étincelle de vie avait quitté son regard. Elle lui parlait, lui racontait les dernières nouvelles du monde extérieur, se forçait à ne pas pleurer. Chaque fois, elle se promettait que jamais plus elle ne laisserait une telle chose arriver.

— Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue.

— C'est sans doute le nouveau leader du Front qui est derrière tout ça, ajouta-t-elle, en attrapant un dossier au hasard. Si on trouve qui c'est, on pourra sans doute retrouver Bakugou.

— Oui, ça me paraît être une piste raisonnable, dit Iida. La dernière fois, c'était Shigaraki qui était derrière tout ça, il doit continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Ça me fait penser…

— Oui ?

Uraraka ne répondit pas tout de suite et resta plongée dans ses pensées.

— J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être rien du tout, mais ça me fait penser à quelque chose que Dabi m'a dit avant de mourir.

* * *

_Enfermée avec lui, elle tente de garder son sang froid. S'il décide de l'attaquer, elle ne s'en sortira pas, et elle le sait. Mais Dabi ne se soucie même pas de sa présence. Il serre la main sur sa blessure à l'abdomen, qui n'en finit plus de saigner. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Cet assaut sur Tartarus pour libérer Shigaraki était vain, le Front le savait, mais ils ont provoqué assez de dégâts pour faire trembler toute l'île sur ses fondations_

_Elle regarde le bloc de pierre au-dessus d'elle. Elle a déjà tenté de le faire flotter, mais d'autres gravats sont empilés au-dessus et empêchent tout mouvement. Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des secours et de leurs machines pour dégager les décombres._

_Dabi pousse un grognement de douleur, qui la fait sursauter. Elle se recule, prête à riposter comme elle le pourra. Mais encore une fois, il n'a aucune intention de s'en prendre à elle. Il se contente de s'affaler de nouveau contre la paroi, le visage couvert de sueur. Un sourire se dessine pourtant sur ses lèvres._

— _Vous croyez avoir gagné, mais vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable. Vous avez coupé la tête du monstre, mais une autre va vite pousser à sa place. Et vous serez bien surpris quand vous la verrez…_

_Elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il sifflote quelques notes d'un vieil air populaire et la seconde suivante, cesse de respirer._

* * *

Elle imita cet air, gravé dans sa mémoire, pour Iida, Todoroki et Midoriya. Certaines nuits, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, elle l'entendait encore.

— On dirait Nanatsu no Ko.

— _Mère Corneille, pourquoi croasses-tu ?_ chantonna Midoriya. _Parce que haut sur la montagne, j'ai sept enfants mignons._

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? demanda Todoroki. Que les nouveaux chefs sont sept ?

Uraraka haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. C'était peut-être juste un délire, il était mourant. Mais je préférais le dire, au cas où ça vous évoquerait quelque chose...

Après cette interlude, ils continuèrent à éplucher avec soin la pile de documents, au cas où un minuscule détail leur ait échappé, mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Ils se consolèrent comme ils purent en se disant qu'ils avaient désormais une vue plus complète du Front tel qu'il était à cette époque-là. Quand ils n'étaient que des lycéens, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'ampleur tentaculaire de cette organisation qui, pour eux, se limitait à Shigaraki et ses lieutenants.

— Bon, si on allait manger ? soupira Midoriya en consultant sa montre. Kirishima et Sero vont finir par nous attendre.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert, trop heureux d'en avoir terminé avec la paperasse, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Iida se joignit à eux, mais expliqua qu'il ne les accompagnerait que jusqu'en bas, puisqu'il avait une réunion importante à l'autre bout de la ville vers treize heures. Au pied de l'immeuble, les rues étaient plus clairsemées, la foule avait déserté les lieux à l'heure du déjeuner.

— Je vous rejoins dans un instant, je vais retirer ! s'écria Midoriya en désignant un distributeur de billets non loin.

Uraraka lui répondit d'un pouce en l'air tandis qu'elle traversait la rue en compagnie de Todoroki.

— Wow, c'est ça, ta nouvelle voiture ? s'exclama-t-elle en avisant le bolide garé devant elle. Tu parles de ma bague mais ça, ça a _vraiment_ dû coûter une fortune, pour le coup !

— Pas tant que ça, répondit Todoroki, qui cherchait les clefs dans sa sacoche. Le concessionnaire connaissait bien mon père, il m'a fait un prix. J'en ai eu pour à peine dix millions.

— Dix millions ?!

Iida les observait attendri, depuis la porte de son agence. Il aurait aimé se joindre à eux, en souvenir du bon temps, mais ses obligations professionnelles l'appelaient malheureusement ailleurs. Il se promit de les inviter tous à dîner, une fois que cette affaire serait résolue et Bakugou de retour sain et sauf. Parfois, se dit-il, il est bon aussi de faire une pause.

L'espace d'un instant, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une lumière rouge sous la voiture de Todoroki. Il n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir que déjà, ce dernier avait appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clef. La seconde suivante, le véhicule était englouti dans une immense gerbe de flammes. Le choc fut tel que les vitrines des magasins alentours se fendillèrent ; certaines explosèrent.

Par réflexe, Iida se jeta à terre les bras autour de la tête. La détonation assourdissante faisait siffler ses tympans et la chaleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression de cuire dans son costume. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit d'abord les flammes qui dévoraient la carcasse de la Mercedes. Puis, quelques mètres plus loin, Todoroki et Ochako étendus sur le sol, inertes.


	7. Chapitre 7

Sero et Kirishima arrivèrent en trombe dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sur leur passage, les infirmières leur lançaient des regards mauvais, mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils avaient bien conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la conduite à tenir pour des héros professionnel — pendant leur temps de travail, de surcroît — mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient rester impassible quand deux de leurs amis se trouvaient entre la vie et la mort.

Enfin, ils repérèrent Iida et Midoriya au milieu d'un couloir. Le premier se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la porte de la chambre, l'autre marchait de long en large, la tête serrée entre les mains. Les deux héros s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de demander, comme un seul homme :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Comme Midoriya était bien trop occupé à se tracasser pour répondre, Iida prit l'initiative de leur résumer toute la situation. Lui-même n'en savait pas beaucoup. Il était sorti de son bureau pour accompagner ses amis et sa fiancée et, la seconde suivante, une énorme gerbe de flammes les plaquait tous au sol. Comme il était monté dans l'ambulance avec Uraraka, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entretenir avec l'équipe de déminage. Cela dit, il y avait fort à parier que la bombe avait été placée sous la voiture de Todoroki et Iida mettait sa main à couper que les coupables avaient profité de leur entretien à l'agence Ingenium pour l'installer. Les bandes des caméras de surveillance confirmerait ou infirmerait son hypothèse.

— Et les autres ?! Comment ils vont ?!

— Ils ont emmené Todoroki au bloc, un débris s'est fiché dans sa jambe et il a touché l'artère fémorale. Il a eu de la chance que le débris bloque complètement l'hémorragie, mais ils vont en avoir pour des heures à le retirer sans causer plus de dommages. Quant à Ochako, elle a perdu connaissance et ils sont en train de lui faire des examens. C'est le docteur Tanaka qui s'occupe d'elle, on nous a dit de l'attendre ici.

Iida, comme à son habitude, faisait son compte rendu avec rigueur et professionnalisme. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kirishima et Sero de voir, à son agitation, à quel point il était inquiet pour Uraraka. A chaque fois que la porte du service s'ouvrait, il tournait vivement la tête dans sa direction, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du médecin qu'il espérait. Enfin, une escouade d'infirmières surgit dans le couloir, accompagnée d'un homme en blouse blanche. Elles poussaient un brancard et vérifiait la perfusion, tandis qu'il consultait, nonchalant, un dossier médical.

Quand elles passèrent devant le groupe de héros et entrèrent dans la chambre, ils reconnurent tout de suite Uraraka, allongée et plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le médecin s'approcha d'eux. Toute son indifférence s'était évaporée et il arborait désormais un sourire affable, rassurant.

— Vous êtes le docteur Tanaka ? s'empressa de demander Iida.

Même Midoriya était sorti de sa transe pour les rejoindre. Il devait s'inquiéter pour Uraraka autant qu'Iida. Le médecin laissa échapper un rire amusé et redressa ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.

— Non, elle a été appelée sur une urgence. Je me nomme Ueara, je suis interne. Vous êtes des amis de mademoiselle Uraraka ?

— Oui, répondit Midoriya en désignant Iida du doigt, et c'est son fiancé. Comment va-t-elle ?

Ueara consulta une dernière fois les résultats d'analyse qu'il tenait entre les mains. A bien le regarder, son statut d'interne ne faisait aucun doute. Outre sa jeunesse, les coups d'oeil nerveux qu'il leur jetait trahissait son manque d'expérience.

— Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien constaté d'inquiétant. Cependant, nous allons la garder en observation cette nuit. Elle est restée sans conscience pendant un bon moment et a perdu beaucoup de sang, donc mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez. Mais en tout cas, pas d'inquiétude pour le bébé, ses battements de coeur sont parfaitement normaux.

Midoriya, Kirishima et Sero se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le médecin, puis vers Iida, qui en l'espace de quelques secondes, avait pris une magnifique teinte « cachet d'aspirine ».

— Ah oui, le bébé, répéta-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Evidemment, le… le bébé…

Il se tourna vers ses trois amis, tous aussi interloqués les uns que les autres et déclara le plus naturellement du temps, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

— Je vais m'évanouir.

Ils parvinrent à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Pendant que l'interne affolé appelait une infirmière, les trois héros déposèrent leur collègue en douceur sur le sol, où il put reprendre ses esprits.

— Je crois qu'il était pas au courant, dit Sero à l'interne mortifié tandis que l'infirmière aidait Iida à reprendre ses esprits.

Ce dernier décida de rester à l'hôpital jusqu'au réveil de sa compagne, mais Midoriya, Kirishima et Sero quittèrent les lieux dès que Todoroki fut transféré du bloc en salle de réveil. Selon les médecins, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, il fallait simplement qu'il reprenne connaissance. Midoriya ne se sentait pas la force de rester dans le couloir à errer comme une âme en peine pendant encore des heures. Il devait reprendre le travail, n'était-ce que pour ne pas devenir fou. Sero les quitta à ce moment-là, après avoir reçu un message de son agence, qui le réquisitionnait de toute urgence.

Avant de partir, Midoriya et Kirishima retournèrent voir une dernière fois Iida. Les infirmières l'avaient installé dans un fauteuil près de l'office, afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de nouveau malaise. Il n'avait toujours pas repris ses couleurs et regardait dans le vide, un sac en papier à la main, les yeux tour à tour emplis de joie, de stupéfaction et de terreur.

— Je… je vais avoir un bébé… balbutia-t-il en voyant ses deux amis arriver.

— Mais oui ! s'exclama Kirishima, si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. C'est génial !

Iida hocha la tête avec un sourire timide.

— Kirishima et moi, on va aller voir Shinsou.

Cette fois-ci, Iida sembla redescendre sur Terre. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis et les dévisagea d'un air grave.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'il va vouloir vous parler ?

— Non, répondit Midoriya en secouant la tête. Je m'attends même à ce qu'il nous jette dehors dès qu'il nous verra. Mais on a pas le choix, on doit au moins essayer.

— Oui, il pourrait avoir des informations cruciales. Faites attention à vous sur le chemin.

lls promirent d'être prudents et se mirent en route sans entrain. Même sans voiture, leur destination n'était qu'à une demi-heure à pied, ce serait l'occasion de patrouiller un peu dans les rues. Très vite, ils s'aperçurent qu'on chuchotait sur leur chemin mais que peu osaient les approcher. Sans doute la nouvelle de l'explosion s'était déjà répandue, et on les imaginait en pleine mission. Seuls quelques intrépides les accostèrent pour une photo ou une signature. Midoriya songea à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas eu de promenade aussi paisible depuis des lustres.

Ils avaient attendu un bon moment à l'hôpital ; le soir commençait déjà à tomber. En ce début de saison des pluies, la pénombre venait vite. A l'approche de leur objectif, il ralentit le pas et se prit à contempler le tumulte des rues autour de lui. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis qu'il avait rencontré All Might. Le monde des héros avait profondément changé, mais le changement s'était produit sous la surface. D'un regard extérieur, on aurait pu jurer que tout était comme avant, mais le regard des passants ne trompait pas. L'âge d'or était terminé, le temps était à la reconstruction.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose et qu'on ne va pas juste raviver des mauvais souvenirs pour rien ? demanda Kirishima, exprimant tout haut ce que Midoriya craignait tout bas.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura jamais.

Il ralentit encore et se rendit compte qu'il essayait de repousser au maximum le moment fatidique. Il n'avait pas parlé à Shinsou depuis ce fameux jour. Et encore, il n'avait fait que monologuer pendant que son ami regardait dans le vide, imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aucun de ses mots ne l'avaient touché. Comment auraient-ils pu ? A ce moment, Shinsou était loin dans un monde où cette catastrophe ne s'était jamais produite. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour l'affronter. Midoriya espéra qu'il était enfin arrivé à dépasser ce cap difficile.

La clochette tinta quand ils poussèrent la porte du restaurant. La salle était plongée dans une demi-obscurité de début de soirée et la vitrine pleine de sucreries constituait la seule source de lumière. Dos à eux, un homme aux cheveux ras nettoyait une table à l'aide d'un chiffon.

— Désolé, dit-il d'un ton monocorde en se tournant vers eux, nous n'ouvrons que d…

Il s'interrompit et, tout de suite, son visage s'assombrit. Midoriya remarqua à ce moment à quel point il avait changé. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés, mais Shinsou en paraissait facilement dix de plus. Il avait peu grandi depuis le lycée, mais beaucoup maigri. La musculature qu'il avait acquise à partir du début de deuxième année s'était évaporée, laissant la place à une silhouette fine, anguleuse comme découpée dans du carton. Sa coupe de cheveux austère accentuait encore la saillance de ses traits.

— Allez-vous-en, cracha-t-il avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Midoriya avança de quelques pas, tandis que Kirishima restait en retrait. Il ne se laisserait pas décourager aussi facilement. Il savait que, même si Shinsou avait quitté le monde de l'héroïsme, sans doute pour toujours, demeurait en lui la flamme qui fait les héros, celle qui vous pousse à tout faire pour sauver un innocent, peu importe le prix.

— Shinsou…

— Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Et je peux pas vous aider. La seule chose à faire maintenant, c'est de prier pour qu'il meure sans douleur.

Il termina d'astiquer la table et se dirigea derrière le comptoir, bousculant Midoriya au passage.

— On veut juste que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Même le plus petit détail…

— J'ai dit non !

D'un geste brusque, il referma un tiroir, qui claqua et fit vibrer toute la vaisselle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

— J'ai mis trop de temps à essayer de l'oublier, reprit-il plus bas, pour que vous veniez tout gâcher. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail avant l'ouverture.

Midoriya soupira. Il voulait tellement le faire changer d'avis, qu'il leur livre au moins quelques bribes de ce qu'il avait vu. Et puis, Shinsou était son ami ; à le voir dans cet état, il sentait la nausée lui monter au coeur. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots justes, lui montrer qu'il comprenait sa peine, mais qu'il était temps de la mettre de côté pour se tourner vers l'avenir.

Il était sur le point de tourner les talons, quand Kirishima éleva la voix :

— Et alors ? C'est tout ?! Ça s'arrête là ? Tu nous chasses comme des malpropres et on fait quoi, nous ? On abandonne Katsuki comme tu as abandonné Monoma ?!

Il avait progressivement haussé le ton jusqu'à hurler, mais s'interrompit brusquement quand il se rendit compte que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il murmura un pitoyable « Désolé » mais ne fut même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu lui-même. Midoriya et Shinsou le dévisagèrent de concert, avant que ce dernier baisse les yeux et plonge dans le mutisme le plus total. Cette fois, songea Midoriya, aucune chance qu'il se confie à nous. Il se retourna vers la sortie.

— Asseyez-vous, leur intima Shinsou alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller. Je vais tout vous raconter. Mais ensuite, vous disparaissez. Je veux plus jamais vous voir.

* * *

— _Un, deux, trois ! Cheese !_

_Un grand sourire se dessine sur leurs visages tandis que le flash les aveugle. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Shinsou, Monoma et Ojiro se prennent en photo au milieu des stands de la matsuri. Ça y est, enfin, leur troisième année est terminée et ils n'ont plus qu'à passer l'examen du permis pour devenir des héros à part entière. Les classes A et B se sont réunies à cette occasion, Shigaraki et ses sbires ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir et tout le monde a le coeur à la fête._

— _Oh non, je ferme les yeux ! se lamente Ojiro en contemplant le cliché sur son écran. Faut qu'on en reprenne une._

— _On en prendra encore plein ! proteste Monoma. Et j'ai vu un stand de calamar grillé là-bas !_

_Ojiro se pince le nez et fait la grimace._

— _Pas question que tu m'approches si tu manges ce truc qui pue._

— _Si je savais que ça suffisait pour t'éloigner, j'en mangerais matin, midi et soir, réplique Monoma._

_Il tire la langue, taquin, et Ojiro lui répond de la même façon, faussement boudeur. Pourtant, ils se dirigent tous les deux de bon pas vers les étals de nourriture. Shinsou suit à son rythme, quelques mètres plus loin. Observe d'un oeil amusé Tetsutetsu et Kirishima, une bande de tissu nouée autour du front, s'affronter au punching ball de foire et se faire ridiculiser par Kendou. Salue Uraraka et Mina qui passent à côté de lui avec la plus grosse barbe à papa qu'il ait jamais vu. Sero les dépasse également et pioche sans vergogne dans le nuage de sucre bleu. Un peu plus loin, Tsuyu et Midoriya sont accroupis devant un jeu de pêche au poisson rouge. Shinsou s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin, devant le tir à la carabine. Il n'a jamais été très fan des armes à feu, mais se dit qu'il faudrait essayer, un peu plus tard, que ce serait amusant. Mais pour l'instant, son estomac crie famine._

_Il rejoint Monoma et Ojiro, jette son dévolu sur une barquette de takoyaki dont la chaleur douce le réchauffe. Ojiro fait semblant d'être dégouté quand Monoma mord à grandes bouchées dans son calamar grillé. Shinsou se demande comment ils ont pu devenir amis, tous les trois, quand ils sont si différents, mais dès qu'il songe à sa vie avant de les rencontrer, leur absence lui semble incongrue ; il manque quelque chose._

— _Ouvre grand, lui intime Monoma alors qu'ils se dirigent de nouveau vers les attractions._

_Shinsou s'exécute et le blondinet lui glisse dans la bouche un gros bonbon rond et dur au goût de raisin chimique. Il fait de même pour Ojiro et en gobe un à son tour. Bientôt, leurs langues se colorent de violet et ils immortalisent le moment._

_Quand ils arrivent près du stand de tir, ils constatent qu'ils ont été devancés par Jirou. Bien campée sur ses pieds, elle vise le dernier ballon qui flotte dans sa cage. Inspire. Se bloque. Tire. La baudruche crève. Hagakure et Mina, en pom-pom girls improvisées, jubilent et en réclame encore plus. Mais Jirou a épuisé tous ses plombs, elle repart avec une peluche de koala en salopette qui fait peu ou prou la même taille que Mineta. Galvanisé par un tel succès, Shinsou tente sa chance mais ne touche que deux ballons. Décidément, les armes à feu, ce n'est pas son truc et il vient de gâcher cinq cents yens. Heureusement, le feu d'artifice vient à point nommé pour lui changer les idées._

_Dans la pelouse tendre et fraîche, les trois adolescents s'installent côte à côte. Les autres élèves sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la prairie, ils leur font de petits signes de la main ou des grands coucous. Jirou a sorti un ukulélé et entonne une chanson à la mode. Faute de punching ball, Tetsutetsu et Kirishima se sont rabattus sur le bras de fer et Kaminari leur tient office de table. Eux profitent de l'intimité que leur procure la nuit et se tiennent par le petit doigt pour ne pas oublier leur promesse. Une semaine plus tôt, Ojiro leur a offert à tous la même bague d'auriculaire. De la camelote, en vérité, mais dont le symbole n'a pas de prix. Ils resteront toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un serment._

_Quand le ciel s'embrase de couleurs, Shinsou sourit comme jamais il ne s'en serait pensé capable. Il a envie de rire aux éclats ; jamais il n'avait soupçonné qu'on puisse être aussi heureux._

_Une fois le feu d'artifice fini, tout le monde se lève et rejoint la fête. Pour les élèves de Yuei, il est temps de partir. Demain, ils se lèvent tôt et partent pour la dernière semaine avant l'examen dans une des résidences secondaires de la famille Yaoyorozu. C'est à plusieurs heures de route mais personne d'autre ne peut accueillir quarante personnes d'un coup._

— _Mon portable ! s'écrie Monoma en tâtant ses poches, tandis qu'ils remontent un petit sentier escarpé. Je l'ai plus ! Je l'avais il y a deux minutes._

— _Tu l'as sans doute fait tomber pendant le feu d'artifice, dit Shinsou. Bon, on va aller le chercher. Mashi, tu dis aux autres de nous attendre au minibus ?_

_L'intéressé lève le pouce en guise de réponse et continue de s'éloigner tandis qu'ils retournent sur leurs pas. Quand ils arrivent à la prairie, tout le monde est parti, à l'exception de Jirou, debout seule sous le ciel dégagé, son koala toujours sous le bras et le ukulélé en bandoulière. Elle les remarque et leur adresse un immense sourire._

— _Je pensais voir des étoiles, mais en ville, elles sont cachés par la lumière._

— _On en verra plein à Kagoshima, la rassure Shinsou._

_Elle acquiesce et se joint à eux dans la quête du portable perdu, que Shinsou fait furieusement sonner pour le trouver plus facilement. Ils le trouvent enfin, il a dégringolé la pente, sans nul doute pendant la course poursuite qui opposait un Monoma hilare à un Bakugou enragé, qui jurait de lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Le chemin du retour n'est pas très long mais ils doivent traverser un sous-bois sombre. A la lampe torche du téléphone de Shinsou, ils avancent prudemment. La civilisation n'est qu'à quelques pas, mais à cet instant, ils ont l'impression de se trouver au coeur d'une forêt profonde._

— _Tu es sacrément douée au tir, dit Shinsou à Jirou pour meubler le silence oppressant._

— _J'ai appris pendant mon stage, explique-t-elle. Comme mon Alter n'est pas très offensif, j'aurais sûrement le droit d'avoir une arme. Ils font des super pistolets de capture, maintenant, à ce que j'ai entendu._

_Lancés sur ce sujet de discussion tout trouvé, ils n'entendent pas le bruissement des feuillages derrière eux._

—

_Shinsou ouvre les yeux et c'est comme si son crâne se fendait en deux. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent. Tout s'est passé en un éclair. Ils étaient plus nombreux, plus rapides et avaient l'avantage de la surprise._

_Ils sont attachés tous les trois, à trois angles différents d'une pièce crasseuse et humide. Il y fait froid, un courant d'air s'infiltre par un soupirail condamné. Jirou se réveille, suivie de près par Monoma. Eux non plus n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font là. Leurs poignets sont liés dans leur dos par d'épaisses menottes ; chaque vaine tentative leur confirme qu'ils ne réussiront pas à les retirer si facilement. Bientôt, l'agitation les gagne. Ils n'ont pas d'Alter offensif, aucun d'entre eux, il leur sera difficile de résister à leurs ravisseurs. Mais les cours de Yuei ont porté leurs fruits et ils parviennent à conserver leur calme._

— _Bien, résume Shinsou à voix basse, la première chose, c'est de savoir à qui on a à faire. Ils vont forcément entrer ou tenter de nous approcher à un moment ou un autre. J'essaierai d'en contrôler un avec mon Alter._

_En vérité, il se doute que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Si on les a enlevés eux, et personne d'autre, il doit y avoir une raison. Leurs geôliers sont forcément au courant de leur Alter. Il se demande ce que l'on va faire d'eux et plus le temps passe, plus il se persuade qu'ils n'en ressortiront pas vivants. La pièce est nue, inhospitalière. On a placé dans deux coins de la pièce de simples seaux d'aisance. Ils ne prévoient pas de les garder là très longtemps._

_Le temps passe, ils ne savent pas exactement combien de temps. Une faim mêlée de terreur gronde dans leurs estomacs. Shinsou pense à Ojiro, se demande comment il va, s'il est en train de les chercher. Il prie pour qu'il soit sur la bonne voie. Il ferme les yeux et s'imagine qu'il lui parle en songe, qu'il lui indique le chemin. Puis, il se rend compte qu'il ne sait absolument pas où ils se trouvent et que même s'il était doué de télépathie, cela ne servirait à rien._

— _Toshi ? l'interpelle Monoma dans un murmure._

_Il ouvre les yeux et voit Monoma lui sourire doucement._

— _On va s'en sortir, d'accord ?_

_Shinsou hoche la tête et lui sourit à son tour. Il touche du pouce la bague à son auriculaire et tout de suite, la peur s'atténue. Monoma a raison. Tant qu'ils sont ensemble, tout va bien. Et ils seront bientôt des héros professionnels. Ils en verront d'autres._

_Lassé de patienter sans rien faire, Shinsou se met à observer. Et il remarque dans les cheveux de Jirou deux épingles colorées. Du doigt, il tâte ses menottes pour repérer le trou de la serrure. Bingo ! Voilà un bout de temps qu'il n'a pas crocheté une serrure, mais il se sent assez confiant pour tenter le coup. A force d'acrobaties et autres contortions, Jirou parvient à lui faire glisser le minuscule morceau de métal et, pendant l'heure qui suit, il s'applique à gratter le plastique souple qui en entoure le bout. Il y parvient à peine que la porte de la cellule s'ouvre._

_L'homme qui leur fait face est grand et mince. Tout de noir vêtu, il porte une cagoule tout aussi sombre surmonté d'une grille dorée qui rappelle les masques d'escrime. Sans un mot, il les observe un à un. Shinsou cache l'épingle à cheveux au creux de sa main et prie pour qu'il ne les fouille pas._

— _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_L'homme dresse un doigt ganté de cuir devant son visage, et pousse un « shhh » métallique qui les fait tous frémir. Quand il passe à proximité de Jirou, celle-ci tente le tout pour le tout et lance un de ses jacks vers la jambe de l'inconnu. D'un geste souple, il l'esquive et, la seconde d'après, s'accroupit, la saisit à la gorge, et colle une lame sous son oreille._

— _Ne me force pas à la couper, menace-t-il, bien trop calme._

_Il fait monter encore un peu l'arme, jusqu'à entailler la peau. Une goutte de sang perle et coule jusque dans le cou de Jirou._

— _C'est bon, je le ferai plus._

_Il la lâche. Se lève. Il fait signe d'entrer à une personne qui se trouve hors de leur champ de vision. Ils reconnaissent aussitôt cet homme rabougri, au visage sinistre : Suginuma Yukio. Il est recherché pour son implication dans les meurtres de Ryukyuu et Vlad King. Personne ne sait encore quel est son Alter. Il fait partie des Invisibles, ceux qui réussissent à se faire déclarer comme sans-Alter pour dissimuler leurs capacités._

— _Commence par celui-là, dit l'homme en noir en pointant Monoma._

_Suginuma obtempère et se dirige vers lui d'un pas nonchalant._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?! demande Shinsou._

_En guise de réponse, on lui assène un violent coup de pied au visage. Sonné, il voit quand même l'homme en noir s'approcher de lui. Shinsou n'a pas le temps de protester. Il lui ouvre la bouche, y fourre sans ménagement une boule de tissu humide et le bâillonne avec du ruban adhésif._

_Tout ce remue-ménage attire l'attention de Suginuma, qui se détourne de Monoma pour s'approcher de Shinsou. Tant mieux, songe-t-il. Qu'ils le prennent lui, plutôt que son ami, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Peu importe ce qu'ils comptent faire, qu'ils le lui fassent à lui._

— _Alors, c'est toi, Shinsou Hitoshi ?_

_Suginuma se penche vers lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, comme un père le ferait à son fils._

— _Ouvre grand les yeux et apprends._

_Shinsou ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il proteste, mais ne parvient qu'à récolter un second coup, tandis que Suginuma s'installe de nouveau face à Monoma. A travers la douleur, il voudrait crier mais le tissu qu'il a dans la bouche étouffe tous les sons. Non, ne faites pas ça ! hurle-t-il en esprit. Prenez-moi, pas lui ! Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous en prenez pas à lui !_

_Monoma tente de se dégager mais à l'instant où Suginuma glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, il se fige, la tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Suginuma lui baisse la tête, le force à le regarder dans les yeux et récite à mi-voix des mots que Shinsou ne comprend pas. Il n'est même pas certain qu'ils aient du sens et lui rappellent plus des sutras anônnés par un moine dans un temple qu'à de vraies phrases. Il continue, encore et encore, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Monoma, les mains fermement agrippées à son crâne. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'arrête et se lève dans un soupir frustré. Monoma, lui, s'effondre, évanoui. Shinsou voudrait se jeter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et lui dire que tout ira bien. Une vague de culpabilité le submerge. Il voudrait être à sa place, ne pas l'avoir laissé subir tout ça. Il n'a qu'une hâte, le voir se réveiller et que ce cauchemar se termine._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande l'homme en noir._

_Suginuma fait un geste du menton en direction de Monoma, qui gît sur le sol, inconscient._

— _L'a trop résisté, explique-t-il en mangeant la moitié de ses mots. Il est mort._

_Shinsou ne comprend pas tout de suite le sens de ses mots. C'est impossible, ça n'a aucun sens, aucun. Il le revoit encore, quelques heures auparavant, se chamailler avec Ojiro pour une bête histoire de calamar grillé. Il sent de nouveau sa tête posée sur ses genoux pendant le feu d'artifice, sa langue colorée de violet. Puis il voit l'homme en noir examiner Monoma et il sait. Il voit son corps désarticulé et ses yeux entrouverts qui ne regardent plus rien. Sa vision se brouille, il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler. Même sans son bâillon, il n'aurait pas réussi à sortir le moindre son._

— _Passe à la fille, ordonne l'homme à Suginuma, tandis qu'il retire les menottes du cadavre. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire de celui-là._

_Comme Monoma avant elle, Jirou tente de reculer. Elle donne des coups de pieds dans le vide, hurle à s'en arracher la gorge. Mais quand elle essaie un nouveau coup de jack, la lame de l'homme en noir siffle à travers la pièce et se fiche dans le mur, emportant le lobe avec elle._

— _Je t'avais prévenue._

_Le visage tordu d'épouvante, elle regarde le long bout de chair tombé au sol. Suginuma en profite pour lui saisir la tête d'une main._

— _N'essaie pas de me repousser. Détends-toi, laisse-toi faire et tu vivras._

_Shinsou n'ose même pas regarder la suite des événements. Il tourne la tête et ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il peut. Il tente d'ignorer la voix monocorde de Suginuma qui récite toujours ses sutras, et le frottement du corps qu'on sort de la pièce. Il tient toujours l'épingle à cheveux entre ses doigts mais ne sait plus s'il a envie de s'en servir._

— _Eh bien voilà !_

_Suginuma jubile. Quand il se lève, Jirou ne s'évanouit pas, non. Elle est bien éveillée, mais dans ses yeux ne brillent plus aucune étincelle de vie. Elle se contente de fixer Suginuma d'un air vide. Il se penche de nouveau vers elle mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour la délivrer de ses menottes. Comme téléguidée, Jirou se lève et, aux ordres de Suginuma, marche de long en large dans la pièce. Puis, elle s'arrête et s'accroche à son bras._

— _Regarde, Hitoshi, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Je suis content que tu puisses assister à cette petite démonstration. Tu es peut-être réticent maintenant, mais toi et moi, nous ferons de grandes choses._

_Il se penche de nouveau vers Jirou et inspire longuement au creux de son cou. Elle ne réagit pas. Shinsou sent un liquide acide lui remonter le long de l'oesophage mais parvient in extremis à se contrôler. S'il venait à vomir, il s'étoufferait à coup sûr._

— _Va donc aider notre ami Silk Road à se débarrasser du brouillon. Fais tout ce qu'il te dit, d'accord ? On s'amusera plus tard._

_Jirou hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Suginuma s'assoit en tailleur devant Shinsou et lui adresse un grand sourire._

— _Elle restera toujours comme ça, tu sais ? Je vais devoir m'en occuper et lui dire tout ce qu'elle doit faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je dois lui dire de manger si je ne veux pas qu'elle crève de faim et d'aller aux toilettes pour ne pas qu'elle se pisse dessus. Un travail à plein temps. C'est l'inconvénient de mon Alter. Et puis, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait. On ne peut pas changer d'avis. C'est tellement plus pratique de soumettre qui tu veux pendant quelques minutes et de le laisser ensuite continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour ça que je t'envie, toi. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas nous être utile._

_Shinsou détourne le regard et le laisse déblatérer. Rien, il se rend compte qu'il ne ressent plus rien. Il est persuadé d'être arrivé tout droit en Enfer et il ne ressent plus aucune peur. Ils lui ont pris Monoma. Que peuvent-ils faire de pire ?_

_Jirou revient de longues minutes plus tard, d'un pas rapide._

— _Les héros, dit-elle sans émotion. Ils arrivent. Il faut y aller._

_Suginuma soupire, mais pour Shinsou, c'est sa chance de pouvoir enfin sortir de là. S'il arrive à se libérer, il peut aussi neutraliser Suginuma avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Il ne s'en sent pas la force mais il le doit à Jirou et à Monoma._

— _Merde, grogne Suginuma entre ses dents, on peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes. Bon, aide-moi à le sortir de là._

_Jirou et Suginuma se mettent à deux pour hisser Shinsou sur ses jambes et le guider à travers des couloirs sombres. Il fait semblant d'obtempérer et passe l'épingle à cheveux dans le trou de la serrure de ses menottes. Il arrive enfin à les ouvrir alors qu'ils débouchent presque sur l'extérieur. Suginuma est au tapis en un coup de poing. Ce n'est qu'un homme malingre qui n'a sans doute jamais combattu de sa vie. Shinsou se tourne vers Jirou, prêt à faire face à un adversaire plus aguerri mais elle se contente de rester debout à côté de lui, sans bouger. Elle ne fera rien sans que Suginuma ne lui en ai donné l'ordre, se souvient-il._

_Doucement, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la guide vers la sortie. Il entend déjà le tumulte dehors, les sirènes de police et le fracas des affrontements._

— _Allez viens, il faut pas rester là, dit Shinsou une fois qu'il a retiré son bâillon._

_Elle le suit sans broncher et ils arrivent dans une arrière-cour. Dans un coin, un tas informe fume et dégage l'odeur la plus écoeurante que Shinsou ait jamais sentie. D'un pas prudent, il s'en approche. En son centre, repose une silhouette jadis humaine, recouverte d'une cendre d'un noir profond. Les extrémités n'ont pas eu le temps de se consumer et Shinsou reconnaît un pied, un morceau d'avant-bras. Mais surtout, il reconnaît une main au petit doigt duquel scintille une bague en toc._

_Tout le reste de cette journée reste flou dans sa tête. Il ne reprend conscience de lui-même que bien des jours plus tard, à l'hôpital. On ne tarde pas à le transférer au service psychiatrique. Syndrome de stress post-traumatique, dit-on. Lui sait juste qu'il a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde._

_Ojiro vient le voir, parfois. Il a mal, lui aussi, et sa douleur sort sous la forme d'une colère qui gronde et qui se tourne bientôt vers Shinsou. Shinsou qui s'en est sorti, Shinsou qui l'a laissé. Shinsou qui ne reproche rien à Ojiro parce qu'il se considère tout autant coupable, si ce n'est plus._

_Quand Ojiro apprend que Shinsou renonce à devenir un héros, qu'il ne passera pas le permis avec toute la promotion de Yuei, il lui jette sa bague à la figure et le traite de lâche. Trois mois plus tard, il s'envole vers le nord du pays, sans lui avoir jamais réadressé la parole._

_Un an plus tard, il envoie message sur message à Shinsou pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Shinsou ne lui répond pas._

* * *

Shinsou termina son récit les yeux fixés sur un point au loin. Ils n'avaient été retenu en otage que pendant vingt-quatre heures, mais cela avait suffi pour faire basculer leurs vies pour toujours. De temps en temps, il jouait distraitement avec les deux bagues qu'il portait l'une sur l'autre à l'auriculaire et qui teintait sa peau d'un vert grisâtre.

Midoriya fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

— Et ce Silk Road, tu as une idée de qui il s'agit ?

Shinsou secoua la tête.

— Je n'en sais rien. J'en avais parlé à la police à l'époque mais ça n'avait mené à rien.

— D'accord. Merci de nous avoir parlé, vraiment.

Shinsou haussa les épaules et se leva de table pour débarrasser les tasses vides.

— On ne va pas tarder à ouvrir pour la soirée.

Midoriya et Kirishima comprirent qu'il les congédiait et le remercièrent une nouvelle fois.

— Même après toutes ces années, tu restes toujours notre ami, d'accord ? dit Midoriya en s'approchant du comptoir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

— C'est gentil mais je me débrouille.

Midoriya soupira et le salua, non sans lui avoir glissé une carte où il avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Shinsou la glissa dans sa poche sans un mot ni un regard.

— Midoriya, Kirishima ? les appela-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le café.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Dehors, le vent s'était levé et s'engouffrait dans la grande salle.

— Bakugou, il ne se laissera jamais faire, il va résister. Mais… c'est bien. C'est mieux que le contraire.

— On arrivera à temps, assura Kirishima.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Petit avertissement : ce chapitre est comme qui dirait plutôt pas mal cracra dans son ensemble. Je vais pas trop détailler histoire de ne pas tout spoiler non plus, mais si vous êtes sensibles à tout ce qui touche aux mains ou à la bouche en règle générale, je vous conseille d'avancer avec prudence.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bakugou tira de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne qui le maintenait attaché au mur. Le métal claqua, résonnant dans toute la cellule. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait rien entendu dans l'autre pièce et, si ses calculs étaient exacts, il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Avec un peu de chance, ses geôliers devaient en profiter pour dormir un peu. Raison de plus pour ne pas les réveiller. La chaîne ne cèderait pas, de toute manière. Avec ses explosions, il aurait peut-être pu s'en prendre au mur, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à produire assez de nitroglycérine pour causer plus qu'un minable pétard mouillé.

Il connaissait l'autre solution, la seule solution, mais il aurait préféré l'éviter. Certes, ses mains ne lui serviraient à rien pour le moment. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était une meilleure allonge pour se servir de ses pieds et profiter de l'effet de surprise. Il regarda sa main menottée et déglutit. S'il choisissait cette option, il aurait encore moins le droit à l'erreur. Mais le temps pressait. Depuis qu'il se souvenait de qui était Suginuma, l'urgence de sortir de cet enfer au plus vite se faisait sentir. Il ne devait surtout pas tomber entre les griffes de ce taré.

— Merde, grogna-t-il à mi-voix, les dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, ou mourir. Mourir, ou pire encore.

D'abord, il s'empara de la couverture et y mordit de toutes ses forces. Un goût âcre de saleté se répandit dans sa bouche et il dût lutter contre l'envie de vomir. Mais il tint bon. Si cette étape était désagréable, ce qui allait suivre serait pire encore. Il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de ces menottes. Il inspira à fond, par le nez, jusqu'à sentir son rythme cardiaque descendre un peu. Le dégoût et l'appréhension lui nouaient l'estomac. Il fallait le faire, et le faire vite, avant de renoncer. Il plaça sa main gauche sur sa droite, la paume enveloppant tout son pouce.

Compta.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Crac. Le son fut à peine audible de l'extérieur, comme une toute petite branche que l'on brise sous son pied, mais il résonna aux oreilles de Bakugou, qui laissa échapper malgré lui une plainte aiguë. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et constata l'angle étrange qu'avait pris son pouce. La douleur pulsait dans toute sa main, à la limite de l'intolérable. Une larme naquit au coin de son oeil, et tomba tout de suite sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas terminé. Sa main passait un peu mieux à travers la menotte, mais il allait devoir forcer. Yeux fermés, dents serrées, il tira autant qu'il pouvait sur l'anneau de métal qui lui mordait les chairs. La douleur était telle qu'il ne la sentait presque plus, les nerfs complètement saturés. Il tira, ignorant la brûlure de l'acier qui entamait la peau. Et quand enfin vint la délivrance, ce fut dans le bruit humide du tissu cutané se détachant du muscle.

La tête de Bakugou tournait, sa vision se brouillait. Tremblant, il leva sa main libérée près de son visage. Son doigt pendait, mou et inarticulé, recouvert d'une couche de peau sanguinolente qui avait glissé de son poignet jusqu'à sa première phalange. Des marbrures blanches parcouraient la chair à vif, que Bakugou sentait palpiter, furieuse d'être ainsi exposée à l'air libre. Il laissa tomber son bras à côté de lui, et se mit à rire. Rire comme jamais il n'avait ri auparavant. Libre, il allait être enfin libre.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la silhouette de Silk Road se découpa dans l'entrebaillement. Parfait, pensa Bakugou, on attendait plus que toi. Tandis que l'homme s'approchait de lui pour déterminer ce qui pouvait bien être aussi drôle, Bakugou repéra la poche où il gardait les clés de ses menottes. Il chorégraphia chacun de ses mouvements mentalement. Dès qu'il serait assez proche, Bakugou se jeterait sur lui et entourerait son cou de ses jambes. Il lui briserait la nuque d'un seul coup et, une fois le cadavre tombé à proximité, il n'aurait plus qu'à se pencher pour ramasser ce qui l'intéressait.

Il lança l'assaut dès que la main de Silk Road effleura son épaule. Sa main droite le faisait toujours horriblement souffrir, mais tant qu'il se concentrait sur son objectif, il ne pouvait pas échouer. L'adrénaline qui circulait dans son corps l'empêchait d'être ralenti par la douleur et il avait l'avantage de la surprise. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne devait pas échouer.

Silk Road recula d'un pas en le voyant arriver, pris au dépourvu. A cette distance, il pouvait encore riposter, mais Bakugou ne lui en laisserait pas l'opportunité. Il s'élança, leva les jambes en direction du visage de son adversaire.

Un puissant coup le stoppa en plein élan. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le voir, Silk Road s'était encore reculé, assez pour gagner assez d'allonge et lui asséner un violent coup de pied au niveau du plexus solaire. Ce salaud était rapide, bien plus que Bakugou l'avait espéré. La respiration coupée, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout son corps se retrouva projeté en arrière. Son dos rencontra le mur de béton. Puis ce fut au tour de l'arrière de son crâne.

Il ne vit plus que du noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait un mal de tête tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Devant ses yeux, une forme humaine, nimbée de lumière douce, s'avançait vers lui. Quand elle fut tout près de lui, Bakugou reconnut Camie. Entièrement nue, elle lui adressait un doux sourire. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, et vint s'allonger tout près de lui. Sa poitrine douce et chaude appuyait contre le bras de Bakugou et elle promena ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés le long de son torse endolori.

— Mon pauvre Katsu, déplora-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Ça craint grave comme situation… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires ; elle l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle, où il arrivait enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle avait perdu tout droit de s'inquiéter de son sort.

— Oh, je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle, en frappant du poing sur sa paume. Puisque tu ne peux pas te sauver, tu n'as qu'à te suicider.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et Katsuki se laissa hypnotiser par la danse de ses seins, qui gigotaient en même temps qu'elle. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour de telles pensées, mais il l'avait rarement autant désirée. Il tenta de l'attraper, pour l'attirer à lui et lui faire une dernière fois l'amour, comme avant, mais ses muscles étaient trop faible et elle se dérobait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait.

— Tu pourrais te mordre la langue, proposa-t-elle. Genre, super fort, pour la couper. Comme ça, tu te viderai de sang et tu mourrais. Ce serait facile, comme croquer dans un gros daifuku avec une belle fraise au milieu. Comme ça.

Elle eut un mouvement étrange, un soubresaut, puis un flot de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les yeux dans le vague, elle le laissa couler tout le long de son corps. Puis, Bakugou cligna des yeux et la peau de Camie retrouva sa blancheur immaculée.

— Non, t'as raison, c'est trop dégueu. Il va falloir que tu te magnes, parce que le temps passe. Tic tac, tic tac…

A mesure qu'elle égrenait les secondes, Camie devint de plus en plus translucide, jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux et son sourire restent visibles.

— En attendant, fais de beaux rêves.

Avant de disparaître complètement, elle souffla dans sa direction un fin nuage de poussière d'étoiles.

* * *

_Les retardataires se font attendre, une fois de plus. Bakugou se demande ce qui l'a poussé à se joindre à ses camarades pour cette stupide sortie de début d'été. Maintenant que le camp des deuxième année est terminé, ils peuvent profiter de leur mois d'août comme bon leur semble. Et bien sûr, quoi de mieux pour oublier le stress des cours que de retrouver les mêmes imbéciles qu'on voit tous les jours ?_

_Ce serait assez pénible s'il n'y avait que les classes A et B, mais non, il a fallu que ce crétin de Double Face invite aussi la brochette d'ahuris de Shiketsu. Bakugou comptait sur eux pour ne pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays juste pour leur passer le bonjour, mais il a manifestement placé trop d'espoir en eux._

_Tandis qu'il rumine, il ne voit pas la jeune fille qui se glisse derrière Sero et Kaminari, puis passe ses bras autour de leurs épaules pour leur chuchoter :_

— _Coucou, les garçons, ça vous dit de voir l'amoureuse de notre petit Katsu adoré ? Mon Alter fait voir aux gens touuuuuut ce qu'ils ont le plus envie de voir._

_Sans attendre leur réponse, elle forme entre ses lèvres une fumée colorée qu'elle envoie en direction de Katsuki. Quand celui-ci se retourne, il se retrouve face à une canette de café Boss, la noire, sa préférée. Tenant cette canette, un homme blond dont une étole recouvre le bas du visage. Il porte une chemise dont il a relevé les manches et un pantalon qui découvre ses chevilles, agrémenté d'une paire de bretelles bordeaux. Bakugou l'a déjà vu habillé ainsi, une fois, dans un magazine. L'homme sourit ; on ne voit pas sa bouche, mais on le devine aux rides qui s'accentuent au coin de ses yeux._

— _Tu dois avoir soif, par une telle chaleur, dit-il simplement._

_Bakugou ne répond pas. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui, atterrés, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Une goutte coule le long de sa joue, il ne sait pas très bien s'il s'agit de sueur ou bien d'une larme. Elle a un goût salé quand elle arrive à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avance la main vers l'homme, mais au moment où il le touche, plus rien ne subsiste. L'illusion s'est dissipée._

_Bakugou se rend compte à ce moment-là de la chape de plomb qui s'est créée autour de lui._

— _Y a rien à voir, putain ! hurle-t-il à tous ceux qui osent encore croiser son regard. D'où vous vous permettez de me mater comme ça, les figurants ?!_

_Il baisse la tête, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, et ne dit pas un mot de plus de toute la journée._

—

_Camie parvient à le retrouver un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Alors que tous les autres partagent le dessert apporté par Sato sur la nappe de pique-nique, Bakugou s'est assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'abri du soleil qui descend à peine sur l'horizon. Il tient entre ses doigts une petite fleur bleue, qu'il vient d'arracher à la pelouse._

— _C'est du myosotis, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Ma tante est fleuriste, je connais une tonne de noms de fleurs._

— _Je me fous de comment elle s'appelle. J'aime juste la couleur._

_Il retire une à une les feuilles qui entourent la tige. Les écrase entre son pouce et son index et, une fois réduit en bouillie, les laisse tomber au sol. Ses phalanges se couvrent petit à petit de taches verdâtres._

— _Tes amis m'ont tout expliqué. C'était ton mentor, c'est ça ?_

_Il hausse les épaules, sans jamais se détacher de son massacre végétal._

— _Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était hyper naze. 0/10 pour Camie…_

— _Te fatigue pas, c'est bon._

_Elle soupire, peu convaincue par cette réponse._

— _Attends, j'ai pas terminé ! proteste-t-elle. Je voulais aussi te dire que… ben… ça m'a grave touchée. Je pensais que t'étais une sorte de monstre froid et sans coeur, mais je me rends compte que c'est carrément pas vrai._

_Il la fusille du regard, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre sa remarque comme une insulte ou un compliment. Dans sa main, plus aucune feuille, ni même la tige. Il ne reste au creux de sa paume que les corolles cérulées._

— _T'es plutôt un chouette gars, en fait._

_Camie lui sourit, se penche vers lui et colle ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis elle se lève et part rejoindre les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de Bakugou vibre dans sa poche._

✉ _CC c'est Camie ! Eiji-chou m'a donner tn num, jespere que sa tembete pas 3_

_Il lève les yeux au ciel et souffle, mais répond tout de même d'un signe de la main à Camie quand elle lui fait un grand coucou, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne vers son hôtel en compagnie des deux autres de Shiketsu. C'est une idiote mais il pourrait bien s'attacher à elle. Il a le don d'attirer l'affection d'adorables crétins._

* * *

Bakugou se réveilla quand il sentit qu'on détachait une de ses menottes. Silk Road était assis sur le lit, à côté de lui et défaisait le gros pansement dont il avait entouré la main de son prisonnier, là où la peau s'était détachée. Quand il vit que Bakugou était réveillé, il porta la main à sa ceinture, où étaient alignées trois seringues hypodermiques.

— Ne me force pas à faire ça, dit-il d'un ton égal. Je viens juste voir comment vont tes points.

Bakugou n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se contenta de le regarder faire. La douleur se ravivait à chaque fois que Silk Road effleurait la plaie, mais le calvaire fut vite terminé. Une fois sa blessure nettoyée et pansée, Silk Road remit en place l'attelle autour du pouce de Bakugou.

— Pourquoi ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne répondit pas, perplexe.

— Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté ?

La question brûlait les lèvres de Bakugou depuis qu'il avait compris que Silk Road était l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis toutes ces années. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en connaître la réponse mais espérait au fond de lui qu'il trouverait la paix en apprenant la vérité. Qu'il arriverait à s'endormir le soir sans être envahi par une colère froide qui ne le laissait pas fermer les yeux.

— Si j'ai tué Best Jeanist, c'est pour devenir plus fort.

Alors c'était ça. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne s'agissait que d'une bête histoire de puissance, d'un vilain qui recherchait la gloire dans la défaite d'un héros. Avait-il la moindre idée de tout le mal qu'il avait causé ? Bakugou ferma les yeux, pendant que Silk Road refermait la menotte autour de son poignet. De nouveau, il se trouvait sur ce toit terrasse et il sentait une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il n'y avait plus qu'à cet endroit, qui ne vivait que dans ses souvenirs, qu'il existait pour de vrai.

— Moi aussi, vous m'avez tué ce jour-là…

Silk Road rassemblait ses affaires dans la trousse de secours mais s'arrêta pour observer de nouveau Bakugou, la tête penchée d'un côté comme un chaton curieux.

— Pourtant, je te vois toujours en vie. Tu parles, tu bouges, tu respires…

— Je fais juste très bien semblant.

Silk Road ne répondit pas. Il termina de ranger son matériel et se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Bakugou.

— Ça ne sert à rien de vénérer de la poussière, tu sais… dit-il avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine.

* * *

Assis dans sa cellule, Suginuma attendait le bon moment. Le boss lui avait dit que son temps viendrait, et il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'être enfin libre. Une fois sorti, il honorerait sa part du contrat et s'occuperait de tous ceux que le Front lui présenterait. Maintenant qu'il maîtrisait son Alter à la perfection, il pouvait même donner le contrôle à une autre personne et ainsi multiplier le nombre de ses marionnettes.

Pour lui, une seule d'entre elles valait vraiment la peine. Elle avait même été sa condition sine qua non quand le nouveau boss du Front de Libération du Paranormal lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui. Il avait marché dans leur plan, mais il avait réclamé deux choses en échange. D'abord, il fallait qu'il rencontre Shinsou Hitoshi. Depuis le festival de sport de sa première année, ce gamin l'avait fasciné. Il voyait en lui un potentiel successeur, un partenaire de crime à qui il pourrait enseigner toutes les ficelles, un fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et puis, il lui fallait la fille.

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois sur Internet. Les gamins de Yuei tenaient plusieurs pages sur les réseaux sociaux, que Suginuma suivait avec avidité. Il scrutait chaque photo dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un petit bout de culotte ou de repérer celle qui était venue en cours sans soutien-gorge. Ces adolescentes étaient toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres. Mais celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la petite Jirou. Elle portait sur son visage une innocence que n'avaient plus les autres, une sincérité touchante et une émotivité à fleur de peau qui se sentait dans les quelques chansons qu'elle avait postées sur la page. Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, son corps le rendait fou. Il avait usé ses heures, à regarder ses vidéos, le pantalon autour des chevilles, à rêver du jour où il pourrait l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Désormais, elle était à portée de main et, même si elle n'était plus de toute première jeunesse, il se faisait un plaisir de retrouver la petite Kyoka. _Sa_ petite Kyoka.

Le surveillant était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui avait remis le pli qui contenait des instructions pour la suite. Suginuma en avait pris connaissance, puis avait tout jeté dans les toilettes. Il n'avait gardé que les trois lames de rasoir qui se trouvaient avec la lettre du Boss. Il les tournait et retournait dans sa main, attendant le bon moment. Il ne fallait le faire ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.

Il attendait patiemment que s'égrènent les secondes. Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur le surveillant qui venait le chercher pour le souper, Suginuma plaça les trois lames sur sa langue. Il ferma la bouche tandis que le maton fonçait sur lui pour le stopper. Respira à fond.

Avala.


	9. Chapitre 9

Todoroki avait pu sortir deux jours après son réveil. Le débris de métal avait fait du dégât, mais pas assez pour entraîner de graves séquelles. Dès qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, et en accord avec l'inspecteur Tsukauchi, Midoriya avait décidé de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Quelqu'un cherchait à s'en prendre à eux, c'était évident. Restait à savoir si cela avait un lien avec l'enlèvement de Bakugou ou non. Midoriya avait le pressentiment que oui. Il avait beau ne pas manquer d'ennemis, la coïncidence était trop grosse. D'abord, on s'en prenait à Kacchan, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Todoroki et Uraraka. Puisque la bombe avait été placée sous la voiture et qu'il en avait été le passager, Midoriya déduisait qu'il avait été visé lui aussi.

Les caméras de surveillance d'une banque non loin avait permis à la police d'identifier trois malfaiteurs. Ils portaient tous des capuches et des masques chirurgicaux, aussi était-il difficile de les identifier, mais une équipe technique tentait d'établir leur profil probable avec leur taille et leur corpulence. Plus intrigant, un quatrième homme se trouvait sur les lieux. Comme il était posté à l'angle de la rue, on ne distinguait pas non plus ses traits, mais il s'agissait d'un homme mince, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs. Dès que les trois poseurs de bombe avaient pris la fuite, il s'était mis à les suivre d'un pas nonchalant. Tsukauchi avait envoyé un gros plan de son visage à Midoriya, au cas où il le reconnaisse, mais le cliché ne ressemblait qu'à une bouillie de pixels et l'homme à n'importe quel salaryman japonais.

Installé à l'arrière du taxi, Midoriya regardait Todoroki du coin de l'oeil. Les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait prescrit l'assommaient un peu et il somnolait depuis le début du trajet. Quand Hawks les avait convoqués, eux deux et Kirishima, Todoroki avait insisté pour venir. Il ne voulait pas être mis de côté pour une simple blessure, disait-il, d'autant plus qu'Uraraka était déjà sortie depuis la veille et se démenait elle aussi pour trouver une piste. Il aurait détesté être laissé sur le carreau.

Le lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait dans un café de l'arrondissement de Minato. Midoriya s'était étonné de ce choix, plutôt que d'un bureau de héros ou de la préfecture de police, mais Hawks lui avait rétorqué qu'il préférait un endroit neutre, suivi d'un énigmatique : « Les murs ont des oreilles », qui n'avait cessé de faire cogiter Midoriya. Que sous-entendait-il par là ? Y aurait-il une taupe dans les forces de l'ordre ? Ou bien parmi les héros ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au café, Hawks et Kirishima étaient déjà arrivés. Ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise malgré le cadre confortable. Ils avaient choisi une table ronde au fond de la salle, loin des regards indiscrets. Devant eux fumaient deux tasses de thé vert qu'ils n'avaient semble-t-il pas encore touché. Hawks les salua d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ce qui arracha un frisson à Midoriya. Il avait brièvement connu Hawks avant qu'il ne change et se souvenait du jeune héros jovial, toujours prêt à plaisanter. La guerre contre le Front de Libération du Paranormal les avait tous atteints, et Hawks n'y avait malheureusement pas échappé.

Todoroki se déplaçait avec une relative facilité sur ses béquilles, mais Midoriya resta derrière lui au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre. Les premiers pas n'avaient pas été faciles et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se blesse davantage. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils de velours côtelé et commandèrent un thé vert, sans fioritures. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se détendre mais pour échanger des informations peut-être capitales.

Hawks fit glisser à travers la table une grande enveloppe de papier Kraft. A l'intérieur, une série de clichés représentaient un homme que Midoriya identifia tout de suite comme celui qui se trouvait près de la banque lors de l'explosion. Il avait été repéré dans plusieurs endroits, vraisemblablement sur des journées différentes.

— J'ai demandé à un de mes acolytes de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, expliqua Hawks après s'être assuré qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Ça va faire déjà plusieurs semaines que j'ai remarqué qu'il me suivait. Il y a plusieurs de ces photos où il se trouve aussi non loin de chez votre ami.

Midoriya regarda à nouveau celle que Kirishima tenait et reconnut la supérette qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la colocation. L'homme se tenait appuyé contre un distributeur de boissons et allumait une cigarette. Elle avait été prise deux jours avant l'enlèvement. Midoriya sentit son ventre se tordre. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

— Et vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ?

Hawks secoua la tête. Il laissa les trois jeunes héros rassembler les photos et les reprit dès qu'elles furent de retour dans leur enveloppe. De temps à autre, il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux en direction de la baie vitrée, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir ce mystérieux inconnu à tout moment.

— Vous avancez, de votre côté ? demanda Hawks en retour.

Ils répondirent tous les trois par la négative. Les derniers jours avaient été bien trop agités pour se concentrer sur leurs recherches et avant ça, ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre piste non plus.

— Uravity a pu nous apporter un nouvel élément, intervint Todoroki, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut valoir.

Il rapporta l'histoire que leur avait raconté Uraraka au sujet de Dabi. Hawks l'écouta avec attention, les mains jointes sous le menton, l'air grave. A la fin de son récit, il se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil et poussa un profond soupir.

— Etrange, en effet. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut accorder beaucoup de crédit aux délires d'un mourant.

— C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi, confirma Todoroki. Et puis, mon frère n'était pas des plus crédibles. Mais s'il est fiable et que les nouveaux chefs sont bien sept, cela changerait beaucoup de choses.

— Sept ?

Midoriya et Todoroki s'échangèrent un regard en coin. Hawks semblait réellement confus. Pourtant, cette interprétation était la plus évidente…

— Oui, comme les sept enfants de la mère Corneille, expliqua Midoriya pour clarifier tout doute.

L'expression de Hawks changea du tout au tout et il frappa de son poing au creux de sa main. L'espace d'un instant, Midoriya retrouva le héros qu'il était plusieurs années auparavant ; mais il était tellement habitué au nouveau Hawks que cela lui sembla faux.

— Mais oui, je suis bête ! Désolé, je dors assez peu en ce moment, j'ai le cerveau en compote.

— Pas de souci, le rassura Kirishima. On est tous surmenés.

Le silence retomba et ils comprirent que le moment était venu de se séparer. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros personnels, se promettant de s'appeler à la moindre nouvelle information qu'ils trouveraient. Hawks leur conseilla même de se procurer des téléphones prépayés, bien moins susceptibles d'être mis sur écoute, mais cela leur sembla un rien trop paranoïaque.

— Je vous reconduis, si vous voulez, proposa Kirishima en sortant du café. Vous allez où ?

Midoriya, quelques mètres plus loin, accompagnait toujours Todoroki, qui se débrouillait de mieux en mieux sur ses béquilles. Il répondit à Kirishima d'un pouce levé et évita la femme qui rentrait dans le café en même temps. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser de les avoir presque bousculés et se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Curieux et un peu vexé, il la suivit du regard. Elle fit un signe au serveur posté derrière le comptoir et alla directement s'asseoir face à Hawks. Étrange, se dit Midoriya. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle personne parmi ses collaborateurs. Il se rasserena ; sans doute était-ce l'acolyte qu'il avait missionné pour suivre ce mystérieux inconnu, rien de plus. Si la paranoïa le gagnait lui aussi, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Midoriya ? lança Kirishima. Tu viens ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers son ami et constata que Todoroki était presque monté dans la voiture. Il était resté si absorbé par cette femme qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au temps qui passait. Après un dernier regard à l'intérieur du café — la femme se trouvait dos à lui et Hawks lui adressait un grand sourire —, Midoriya monta dans l'affreuse guimbarde de la colocation.

— On va manger chez ma mère, dit-il tandis que Kirishima démarrait. Ça te dit de venir ?

— C'est gentil, mais je commence à vingt heures, ce soir.

— Oh, garde de nuit ?

Kirishima hocha la tête. Avant leur entrée au lycée, seules quelques agences de héros, celles qui se trouvaient dans les quartiers les plus sensibles, patrouillaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais depuis la montée du Front, rares étaient celles qui n'avaient pas pris le pli, même dans les zones tranquilles. Ces conflits avaient appris aux vilains qu'ils étaient en mesure de tenir tête aux héros, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. Même croupissant au fond de sa cellule, Shigaraki avait toujours autant d'influence. Sur ce plan-là, il avait réussi sur toute la ligne.

Kirishima déposa les deux autres en ville, non loin de l'appartement d'Inko. Ils firent quelques courses au convenience store du coin de la rue. Inko voulait accompagner les soba froides de tempura de légumes et de crevettes, et venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus une seule miette de chapelure dans les placards. Elle avait envoyé un message paniqué à son fils, qui lui avait assuré qu'il ferait la commission avant de venir.

Au rayon du tofu, Midoriya laissa son regard errer vers Todoroki, plongé dans la lecture d'un emballage. Tout cela était tellement normal, tellement banal, que sans les béquilles qu'il tenait appuyées contre sa hanche, il aurait été facile d'oublier à quel point la situation était grave. Midoriya repensa à la terreur qui l'avait secoué quand il les avait vus, lui et Uraraka, étendus sur le pavé sans connaissance. Pendant une brève seconde, il les avait crus morts et son monde s'était effondré autour de lui. Il n'était revenu sur la terre ferme qu'arrivé à l'hôpital, une fois sûr que ses amis étaient hors de danger. Et quand il avait vu Todoroki allongé dans son lit, en réanimation, il s'était juré que dès son réveil, il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, lui dirait qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui. Mais la vie avait eu tôt fait de les rattraper. Ils avaient beau être restés constamment ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler pour de vrai.

Tout en priant pour qu'ils trouvent un peu de temps, Midoriya farfouilla dans le rayon natto. Ils allaient sans doute passer la nuit chez sa mère et il faudrait de quoi déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il s'empara d'un paquet de quatre barquettes parfum prune salée et s'apprêtait à se relever quand il bouscula l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Ah, pardon, je ne vous avais pas…

L'homme s'esquiva sans demander son reste. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune envie d'être vu. Assez grand, il dissimulait son visage sous une casquette, d'épaisses lunettes de soleil et un masque chirurgical, et portait des vêtements passe-partout. Midoriya songea, en voyant ses cheveux noirs qui dépassaient de la casquette, qu'il pouvait très bien s'agir de l'homme qui les suivait. L'âge et la corpulence semblait correspondre, et son attitude était plus que suspecte. Mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une célébrité qui ne voulait pas être reconnue. D'ailleurs, à mieux y regarder, il lui trouvait un petit air de Kippei Shiina — du moins, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, et respira profondément. Une soirée au calme chez sa mère lui ferait le plus grand bien.

En sortant de la supérette, Midoriya ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'inconnu du regard. Il n'avait acheté qu'un magazine de mangas et un paquet de cigarettes, d'une marque américaine.

* * *

Malgré les circonstances, Uraraka avait décidé qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde son rendez-vous avec Jirou. Ces jours-ci, elle n'avait le temps d'y aller qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, et avec sa mission en dehors de Tokyo, elle n'avait pas pu lui faire un coucou depuis plus d'un mois. Mina parvenait à y aller elle aussi de temps en temps, mais elle en revenait toujours avec le moral dans les chaussettes et Uraraka lui avait conseillé d'espacer ses visites pour sa propre santé mentale.

En entrant dans le service, elle croisa Yoko, l'infirmière qui s'occupait le plus de Jirou depuis son arrivée à la clinique. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, mais qui en imposait autant que si elle avait fait deux mètres. Quand elle vit Uraraka arriver, elle resserra son chignon dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et la salua chaleureusement.

— Vous avez apporté un nouveau disque ? demanda-t-elle en avisant la pochette que tenait Uraraka.

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, puis elle se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la chambre. Un garde armé patrouillait dans le couloir, prêt à décocher une fléchette remplie d'un liquide bloquant les Alters au moindre mouvement suspect. Dans cette aile de la clinique, chaque patient représentait une possible menace et seules quelques personnes triées sur le volet pouvaient y accéder grâce à un scan oculaire. On y trouvait aussi bien des criminels endurcis que de pauvres victimes des circonstances.

Jirou était assise, comme d'habitude, sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, ne regardaient rien. Comme elle ne mâchait plus par elle-même, on lui avait posé une sonde naso-gastrique, qu'elle gardait en permanence. Elle ne réagit pas quand Uraraka s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Cela lui brisait le coeur à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois, elle s'y habituait un peu plus.

— Ils ont ressorti une version vinyle de _Friday I'm in love_, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué en ouvrant le capot du tourne-disque. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

Tandis que les premières notes résonnaient dans la chambre, Uraraka tira une chaise pour s'installer face à Jirou. Après des batteries de tests, les médecins avaient découvert que son activité cérébrale connaissait un sursaut quand on lui faisait écouter de la musique. Un sursaut minime, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ils avaient encouragé Uraraka et Mina à lui amener des disques qu'elle aimait et qu'ils pourraient utiliser lors des séances de thérapie.

Uraraka lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, jusqu'aux détails les plus banals. Comme la musique, la communication verbale aidait son activité cérébrale. Elle ne réagissait pas à l'extérieur et, à l'intérieur, n'intégrait pas le discours comme n'importe quelle autre personne saine, mais il se passait, sans qu'on sache encore bien quoi, quelque chose.

Après lui avoir parlé en long en large et en travers de sa virée shopping et manucure avec Momo avant que celle-ci ne reparte pour les Etats-Unis, Uraraka prit une longue inspiration. Jirou serait la première personne qu'elle mettait au courant. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, même pas à sa mère.

— Tenya et moi, on va avoir un bébé.

Une douce chaleur l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Jamais elle n'avait particulièrement désiré être mère ; ç'avait été un projet lointain, qui se réaliserait sans doute un jour mais sans qu'elle songe qu'il prendrait forme, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais elle en était heureuse. Cette nouvelle était une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passée trop longtemps la tête sous un océan de problèmes. Elle lui prouvait qu'il pouvait encore se passer de belles choses.

Jirou ne réagit pas, évidemment. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fixés sur un point du vide, sans le regarder, sans rien enregistrer. Mais Uraraka était persuadée qu'une partie d'elle avait entendu et comprenait. Elle lui raconta encore une poignée d'anecdotes, puis se tut, pour profiter de la vue qu'offrait le soleil couchant qui descendait sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Le disque tournait encore en fond sonore. La chanson était passée tant de fois qu'Uraraka n'y prêtait même plus attention.

Quand elle se leva pour partir, une étrange sensation lui tiraillait le bas-ventre. Elle y posa sa main, mais s'efforça de l'ignorer. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour sa grossesse, elle sentait en permanence un chatouillis au fond d'elle, mais les médecins lui avaient assuré que c'était à cent pour cent psychosomatique. Elle laissa le disque tourner et sortit de la chambre. Les heures des visites étaient presque terminées et elle voulait prendre le temps de discuter avec les infirmières avant de partir.

Elle en croisa un groupe au bout du long couloir qui menait à la sortie, en pleine discussion. Le vigile lui avait jeté un drôle de regard en la croisant, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle était une célébrité désormais, elle était habituée à ce qu'on la fixe ainsi. Mais quand les infirmières à leur tour la regardèrent de haut en bas avec les yeux écarquillés, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Mademoiselle… dit l'une d'entre elle en s'approchant.

Elle gardaient toutes les yeux rivés sur ses jambes, aussi Uraraka baissa elle aussi le regard. Si l'effarement ne l'avait pas rendue muette, elle aurait sans doute hurlé. Son pantalon blanc, de son aine à ses genoux, était tout taché de rouge.

* * *

— D'accord. Bon, tant mieux si ça va alors, ça me rassure. A plus tard.

Midoriya raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Quand Iida l'avait appelé six fois d'affilée sans qu'il ait le temps de décrocher, il s'était mis à craindre le pire.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Todoroki, installé dans le canapé.

— C'était Iida. Uraraka est de retour à l'hôpital, ils la gardent en observation. Elle va bien, et le bébé aussi, pour le moment, mais elle a une tension très instable.

Inko revint à ce moment-là de la cuisine avec trois verres de cocktails de jus de fruits, une création maison. Elle s'était prise de passion pour les expériences culinaires depuis peu et adorait utiliser son fils et ses amis comme cobayes. Elle fit la moue en entendant la nouvelle pour Uraraka, mais s'efforça rapidement de retrouver son habituel optimisme.

— Elle est solide, je suis sûre que ça ira pour elle.

Midoriya acquiesça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Tout allait de travers en ce moment, et il ne voulait pas que son amie se rajoute à la liste de ceux qui pâtiraient de cette vague de mauvais karma. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Kacchan. Il se demanda comment il allait, même s'il se faisait peu d'illusions. Il ne voulait surtout pas céder à la panique, qui l'empêcherait de réfléchir et, au final, ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de générer des images toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Il savait, rationnellement, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que la musique, mais l'idée qu'il pourrait en faire plus et qu'il ne le faisait pas le terrorisait.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Malgré les protestations de Todoroki, Midoriya insista pour lui laisser sa chambre et prit place dans le canapé. C'était autant par galanterie que parce qu'il voulait être le premier à réagir si un de leurs ennemis avait la brillante idée de tenter une entrée par effraction.

Il se tourna et se retourna sous sa couverture, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Chaque bruit lui semblait être le prémisse d'une attaque imminente et il était si tendu qu'il finit par se lever et faire les cent pas dans le salon pour évacuer la pression. Il s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre, que Todoroki avait laissée entrouverte. Un peu de lumière bleue filtrait dans l'interstice. Il était sans doute réveillé. Midoriya hésita un instant, puis frappa à la porte. Un faible « Oui ? » lui répondit. Il entra.

Todoroki était assis dans le lit, et pianotait sur son portable d'un oeil distrait. Midoriya songea à tirer sa chaise de bureau vers lui mais s'installa finalement sur le matelas, juste à côté de Todoroki. La lumière du téléphone soulignait ses traits et Midoriya se rendit compte à ce moment à quel point il était beau. Son coeur manqua un battement tout au fond de sa poitrine. C'était comme retomber amoureux, comme se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le champ de bataille, avec la mort comme certitude.

— J'avais du mal à dormir.

Todoroki se contenta de hocher la tête. Midoriya laissa son regard errer sur la jambe de son ami et se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il l'avait échappé belle, mais rien ne garantissait que la prochaine attaque du Front ne soit pas la dernière pour eux. Et l'idée de mourir — pire, de voir Todoroki mourir — sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur était insupportable à Midoriya.

— Tu sais, depuis le restaurant, l'autre jour, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé à Tartarus.

Todoroki ne répondit pas, mais il était clair au regard qu'il lançait à Midoriya qu'il en était de même pour lui. Même plusieurs années plus tard, ils n'arrivaient pas à effacer ce douloureux épisode de leur mémoire.

* * *

_Les vilains gagnent du terrain. On leur avait parlé d'une cinquantaine d'adversaires par communication radio, mais ils sont au moins le double. Même avec Re-Destro et Toga neutralisés, il leur reste sept lieutenants à affronter, et ils sont déterminés à mener leur mission à bien._

_Midoriya, Todoroki et Bakugou font tous les trois face à Geten. La substance dopante qui coule dans ses veines décuple ses capacités déjà immenses, il parvient à leur tenir tête à tous les trois. Midoriya halète. Son combat contre Re-Destro l'a éreinté, son bras droit est brisé en plusieurs endroits, le gauche si douloureux qu'il peine à le bouger. Heureusement, il peut encore compter sur ses pieds pour se défendre, mais ses deux coéquipiers ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il faut qu'ils en finissent, et vite._

— _Midoriya, Bakugou ! crie Todoroki. Vous êtes blessés, restez en retrait ! Je vais utiliser mon feu pour le repousser !_

— _Tu rêves, Double-Face ! rétorque Bakugou. _

_Todoroki lance un regard excédé à son comparse, puis à Midoriya, qui l'observe d'un drôle d'air. Il comprend qu'il ne sera d'aucune aide ici, qu'il doit partir parce qu'il gêne plus qu'autre chose. Mais il n'a aucune envie de laisser Todoroki seul face à Geten._

_Une longue gerbe de flammes, qui surgit de derrière eux, met à terme à son hésitation. Endeavour surgit du nuage de fumée qui enveloppe le champ de bataille. Son attaque inattendue a frappé Geten de plein fouet, elle leur permet de gagner un peu de temps. D'un hochement de tête, Todoroki fait comprendre à Midoriya qu'ils ont la situation en main. Mais avant qu'il s'en aille, il s'approche de lui et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser à la fois plein de passion et de désespoir ; passion car c'est le tout premier, désespoir car il pourrait bien s'agir du dernier._

_Midoriya, dans un effort surhumain, parvient à agripper le col de Bakugou et à le tirer hors du combat. Quand Geten est enfin vaincu, Shouto Todoroki est le seul à être encore debout._

* * *

Midoriya s'efforça de ne pas songer aux cris effroyables de Hawks quand il avait découvert le cadavre d'Enji Todoroki étendu aux pieds de son fils. De tous les traumatismes qu'il avait vécus ce jour-là, aucun ne le maintenait éveillé autant que le souvenir de ce hurlement.

— Je ne me suis pas enfui, tu sais, quand je suis allé aux Etats-Unis.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'était pas parti de l'autre côté du Pacifique dans le seul but de s'éloigner de Todoroki. C'était un voyage prévu de longue date, pour parfaire sa formation. Il y serait allé peu importe le déroulement des événements. Mais il devait avouer qu'au moment de monter dans l'avion, il avait ressenti du soulagement. Et finalement, partir pendant tout ce temps lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir.

— Et je m'en veux toujours de t'avoir abandonné, je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû rester pour te soutenir.

Todoroki ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus, son regard s'en chargeait à sa place. Midoriya ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état il devait se trouver, à cette époque. Il avait perdu le même jour son père et son frère, qu'il n'avait retrouvé que depuis quelques mois. Même s'il n'était en bons termes avec aucun des deux, le choc avait dû être terrible.

— Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

— Je ne t'en veux pas.

Todoroki posa son portable sur la table de nuit et prit entre les siennes la main de Midoriya, qui frissonna à son contact. Sa peau était douce, malgré quelques cicatrices de brûlure qui parsemaient ses doigts.

— Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, à l'époque. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas à toi de porter ce poids. Et je suis content qu'on se soit éloigné, ça n'a pas été une période facile, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait tenu le choc.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Leurs chuchotements perçaient un silence absolu, que seules les rares voitures qui passaient au-dehors osaient briser. Midoriya était persuadé que si, ils auraient tenu, tous les deux contre tout ce que la vie leur envoyait à la figure. Mais le passé était le passé, il ne servait plus à rien de s'y appesantir. Doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, il attira Todoroki à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Son coeur tambourinait toujours autant dans sa poitrine.

— Je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro, tous les deux.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Todoroki.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, dans le calme pesant de la nuit. Les aiguilles du réveil égrainaient les secondes. Todoroki passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Midoriya, descendit le long de son oreille, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Midoriya s'était attendu à ressentir la même terreur sourde que dans les décombres de Tartarus, mais il n'en fut rien. Il fut certain à ce moment que tout cela était derrière eux.

— Tu devrais te reposer, dit Midoriya quand ils se séparèrent. Il est bientôt deux heures du matin.

— Tu ne veux pas rester ?

— Je serai plus tranquille si quelqu'un est dans le salon pour surveiller.

Il se leva, bien qu'un peu à contre-coeur, et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il y tourna encore une heure avant de parvenir à somnoler et se réveilla aux aurores. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Todoroki et lui foncèrent vers Nishi Kasai. Ils y avaient rendez-vous avec Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari et Mina pour mettre en commun leurs avancées.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était beaucoup plus avancé. Ils avaient recherché dans leurs agences respectives des informations sur le Front de Libération du Paranormal, dans le but de découvrir qui avait bien pu prendre la suite de Shigaraki, mais sans succès. Après son emprisonnement, le Front semblait avoir disparu et, mis à part les actes d'une poignée d'illuminés se revendiquant de leur idéologie, personne ne s'était fait connaître.

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre en fouillant dans la chambre de Katsuki, dit soudain Mina, comme si elle venait tout juste de s'en rappeler.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et leur montra une photo qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de feuille blanche, aux bords noircis par le feu, coincé entre les pages d'un manuel scolaire. On pouvait y lire, quoique difficilement, l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Katsuki. Les morceaux de phrases étaient difficilement déchiffrables, surtout sortis de leur contexte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ?

— Je n'en sais rien. En plus, l'encre a fini par s'effacer, c'est incompréhensible. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à comprendre en entier, c'est ça, tout en bas de la page : « Si je te rejoins, est-ce que tu voudras enfin de moi ? ».

Le téléphone passa de main en main et chacun put constater que c'était effectivement la seule partie intelligible.

— Il a peut-être écrit ça pour Camie, non ? proposa Sero. Il était assez secoué quand elle l'a quitté.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit au début, mais si tu regardes deux lignes plus haut, il y a des mots qui ressemblent à : « a été le premier et le… », donc je crois qu'il parlait à un homme. Mais c'est très flou, donc c'est difficile d'en être certaine. Attendez…

Elle se leva et fila vers la chambre de Bakugou, tandis que le portable circulait de nouveau. Elle revint avec un manuel d'algèbre de seconde, qu'elle ouvrit avec autant de précautions que s'il s'agissait d'un incunable millénaire. Entre deux pages était coincé le petit bout de papier brûlé.

— J'ai eu peur de l'abîmer si je le touchais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris en photo, expliqua-t-elle en posant l'ouvrage au milieu de la table. Mais on y arrivera peut-être mieux comme ça.

Ils scrutèrent la lettre pendant un long moment, mais sans résultat. Les lignes n'étaient pas plus nettes sur l'original.

— De toute façon, soupira Kirishima, je ne suis pas certain que ça ait grand-chose à voir avec notre affaire… Peut-être qu'il s'est fait jeter par un garçon et qu'on n'en a jamais rien su, ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part de nous cacher ce genre de choses.

— Et s'il avait écrit ça pour Best Jeanist ? proposa Todoroki.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Ça ressemble quand même plus à une lettre d'amour qu'à quelque chose qu'on dit à son mentor… dit Kaminari. Oh…

Todoroki hocha la tête quand il comprit que Kaminari était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

— Du coup, quand il dit : « Si je te rejoins », enchaîna Sero, il ne parle pas de prendre l'avion pour l'Europe…

Un silence chargé de malaise retomba dans le salon. Chacun regardait ses ongles, la table, ou une craquelure au plafond. Dans un claquement de langue, Kirishima ferma le manuel.

— De toute façon, trancha-t-il, que ce soit ça ou pas, ça ne nous aidera pas à le retrouver.

Il s'efforçait de paraître ferme, mais son visage ne pouvait pas dissimuler ce qui le rongeait. Il était le meilleur ami de Katsuki depuis le lycée, il devait avoir du mal à accepter d'être complètement passé à côté de son mal-être. Mais Midoriya devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Si Todoroki avait vu juste, cela expliquait pourquoi il cherchait son assassin avec tant de hargne encore des années plus tard, mais ça ne les mettait sur aucune piste pour le retrouver.

Ils continuèrent à éplucher une liste de dossiers amenés par Kirishima et Sero pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Au milieu de tous les suspects déjà arrêtés ou tués, ils arrivèrent à isoler une petite dizaine de candidats potentiels au titre de nouveau chef du Front.

— Je suis épuisée, j'ai le cerveau en compote ! s'exclama Mina en posant la tête sur la table.

Il était environ dix-sept heures quand ils arrivèrent à bout de la pile. Les dossiers de leurs dix suspects furent étalés et ils entreprirent de les relire chacun leur tour. Ils avaient à peine commencé qu'on frappa à la porte.

— Coucou tout le monde ! salua Camie quand Kirishima lui ouvrit.

Un silence interdit l'accueillit. La jeune femme avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Elle avait un peu bronzé, pris des formes, et coupé ses cheveux à la garçonne mais elle était toujours reconnaissable entre mille. Mina fut la première à réagir et courut vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Camie l'étreignit à son tour et elles restèrent toutes deux sur le seuil pendant un long moment.

— Désolée de débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, mais dès que j'ai appris pour Kacchan, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion.

Elle leur montra sa valise, qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Kirishima et Mina l'invitèrent à entrer et toute l'assemblée en profita pour une pause bien méritée autour d'un thé. Camie raconta ses aventures autour du monde, son travail d'héroïne en Angleterre, puis en Espagne. Elle songeait à partir pour les Etats-Unis quand on lui avait appris l'enlèvement de Bakugou.

Ils furent interrompus en pleine discussion par leurs balises d'urgence, qui se mirent toutes à sonner en même temps. Elles indiquaient une adresse en périphérie de Tokyo, celle de la prison où était retenu Suginuma.


	10. Chapitre 10

L'ambulance arriva en un temps record. Deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et chargèrent Suginuma à l'arrière, tandis que deux autres restaient à l'intérieur. Ils se hâtèrent de fermer les portes et partirent en trombe en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Le temps que la vraie ambulance arrive et que le personnel de la prison réalise son erreur, ils étaient déjà loin.

L'un des deux hommes à l'arrière de l'ambulance se nommait Kokuji Osamu et n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. On l'avait tiré à l'arrière d'une voiture le matin-même et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à obéir s'il voulait rester en vie. Et il se retrouvait là, dans un véhicule volé, le canon d'un pistolet pointé dans le dos. L'homme à ses côtés le saisit par la nuque et le poussa vers celui qui était étendu sur la civière.

— Allez, grouille, on a pas de temps à perdre.

Résigné, Osamu posa sa main sur la poitrine de Suginuma. Son ravisseur avait raison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Son Alter, Rewind, ne pouvait ramener un objet à un état précédent que sur un laps d'une heure. Et pour les personnes, c'était encore plus compliqué. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi ; il ne lui servait à rien dans son emploi de bureau et au quotidien, il ne l'utilisait que pour réparer de la vaisselle qu'il venait de faire tomber. Mais l'adrénaline aidant, il parvint à rassembler ses forces. Le corps sous lui trembla et, après quelques secondes, deux lames de rasoir sortirent de sa bouche. L'homme les récupéra et les balança dans un coin de l'ambulance.

— C'est bon, j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant ?

La voix d'Osamu tremblait, plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Suginuma était toujours inconscient mais cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat et on lui avait assuré qu'il serait libéré dès qu'on aurait plus besoin de lui. L'homme ricana.

— Ouais, on va te lâcher quelque part, t'en fais pas.

— Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien.

— Ça, c'est même sûr et certain.

* * *

Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki, Mina et Sero fonçaient tous les cinq en direction des lieux. Une fois arrivés à la prison, on avait mis à leur disposition plusieurs véhicules banalisés dans lesquels ils s'étaient empressé de sauter. La fausse ambulance avait été repérée à plusieurs kilomètres de là et était depuis suivie de loin par un hélicoptère de la police, qui les pistait en attendant l'intervention des héros. Dans toute autre situation, ils auraient eux-mêmes lancé l'assaut, mais on avait repéré à la place passager nul autre que Xander Kingston et l'ambulance était suivie de deux motos et une voiture, sans doute elles aussi pilotées par des vilains.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la cible, une voix résonna dans le haut-parleur de la CB.

— Ici Hawks. Je les ai en visu. Où êtes-vous ? Terminé.

Midoriya, assis à l'avant, du côté passager, leva les yeux et vit une silhouette ailée se profiler au loin. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que les voitures, mais peu s'en fallait.

— Ici équipe B, nous sommes à cinquante mètres de la cible. Prêt à intervenir. Terminé.

Le gyrophare lui hurlait aux oreilles, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'écarter les voitures devant eux. Ils n'en avaient plus qu'une à doubler avant de se retrouver au plus près de leur ennemi. Alors qu'ils étaient au plus près, les portes arrière du fourgon s'ouvrit et les silhouettes de deux hommes se dessinèrent. L'un, grand et large d'épaule, tenait contre lui un homme plus petit, qui semblait s'affaisser contre son compagnon. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Midoriya pour comprendre que le point rouge au milieu de son front était un impact de balle.

Pendant ce temps, Sero avait eu le temps de se hisser sur le toit de la voiture, en même temps que Mina. Tenant la jeune femme par la taille, il projeta une longue bande d'adhésif qui alla s'accrocher autour de la poignée de la portière arrière. Mina, elle, secrétait de l'acide sous leurs pieds pour leur permettre de glisser sur le bitume en toute sécurité.

Voyant cela, le colosse pesta et jeta le cadavre sur la route, sous les roues de la voiture conduite par les héros. Kirishima fit une embardée, propulsant ses deux coéquipiers en avant. Par chance, ils arrivèrent à se rattraper et se laissèrent glisser sur l'asphalte. Dans le ciel au dessus d'eux, Hawks gagnait du terrain, il ne tarderait pas à les rattraper. L'important désormais était de neutraliser le conducteur.

— Décale-nous vers la gauche ! cria Mina, les yeux fixés sur la moto qui les rattrapait.

Sero obtempéra. Le conducteur du premier deux-roues allait bien trop vite pour anticiper leurs mouvements et, dès qu'il fut assez proche, Mina lui envoya une longue gerbe d'un mucus acide. Il perdit l'équilibre et se coucha sur le flanc pour éviter de percuter la barrière de sécurité.

Midoriya suivait la scène de loin, prêt lui aussi à intervenir. Kirishima avait réussi à repartir tant bien que mal, et comblait la distance entre eux. Dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, Midoriya ouvrit la portière et sortit. D'un bond, il sauta sur le toit de l'ambulance. Il aurait pu l'arrêter d'un simple coup de pied mais il y avait encore trop de civils sur la route et l'impact pourrait les atteindre eux aussi. Pour les coups d'éclat, il faudrait attendre que l'équipe A fasse son travail et les isolent de la population. Midoriya voyait d'ailleurs leurs motos s'approcher et faire signe aux automobilistes de dégager la voie.

A sa gauche, Sero et Mina avaient enfin atteint l'habitacle et entreprenait de déloger le conducteur. Quand ils y arrivèrent, le véhicule freina si brusquement que Midoriya faillit se retrouver propulsé sur la voie. Il arriva in extremis à se rattraper au bord du toit et plongea à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, non sans un regard à Hawks, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il maîtrisa sans mal le gorille qui lui faisait face, qui n'avait qu'un banal Alter d'augmentation de puissance, qui ne faisait pas le poids devant le One for All. Il le menotta et se redressa.

Ils étaient seuls à l'intérieur du véhicule. Suginuma avait disparu.

Midoriya sortit en catastrophe et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ! Il jeta un regard confus à Hawks, qui lui répondit avec la même expression. Ce fut alors que la voix de Kirishima se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

— Suginuma est dans une des voitures qui suivait le convoi. On les a en visu, on les bloque dès que possible !

Il épela la plaque d'immatriculation et indiqua la direction qu'ils prenaient avant de couper la communication. Midoriya et Hawks s'élancèrent alors vers leur cible. Le numéro un étant bien plus rapide, il prit vite la tête et arriva sur les lieux alors que Kirishima et Todoroki étaient aux prises avec deux sbires du Front. La voiture, conduite par nul autre que Xander Kingston, était sur le point de redémarrer avec Suginuma à son bord. Midoriya suivait de près, priant pour que Hawks réussisse à les arrêter à temps.

De loin, il vit avec soulagement l'homme-oiseau descendre en piquée.

Mais à quelques mètres seulement de la voiture, il s'immobilisa et tomba, la main serrée sur son épaule. En chute libre de cette hauteur, et à cette vitesse, il ne manquerait pas de se blesser… ou pire. Midoriya n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour se décider. Soit il poursuivait la voiture, au risque de mettre Hawks en danger, soit il sauvait Hawks mais laissait une longueur d'avance à ses adversaires.

Midoriya jura entre ses dents et changea de trajectoire. Il attrapa Hawks en plein vol et le ramena sur le sol sain et sauf. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur, contorsionné comme il le pouvait pour atteindre du bout des doigts la base de son aile droite. Midoriya l'aida à se redresser, tout en regardant, impuissant la berline qui s'éloignait déjà. Il se remit sur ses pieds, conscient qu'il n'arriverait sans doute pas à la rattraper.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'élancer, un mur de glace se forma devant la voiture, qui la percuta de plein fouet. A quelques mètres de là, Todoroki, haletant, se tenait debout près de son adversaire inconscient. D'un regard, il s'assura que ses coéquipiers allaient bien et se rendit à la voiture pour vérifier que Suginuma s'y trouvait bien.

De là où il se trouvait, Midoriya vit Todoroki se pencher vers l'habitacle, avant de lever un pouce vers le ciel. Ils avaient réussi.

— Je vous dois une fière chandelle, dit Hawks quand il parvint finalement à se relever.

Une fois Kingston et Suginuma stoppés dans leur élan, l'arrestation n'avait été qu'une formalité. On les avait chargés chacun dans un fourgon, ramené Suginuma en prison et Kingston au poste où il pourrait être interrogés. Une équipe médicale avait aussi été dépêchée sur les lieux, et soignait les quelques blessures parmi les héros, la plupart sans gravité. Kaminari, de l'équipe A, était tombé de sa moto et, malgré sa combinaison, s'était raclé tout l'avant-bras sur le bitume, ce qui avait occasionné une vilaine plaie, mais rien de plus inquiétant.

— Tout va bien, Hawks ? demanda Midoriya.

— Je crois que je force trop, en ce moment.

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Il semblait fatigué et, ainsi échevelé, ressemblait au héros de ses débuts.

— Je me suis luxé une aile, il y a peu. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre, mais on dirait que je me suis surestimé. En tout cas, vous avez assuré. Sans vous, Suginuma se serait évadé à l'heure qu'il est.

Il s'efforçait de garder un ton léger et aimable, mais Midoriya voyait bien la fureur qui déformait ses traits. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Lui aussi se sentait frustré quand son corps le trahissait de la sorte, même s'il ne se blessait plus autant, désormais. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouverait si une mission, surtout de cette importance, aurait pu échouer par sa faute.

— On va renforcer la surveillance, dit Midoriya. Suginuma n'aura plus aucune chance de voir la lumière du jour.

Même s'il se sentait lui-même rassuré à cette idée, Midoriya ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que la partie était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

_Best Jeanist lui a donné rendez-vous sur le toit à quinze heures. Cette période de stage s'achève enfin et Bakugou n'a qu'une hâte, que toute cette mascarade se termine enfin. La désagréable impression d'avoir perdu son temps ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Au Genius Office, il n'a rien appris de nouveau, et n'est pas devenu plus fort. Si ça continue ainsi, il se fera distancer par les autres élèves ou pire encore, par Deku._

_Bakugou se rend comme convenu sur le toit du bâtiment à quinze heures tapantes. Pourquoi Best Jeanist a choisi cet endroit plutôt que son bureau, c'est un mystère, mais Bakugou se soucie peu de cette énième bizarrerie. Pourtant, dès qu'il pousse la lourde porte métallique qui donne vers l'extérieur, il comprend tout de suite mieux._

_Sur le toit se dresse une tonnelle de bois clair, de forme octogonale. On y a installé une table basse et, de part et d'autre, deux banquettes en rotin. Au fond, une jardinière déborde de lavande, dont l'odeur entêtante arrive jusqu'à la porte. Bakugou s'approche. Best Jeanist l'attend, assis sur une des banquette. Sur la table, une carafe et deux verres sont remplis de café glacé._

_A l'entrée de la tonnelle, Bakugou se fige un instant. Son mentor a retiré son habituelle veste en jean et plus rien ne lui cache le visage. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui se cachait derrière ce haut col et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie. Le haut du visage de Best Jeanist ne le laisse pas présager, mais son nez et sa mâchoire lui donnent un air résolument occidental._

— _Un problème ?_

— _Non, c'est juste… Je savais pas que vous étiez métisse._

— _Je ne le crie pas non plus sur les toits._

_D'un geste, il invite Bakugou à s'asseoir en face de lui, ce que l'adolescent fait sans poser de question. Il fait chaud ce jour-là, la sueur perle sur ses avant-bras et le soleil frappe fort au-dessus d'eux. Best Jeanist s'empare d'un verre et enjoint Bakugou à faire de même. Le café est noir, amer, mais sa fraîcheur est bienvenue. Pendant un moment, ils n'échangent pas un mot. Ils ne se trouvent pas bien haut, mais pourtant, le tumulte de la ville leur arrive étouffé, lointain._

_Le plus discrètement possible, Bakugou regarde de nouveau le visage de Best Jeanist. Il ne l'imaginait pas ainsi, mais pas vraiment autrement non plus. Mais il paraît plus jeune ainsi, moins sévère. Quand leurs yeux se croisent, Bakugou détourne les siens. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais son coeur cogne derrière son sternum et il n'arrive pas à soutenir ce regard qu'il a si souvent défié. L'embarras ne fait pas partie de son quotidien, il met du temps à le reconnaître._

— _Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te demander ce que tu as pensé de ces quelques jours, dit enfin Best Jeanist. On le sait tous les deux._

_Bakugou veut répliquer, mais on ne lui en laisse pas le temps._

— _Je vais simplement te poser une question._

— _Arrêtez de faire du suspense et posez-la, votre foutue question !_

_L'ombre fugace d'un sourire passe sur les lèvres de Best Jeanist, mais il reprend tout de suite son sérieux._

— _Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un héros ?_

— _Pour la même raison que tout le monde, répond Bakugou du tac au tac. C'est quoi, cette question bizarre ?_

_Best Jeanist ne répond pas. Il attrape son verre sur la table et en mélange le contenu, faisant tinter les glaçons contre la paroi. Les abeilles s'agitent dans le pot de lavande, la chaleur les rend frénétique. Bakugou sait qu'il attend mieux que ça._

— _J'en sais rien, pour être le plus fort, lâche-t-il, avant d'ajouter plus bas : Pas vous ?_

— _Pas vraiment. Les événements ont fait que je me suis très bien classé au fil des années, mais je n'envie certainement pas la place du numéro un. La fierté et la gloire ont un prix que je ne voudrais pas payer._

— _Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes que quatrième._

_Bakugou se dit un peu tard qu'il y est sans doute allé un peu fort. En même temps, Best Jeanist l'a bien cherché, avec ses grands discours moralisateurs. Bakugou s'attend à la réplique à venir, une justification de cette place juste au pied du podium, qui lui paraît être le pire déshonneur possible ; ou alors, que Best Jeanist s'offense et le ramène à son statut de petit stagiaire sur lequel il a quasiment droit de vie ou de mort — professionnellement, s'entend. Mais à la place, Best Jeanist fait quelque chose auquel Bakugou ne s'attend pas._

_Il éclate de rire._

_Ce n'est pas le rire contenu et maniéré qu'il aurait pu imaginer. C'est un rire franc et expansif, sincère, aux antipodes du personnage public que Best Jeanist a construit. Une brise se lève, juste assez fort pour exciter les abeilles entre les branches mauves, et dans ce temps ralenti, un déclic se produit, un basculement d'une seconde. Bakugou sent d'un coup éclore comme un bouquet dans ses poumons. Ses pensées comme son souffle cessent et s'affolent à la fois. Un frisson naît dans sa nuque, se diffuse dans tout son corps. S'il se sentait capable de bouger, il franchirait la distance qui les sépare et le prendrait dans ses bras._

_Tout cela ne dure qu'une seconde, ou un peu moins. Quand le regard de Best Jeanist se pose de nouveau sur Bakugou, il ne semble pas remarquer le trouble qui l'agite et qui le fait bouillir à grosses bulles._

— _Désolé, la fatigue, sans doute, dit Best Jeanist en essuyant une larme qui point au coin de son oeil. Mais va savoir, c'est peut-être bien ça._

_Ils passent le reste de leur tête-à-tête à discuter. Enfin, c'est surtout Best Jeanist qui parle. Bakugou, lui, ne desserre pas les dents, de peur que ne lui échappe un mot qui dépasse sa pensée. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent à cette instant, mais sait d'instinct qu'il faut le taire. Une étrange détresse l'envahit mais, en même temps, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Toutes ces contradictions l'agacent d'autant plus qu'il ne les comprend pas. Ce qu'il sait pour sûr, c'est qu'en arrivant, il n'attendait que de pouvoir déguerpir et que maintenant, il voudrait rester pour toujours._

_Il quitte le Genius Office avec la bénédiction de Best Jeanist pour revenir dès qu'il le veut. Il l'envoie promener mais une lueur s'allume en son for intérieur. Il ne tarde pas à profiter d'un après-midi de libre pour passer saluer tout le monde. A chaque fois qu'il revoit Best Jeanist, il sent de nouveau cette euphorie qui lui met des fourmis dans les doigts. Il sait quel mot il doit mettre dessus mais n'ose pas. S'il la nomme, elle sera tangible et surtout, inévitable. Il ne s'autorise à y penser que le soir, quand il se retrouve seul avec lui-même et qu'il peut rougir en toute sécurité de cette main posée sur son épaule ou de ce sourire complice qui fait naître des papillons sous sa peau._

_Même de retour à Yuei, il continue à y penser, est moins attentif en cours et pendant les exercices. Il continue à se souvenir encore et encore de son visage que si peu ont dû voir d'aussi près, se demande s'il pourra un jour le toucher, l'embrasser. Ces pensées en font naître d'autres, qu'il dissimule sous le voile de ses nuits._

_Il est si distrait qu'il laisse le fossé entre sa puissance et celle des autres se combler. Si distrait qu'au camp d'été, il se laisse emporter, impuissant face à l'Alliance._

—

_Kamino est un champ de ruines, une catastrophe dont on se souviendra longtemps. Une catastrophe dont il est le seul et unique responsable._

_Les amis de Bakugou savent à quel point la déchéance d'All Might l'a affecté. Ils l'entourent comme ils le peuvent, font en sorte qu'il n'y pense plus et surtout, qu'il ne se le reproche pas. Mais ils ignorent tout de la blessure bien plus secrète qui le ronge. Il n'a pas fait qu'une seule victime en se montrant aussi faible._

_Bakugou a réussi à voir All Might, à discuter avec lui et il sait que l'ancien héros ne lui en veut pas. Sa retraite était prévue de longue date, le combat contre All for One n'a fait qu'avancer un peu l'échéance. Même si la douleur est encore vive, qu'il digère toujours mal que ce crétin de Deku ait été choisi à sa place, il arrive à se rassurer et à reprendre une vie normale. Mais Best Jeanist est toujours quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête et il n'arrive pas à l'en chasser. Il n'ose pas aller le voir à l'hôpital, il a peur de ce qu'il y verra. Depuis deux longues semaines, son ancien mentor est plongé dans le coma artificiel._

_Un après-midi, Bakugou reçoit un appel de Hiroto. L'après-midi est chaud, il s'est assis avec les autres dans la pelouse mais quitte la partie de cartes dès qu'il voit le nom s'afficher à l'écran. Le ventre tordu, craignant le pire, il répond aux quelques questions polies que lui pose l'acolyte de Best Jeanist, mais n'attend qu'une chose : qu'il en vienne au fait._

— _Il s'est réveillé hier dans la soirée, dit enfin Hiroto. Tu peux aller lui rendre visite, si tu veux, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir._

_Bakugou met quatre jours à oser demander une permission de sortie et à se rendre à l'hôpital. Il se présente à la porte de sa chambre, un bouquet de camélias rouges entre les mains, le visage de la même couleur que ses fleurs. Dans son lit, Best Jeanist tricote, à l'aide de son Alter, une longue écharpe à l'aide de quatre pelotes, de quatre nuances de bleu, du marine au turquoise._

— _C'est vraiment légal, ça ? demande-t-il en guise de salutation._

_Best Jeanist se tourne vers lui, et lui adresse un sourire qui fait pulser de la lave dans ses artères. Les fils dansent dans les airs entre ses deux mains qui s'agitent comme celles d'un chef d'orchestre._

— _Seulement si tu appelles ça de la rééducation. Pour tout te dire, je me débrouille mieux avec des aiguilles._

_Bakugou reste planté là, il le regarde faire, fasciné. A part les pansements qui lui dévorent le visage, il ne voit pas les séquelles de son combat ; mais il sait qu'elles existent. Il n'en connaît pas tout à fait la mesure, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de le savoir._

_Bakugou se rend compte qu'il tient toujours le bouquet, et qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment lui l'offrir, ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Il finit par s'approcher et le lui tendre, comme ça, sans y mettre les formes. C'est encore ce pourquoi il est le plus doué._

— _Je voulais vous apporter un petit sapin comme celui que vous avez sur votre bureau. Mais il paraît que ça se fait pas d'offrir des plantes en pot aux gens qui sont à l'hôpital._

_Best Jeanist laisse tomber son ouvrage sur le drap et accepte le cadeau. Quand leurs doigts se frôlent, le coeur de Bakugou lui remonte dans la gorge. Il prie de toutes ses forces pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas. Il sait quel nom on donne à ce genre de relations, ce qu'en disent les gens et leurs grimaces quand ils l'évoquent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se dégoûter, lui aussi, sans toutefois pouvoir effacer les images qui lui viennent en tête ou s'empêcher de désirer son affection. Il voudrait l'aimer comme il aime All Might, mais il sait que c'est peine perdue._

— _Merci, ils sont magnifiques, dit-il en les posant sur la tablette à côté de lui. On les mettra dans un vase tout à l'heure._

_Il se décale dans son lit, dans un mouvement qui trahit la gravité de son état. Puis, il pose sa main, dans un geste d'invitation._

— _Viens t'asseoir, si tu veux._

_Bakugou songe à refuser. Ce serait trop près, bien trop près de lui. Mais il ne peut pas passer cette opportunité d'avoir toute son attention, de partager ce moment privilégié avec lui. Il s'installe, les joues brûlant d'un feu qui se répand vite dans tout son visage. Imperméable à tout ça, Best Jeanist reprend son tricot, pour encore une rangée ou deux, puis termine le tout avec un tel naturel qu'il est difficile de croire qu'il peut être plus douée avec des aiguilles. Il contemple le résultat, avec l'oeil d'un expert qui estime un objet d'art._

— _Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_Il passe l'écharpe autour du cou de Bakugou._

— _On m'a dit que c'était important pour ton Alter que tu aies toujours bien chaud._

_Elle est douce contre sa peau et dégage une odeur qu'il apprécie déjà. Il y porte la main, dessine ses contours du bout des doigts. C'est un cadeau, un cadeau rien que pour lui… Des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il tente de les arrêter, mais c'est déjà trop tard._

— _Je suis désolé, hoquette-t-il. Tout est ma faute…_

_Il sanglote de plus belle et plus il essaye de se contrôler, plus il pleure. Il voudrait dire à Best Jeanist tout ce qui lui pèse sur le coeur, tout ce qui l'empoisonne depuis Kamino, mais il ne peut pas en parler, pas même à lui. Les yeux baissés vers ses genoux, il sent les bras de l'adulte se serrer autour de ses épaules et l'attirer à lui._

— _Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû… si je m'étais défendu…_

_Bakugou sent la joue de Best Jeanist contre son front et ses mains sur ses bras. Il voudrait rester ainsi pour toujours et ne plus jamais s'en aller._

— _Si tu t'étais défendu, tu aurais pu être blessé, ou même bien pire._

— _Justement. C'est moi qui aurais dû être dans ce lit d'hôpital, pas vous…_

_Best Jeanist passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bakugou, qui se fond encore un peu plus contre lui. Ils sont si proches qu'il sent le coeur de Best Jeanist battre contre sa peau._

— _Je suis un héros professionnel, ça fait partie du lot de se retrouver en difficulté de temps en temps. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en veuilles. J'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience de me mettre en danger pour te venir en aide, d'accord ? Tu n'a pas à t'en sentir responsable._

_Best Jeanist s'écarte un peu de lui et lui soulève le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Bakugou répond à cette invitation tacite. Il avance le premier. Pose ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Il est repoussé, mais avec douceur. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Best Jeanist l'observe, confus. Bakugou, lui, passe le bout de ses doigts le long de sa bouche, où flotte le fantôme de ce baiser. Son premier baiser._

— _Tu devrais rentrer à Yuei, Bakugou._

— _J'en déduis que ça vous a pas trop plu…_

_Bakugou tente de paraître désinvolte, mais il n'a jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie._

— _Je suis désolé si quoi que ce soit que j'aie pu dire ou faire t'as induit en erreur sur mes intentions._

_Best Jeanist lui prend la main, et commence à en frotter le dos avec son pouce, mais se ravise quelques secondes plus tard._

— _Rentre à ton dortoir, parle à tes amis, va te défouler. Oublie tout ça._

_Bakugou fuit sans demander son reste, sans un regard en arrière. La prochaine fois qu'il voit Best Jeanist, c'est sur une table d'autopsie._

* * *

Le grincement de la porte de sa cellule réveilla Bakugou, mais il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses rêves avaient été plein de souvenirs chaleureux qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter pour Silk Road.

Deux pas résonnèrent dans la pièce sombre. On s'approchait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le claquement caractéristique des chaussures de Silk Road, que Bakugou connaissait maintenant par coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas Silk Road qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était même pas Xander Kingston.

C'était Hawks.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bakugou mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Le héros numéro un se tenait là, juste devant lui. C'était un miracle inespéré. Il allait être libre, enfin ! Mais cette vague de soulagement fut de courte durée. Quelque chose clochait. L'expression de Hawks n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un héros venu le sauver. Il avait certes changé avec les années, mais pas à ce point-là.

— Vous n'êtes pas là pour me délivrer, pas vrai ?

L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, mais Bakugou s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, mais la colère froide qu'il détectait dans les yeux de Hawks ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne bougea pas tandis que son nouvel ennemi détachait une longue plume de son aile, une plume d'un rouge sombre, aussi tranchante que l'acier. Il aurait voulu s'arracher de ce mur et s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais il était contraint à l'immobilité. Et maintenant, avec sa main en charpie, il avait encore moins la possibilité de se défendre.

La plume lui effleura d'abord la clavicule. La fine coupure qu'elle laissa dans sa chair le brûlait, sans vraiment faire mal. Puis, Hawks releva le bras pour caler l'arme contre sa gorge, au niveau de la carotide.

— Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer…

La rage était encore plus palpable dans sa voix que dans son regard. Il appuya la lame, assez pour entailler la peau et faire couler une goutte de sang. Sa main, crispée sur l'autre bout de la plume tremblait et Bakugou craignit un instant qu'il ne finisse par l'égorger sans même le faire exprès.

La porte grinça, Silk Road apparut sur le seuil. Il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Hawks.

— Boss ?

Le regard de Bakugou fila droit vers Hawks. « Boss » ? Alors c'était lui, le nouveau chef du Front de Libération du Paranormal ? Lui, le premier au classement des héros depuis des années, qui avait pris la place de Shigaraki ? Il avait passé tant de temps à le traquer, persuadé qu'il était le responsable de la mort de Best Jeanist, mais jamais il n'avait soupçonné Hawks. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

— J'ai vraiment envie de lui trancher la gorge, qu'en dis-tu ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit courir le bout de sa plume le long de la trachée de Bakugou, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa terreur. Pour la première fois, il remercia le ciel d'être bloqué sur ce lit. S'il avait été debout, ses jambes auraient sans nul doute lâché sous le poids de son corps. La seule chose qui le rassurait était la présence de Silk Road. Même s'il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre intention de lui faire du mal.

— J'aimerais autant que tu évites, répondit Silk Road de son éternelle voix monocorde. Il me semble que si on se donne tout ce mal, c'est pour le garder en vie.

Hawks jeta un regard mauvais à son complice, comme un gamin à qui on interdit de prendre un autre bonbon dans le bocal.

— Mouais, tu as sans doute raison.

Il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant, mais au contraire, la leva pour la glisser juste sous l'oreille de Bakugou.

— Je pourrais quand même le mutiler, alors. On ferait un joli paquet et on l'enverrait à ses petits copains.

Silk Road fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Hawks. Bakugou tenta de se redresser à ce moment-là. La lame effilée lui trancha les chairs, une vive douleur se propagea dans tout son visage. Voyant cela, Hawks fit voleter une plus petite plume devant ses yeux pour le tenir en joue. Le message était clair : « Si tu bouges, tu es mort ».

Doucement, Silk Road se saisit du poignet de Hawks et le força à baisser sa lame. Bakugou en profita pour se réfugier le plus loin qu'il pouvait avec ses mains entravées. Il se concentra pour produire le plus de nitroglycérine possible dans sa paume gauche. Certes, il n'arriverait à rien de spectaculaire, mais s'il pouvait les surprendre, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

— Calme-toi, Hawks.

— Quoi ?! cracha ce dernier. C'est bon, je vais pas le tuer. Je vais juste lui couper une oreille.

— J'aimerais autant que tu ne fasses pas ça.

Hawks se détourna tout de suite de Bakugou pour faire face à Silk Road, lame brandie dans sa direction. Silk Road, lui, leva les deux mains vers son visage dans un geste d'apaisement, mais toujours aussi nonchalant. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de Hawks.

— Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attaché au gamin, quand même.

Sur le visage de Hawks se peignait un sourire nerveux. Bakugou comprit tout de suite qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que son associé fasse une bourde pour lui donner une excuse de le réduire en charpie.

— Parce que cet endroit est répugnant, que la plaie va s'infecter et qu'on en reviendra à notre point de départ : l'idée, c'est de le garder en vie.

Silk Road n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de chaleur, mais Bakugou fut surpris du détachement avec lequel il parlait de lui. Il aurait voulu leur hurler qu'il était là, qu'il entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient, qu'il était un humain tout comme eux, mais se retint au prix d'efforts surhumains. Tant qu'ils se disputaient tous les deux, ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui et cela lui donnerait quelques secondes de répit.

— D'accord, tu marques un point. Mais j'ai quand même envie d'envoyer un cadeau à ses amis, alors on va dire que tu décides ce que je lui coupe.

Silk Road se tourna vers Bakugou et l'observa, la tête penchée sur le côté comme un chiot confus. Il n'esquissa aucun geste, rien qui pourrait trahir un malaise ou une envie de le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Bakugou laissa échapper un ricanement. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, comment pouvait-il penser le contraire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se la jouait « gentil flic » avec lui qu'il ressentait vraiment de l'affection à son égard.

— Grouille-toi, putain !

Hawks commençait clairement à perdre patience, mais Silk Road ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter pour autant. Difficile de le savoir avec certitude à cause de son masque, mais son langage corporel, complètement relâché, parlait pour lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

— Un doigt. Ce sera plus facile à soigner, ils pourront l'identifier grâce aux empreintes et ça lui fera passer l'envie d'utiliser son Alter contre nous.

Bakugou ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie pour lui faire peur, ils allaient se moquer de sa trouille et repartir hilares. Déjà Hawks se fendait d'un grand éclat de rire.

— Toujours aussi pragmatique, à ce que je vois. Va pour un doigt, tiens-lui les mains.

Silk Road s'avança vers Bakugou, mais Hawks l'arrêta d'un claquement de langue.

— Pas comme ça.

— Hawks… protesta Silk Road.

— Quoi ? Il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour, non ?

Silk Road se tut et, après quelques dernières secondes d'hésitation, tendit son bras en direction de Bakugou. Les fibres de sa manche se détricotèrent lentement et vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets de Bakugou, les maintenant vers l'avant. Hawks approcha sa plume de d'auriculaire gauche, que Silk Road tenait levé. En un instant, tout fut terminé.

Hawks s'approcha de Bakugou, toujours ligoté et lui pinça la joue avant de ramasser le doigt qui était tombé sur le drap crasseux. La douleur, brûlante, insupportable, Bakugou la sentait à peine. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à des kilomètres de son propre corps. Son champ de vision se brouilla et il ne put retenir sa tête de basculer vers l'avant. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il n'arrivait à songer qu'à une chose. Silk Road n'avait pas seulement tué Best Jeanist.

Il lui avait pris son Alter.

* * *

Quand il était rentré chez lui, Midoriya s'était rendu compte qu'il était grand temps de faire quelques courses. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards, à part une brique de tofu, un vieux sachet de kombu qui commençait à blanchir et un fond de vinaigre de riz, pas de quoi nourrir son homme. Comme il était seul ce soir-là, Todoroki ayant loué une chambre dans un hôtel dont même lui ne connaissait pas l'adresse pour des raisons de sécurité, il se dit qu'il irait simplement chercher de quoi faire un curry. Pas question de manger dehors, c'était devenu impossible d'être tranquille plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il était célèbre.

Il enfila un bonnet, un masque chirurgical et une paire de lunettes noires. Quelque part, cela devait le rendre encore plus visible, mais c'était une précaution dont il se passait rarement depuis qu'il habitait seul. Ses fans connaissaient le quartier dans lequel il vivait et il n'était pas rare qu'on le reconnaisse. Parfois, il acceptait de jouer le jeu et sortait à visage découvert, signait des autographes et prenait des photos, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. La police passait au peigne fin tous les lieux de rassemblement connus du Front de Libération du Paranormal et rien. Pas une trace de Bakugou. Et plus le temps passait, plus les chances de le retrouver en vie diminuait.

Alors qu'il rentrait, il repéra un homme dissimulé dans une ruelle, dont seul trahissait sa présence le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. Depuis qu'il se savait suivi, il scrutait chaque passant avec une insistance sans doute malvenue. Mais cet homme-là, adossé à un distributeur de boissons avec une fausse nonchalance, lui paraissait plus que suspect. D'autant plus que, placé comme il l'était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la fenêtre de son appartement. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il l'espionnait.

Midoriya s'approcha de l'homme et posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était un contact amical, mais ferme, qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à ses intentions. Il devait essayer de comprendre ce que lui voulait cet homme et était prêt à le faire de la façon la plus amicale possible, mais au premier signe d'animosité, il n'hésiterait pas à l'expédier aux urgences.

— Je crois que c'est moi que vous cherchez, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait poli et rassurant.

— En effet, répondit l'homme. Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ?

Midoriya se retrouva quelque peu désarçonné par cette réponse. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme panique un minimum, mais il semblait au contraire s'attendre, voire se réjouir de l'arrivée de celui qu'il espionnait. Il lui indiqua une direction et Midoriya lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à arriver dans une rue plus fréquentée. Là, il le guida jusque dans un café.

L'endroit ne payait pas de mine. Sans être non plus une gargote, tout respirait l'économie et le pratique. Des tables en formica étaient entourées de chaises pas beaucoup plus luxueuses et, à côté du comptoir, un réfrigérateur orné du logo d'une grande marque de soda renvoyait une lumière crue et désagréable. L'homme fit un signe au patron, un Occidental ventru au visage rubicond et à l'épaisse moustache en chiendent, qui lui rendit son salut.

— On va à la terrasse, on va prendre deux cafés bien serrés.

— Plutôt du thé vert pour moi, si vous avez, corrigea Midoriya.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause du masque, mais dès que l'homme le retira, Midoriya détecta dans sa voix un léger accent. Ils montèrent vers une petite terrasse fermée dont le bois était envahi par une mousse verte et glissante. Midoriya prit place en face de l'homme et attendit qu'il commence.

— Vous devez vous demander ce que je vous veux…

— Un peu, oui.

Midoriya commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce type le faisait marcher, et il détestait ça. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, il se rendait compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. C'était un Japonais tout à fait moyen, aux traits fins et aux tempes à peine grisonnantes. Il ne l'avait vu ni en personne, ni en photo sur un dossier. S'il faisait partie du Front de libération du Paranormal, alors il était parvenu à faire profil bas pendant des années.

— Vous allez sans doute avoir du mal à me croire, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, à vous ou à vos amis. Bien au contraire, même.

— En effet j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire.

En guise de réponse, l'homme fit glisser un portefeuille de cuir le long de la table. Le patron revint à ce moment-là, et déposa sur la table un espresso et un thé en sachet avant de partir sans un mot. Midoriya ouvrit le portefeuille, qui ne contenait qu'un insigne doré, orné d'un aigle et de la mention « Special Agent » en dessous des lettres CIA.

— Vous êtes…

— Je me nomme Tanaka Daichi. Je suis un agent du renseignement américain.

Alors c'est de là que venait son accent, songea Midoriya en lui rendant le portefeuille.

— Vous êtes là pour enquêter sur le Front de libération du Paranormal ?

— Oui et non. En vérité, c'est surtout Interpol qui a la charge du dossier depuis quelque temps et nous n'intervenons plus si souvent. Si je suis venu, c'est pour retrouver un de nos agents. Nous avons perdu le contact depuis qu'il a rejoint les lignes du Front.

Midoriya l'écoutait tout en trempant son sachet de thé noir dans l'eau bouillante. La situation lui semblait des plus surréalistes. A peine un quart d'heure auparavant, il était en train de se demander s'il valait mieux choisir du curry doux ou medium et maintenant, il était assis à table avec un membre du gouvernement américain.

— Vous avez infiltré un agent de la CIA dans les rangs du Front de Libération du Paranormal ?

Midoriya dévisagea l'homme en face de lui une nouvelle fois, essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait le croire ou non. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour détecter les menteurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa crédulité le perdrait. Même si, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit semblait cohérent, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

— Il s'agissait en fait d'un membre d'Europol, qui avait commencé sa carrière en France, avant de venir au Japon, « combattre le mal à la source » pour ainsi dire. Je le connaissais sous le nom de Monsieur André lorsque nous échangions, mais il s'est fait connaître de l'Alliance sous le nom de Silk Road.

Midoriya lâcha sa petite cuillère, qui retomba dans un soucoupe avec un tintement aigu. Silk Road, l'homme dont leur avait parlé Shinsou, celui qui avait aidé Suginuma à tuer Monoma et à laver le cerveau de Jirou…

— Cette ordure est un espion ?!

Midoriya respira à fond et tenta de se calmer tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

— Pas vraiment un espion, mais ne jouons pas sur les mots. On le pensait mort jusqu'à très récemment et, pour tout dire, beaucoup croient encore que c'est le cas. Moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il était en vie. On a travaillé pendant dix ans main dans la main pour enfin arrêter All for One. Je sais comment il fonctionne.

Tanaka se tut et tapota du bout de l'ongle sur le rebord de la table. Midoriya lui, profita de cet instant de répit pour réfléchir. Si Silk Road avait été en contact avec l'Alliance, leur meilleure chance de récolter des informations sur lui était d'aller directement à la source. Et de tous les membres originels de l'Alliance, un seul restait en vie.

— Si Shigaraki connaissait Silk Road, on pourrait l'interroger, essayer de déterminer s'il sait quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Je doute que ce soit facile mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

— Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il ne vous répondra pas.

Tanaka rit amèrement et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Quelques éclats de voix retentirent à l'intérieur du café.

— Vous semblez bien sûr de vous…

— Shigaraki Tomura se trouve actuellement sur une étagère d'un petit bâtiment de la préfecture de Tokyo, dans une urne funéraire étiquettée au nom de Yamada Tarô.

Midoriya mit plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre ce que Tanaka venait de lui dire. Shigaraki ne pouvait pas être mort sans que le public en soit mis au courant. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

— Il a cessé de se nourrir après que avoir appris la mort de Todoroki Touya. Nous ne lui avions pas donné cette information tout de suite parce qu'il semblait avoir une affection particulière pour lui, et qu'il acceptait de collaborer tant que nous lui assurions qu'il n'avait pas été capturé. C'est un employé de la prison, sans doute un sympathisant, qui a fini par le lui dire. A ce qu'on m'a dit, ils ont fini par lui poser une sonde naso-gastrique, alors il a utilisé son Alter pour se faire une plaie qui s'est infectée. Quand le personnel de la prison s'en est rendu compte, il était trop tard. Bien sûr, on n'a pas ébruité l'affaire. Il y avait déjà assez de chaos comme ça chez les vilains à cette époque, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un martyr en plus. Son corps a été sorti discrètement de la prison et incinéré par une entreprise de pompes funèbres qui s'occupe des indigents.

Tanaka rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla deux ou trois ronds de fumée. Midoriya hocha la tête, sans trop savoir quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations. Il n'était évidemment pas les meilleurs amis du monde, voire pas des amis du tout, même, mais l'idée qu'il était mort dans de telles circonstances, sans que personne ne le sache, sans personne pour le pleurer, le rendait un peu triste.

— Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a trois semaines environ, je suis revenu à mon hôtel et quelqu'un avait accroché une enveloppe sur la porte de ma chambre. Elle contenait une clé, ainsi qu'un message : « Ueno 54 ». Evidemment, je me suis tout de suite rendu à la gare d'Ueno, et j'ai cherché à quoi correspondait ce 54. J'ai tourné pendant des heures, jusqu'à arriver aux casiers de consigne.

Midoriya hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il suivait toujours. La gare d'Ueno lui laissait un souvenir amer. Au début de l'année, plusieurs bébés y avaient été retrouvés, abandonnés par leur mère. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient survécus. Midoriya se demandait parfois si ces choses arrivaient déjà quand All Might était encore le numéro un.

— Dans le casier, il n'y avait qu'une clé USB, qui contenait une centaine de photographies. Quelqu'un vous avait suivi pendant des mois, vous, Todoroki Shouto et Bakugou Katsuki.

* * *

Sur les docks, la nuit semblait plus sombre, plus inquiétante que jamais. Jun'ichiro frissonna en resserrant sa veste contre lui, et consulta sa montre. Il était à l'heure et le conteneur qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous était en vue. Il s'approcha, après un dernier regard au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi.

L'homme masqué l'attendait déjà, imperturbable.

— Vous êtes en retard.

Jun'ichiro ne répondit pas. L'homme attrapa le sac de sport à ses pieds et le lui tendit.

— Voici pour votre part. Vous direz à Fujiwara que les dix millions ont été versés sur un compte offshore et que sa famille y aura accès dès que ce sera fait.

Jun'ichiro acquiesça. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, partir de là le plus vite possible. Même si l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait jamais fait preuve d'hostilité à son égard, il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme s'il n'avait pas à faire à un véritable être humain, mais à un robot particulièrement sophistiqué. Avant de le laisser partir, il sortit de sa poche un couteau papillon. Jun'ichiro, comme demandé, portait des gants afin de ne pas y laisser d'empreintes.

— Je compte sur vous, dit l'homme masqué avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Uraraka se réveilla vers neuf heures trente du matin. Les médicaments qu'on lui donnait le soir avaient tendance à l'assommer, elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie. Pour l'instant, les médecins semblaient optimistes et lui avaient dit que dès que son état serait suffisamment stable, elle pourrait sortir et reprendre une vie normale. Ils craignaient que son Alter ne pose problème pour sa grossesse. Et en attendant de déterminer si ce serait le cas où non, il lui faudrait un repos absolu. Elle le prenait bien pour l'instant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette immobilité forcée.

Sur la tablette à côté de son lit, les visiteurs avaient laissé des fleurs et des petits cadeaux. Tenya était passé la veille pour lui apporter un peu de lecture et une boîte de doriyaki à la pâte de haricots rouge de la part de sa mère, qui n'avait pas encore pu faire le déplacement jusqu'à Tokyo. On lui avait déconseillé la nourriture trop grasse ou trop sucrée, mais une petite exception ne ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper la boîte de friandises, elle remarqua un bouquet qui n'était pas présent la veille, quand elle s'était endormie. Il était constitué de lys orange, qui ressemblait à un incendie dans le vert froid de la chambre. Une petite carte était accrochée à sa base : « En espérant que vous vous rétablirez au mieux - Hawks ». Cette attention lui réchauffa le cœur. L'actuel numéro un avait beau sembler distant et détaché de tout, il se souciait quand même de ses confrères et consœurs. Juste en dessous du bouquet, se trouvait également une petite boite. Elle était elle aussi accompagnée d'une carte, mais dactylographiée et non manuscrite. Elle disait :

« Ouvre-moi »

Elle obéit sans hésiter à cette adorable commande, se demandant si ce pouvait être Tenya qui était venu plus tôt et qui n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Elle défit le ruban, ouvrit la boîte et se mit aussitôt à hurler.

Elle ne contenait pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, un bijou ou une petite gourmandise, non.

Elle contenait un doigt humain.


	12. Chapter 12

Les agents de police scientifique avaient envahi les lieux quelques minutes à peine après la macabre découverte, à la recherche de la moindre indice, de la moindre empreinte, du moindre cheveu qu'aurait pu laisser celui qui avait déposé le doigt.

Midoriya, de son côté, était arrivé dès qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle et ne s'était pas attardé dans la chambre, préférant aller enquêter en compagnie de l'inspecteur Tsukauchi. Interroger Uraraka ne servirait à rien, puisqu'elle dormait au moment des faits. Ce qui leur fallait, c'était une preuve plus tangible, un témoin fiable ou des bandes de vidéosurveillance. L'infirmière qui se trouvait dans l'office, du nom de Sakayama, accepta avec plaisir de les aider et les mena vers la salle où tout cela était conservé. C'était en réalité plus un cagibi glorifié qu'autre chose, où l'on avait installé trois écrans ainsi qu'une armoire, sans doute là où étaient entreposés les anciens enregistrements.

— A part Hawks, est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre de mademoiselle Uraraka ? demanda Tsukauchi.

— Non, absolument pas. Même Monsieur Hawks n'est pas entré. Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure des visites, je lui ai demandé de repasser plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il allait travailler tard aujourd'hui et m'a demandé si je pouvais juste lui déposer ce gros bouquet. J'ai accepté, même si je trouvais ça un peu déplacé.

— Comment ça ?

— Les lys, ça sent très fort et ça peut incommoder les personnes hospitalisées. Mais, je me suis dit que c'est le geste qui compte et qu'on aurait qu'à les enlever si la patiente le demandait.

Elle affirmait de nouveau qu'elle n'avait vu personne de suspect. Elle confirma également que la boîte était déjà là quand elle avait lui avait apporté le bouquet.

— Cela dit, je n'étais pas tout le temps dans l'office, dit-elle en rembobinant les enregistrements de la matinée, et puis, comme j'étais concentrée sur les transmissions, quelqu'un a pu passer sans que je m'en rende compte.

— Vous pensez ? demanda Midoriya.

— Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais…

— Mais ?

— Quelque chose me tracasse et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Une fois que la bande indiquait cinq heures du matin, elle la passa en accéléré. Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait. Les employés allaient et venaient, entraient puis ressortaient des chambres, ouvraient des portes, les refermaient. Avant le passage de Hawks, aucune personne étrangère au service n'avait foulé les couloirs, aucune effraction, personne n'avait pu se faufiler en douce. Sakayama leur fournit la liste de tous ses collègues présents sur les lieux à l'heure des faits, à mesure qu'ils défilaient sur l'écran. Elle notait le nom de l'une d'entre elles, qui piochait une paire de gants sur un chariot quand elle s'interrompit et sortit de la salle.

— Je vous demande un instant.

Midoriya et Tsukauchi la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'office à quelques pas de là et en ressortait avec une feuille de papier, qu'elle scrutait, perplexe. Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois de la feuille à l'écran.

— Cette aide-soignante ici. Higuchi Kaede. Elle était censée être en repos aujourd'hui.

—

Higuchi Kaede vivait seule dans un minuscule appartement aux abords de la préfecture de Saitama. La seule pièce à vivre servait également de chambre à coucher, comme en témoignait le futon qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger. Le coin cuisine consistait en un mini-frigo, une seule plaque à induction et un évier dont le robinet tanguait dès qu'on le touchait. Près de l'entrée, des toilettes des plus rudimentaires, dans lesquelles seul une personne de taille plus que modeste pouvait se sentir à l'aise. Du reste, pas de salle de bains, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres habitants du bâtiment, qui devaient se rendre aux bains publics au bas de la rue.

La porte d'entrée était entrebâillée quand la police arriva sur les lieux. L'inspecteur Tsukauchi, flanqué de l'officier Tamakawa, hésita un instant avant de franchir le seuil. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, une puanteur nauséabonde leur sauta au visage. C'était une odeur qu'ils connaissaient bien, beaucoup trop bien, même. Un mélange de métal et de viande pourrie.

La main sur son arme, prêt à dégainer à la moindre menace, Tsukauchi s'avança dans la pièce. Un reste de repas pourrissait, posé sur le mini-frigo. Une odeur rance s'en échappait et des tâches de moisissure blanche et verdâtre commençait à s'y développer. Prudent, Tamakawa s'approchait du futon. Il était clair que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'appartement mais les trois policiers se sentaient tendus. Les oreilles de Tamakawa s'agitaient dans tous les sens et Tsukauchi se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre. L'officier jeta un regard à son supérieur tandis qu'il empoignait la couverture au-dessus du futon. Quelque chose se trouvait dessous, assez grand pour être un humain recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Tsukauchi craignait le pire. La couverture vola.

Il soupira tout de suite de soulagement. Sur le futon ne se trouvait qu'un long coussin à l'effigie d'un personnage masculin d'un anime populaire, allongé dans une pose séductrice. S'il n'avait pas continué à sentir l'odeur rance de la putréfaction, l'inspecteur en aurait probablement ri. Les oreilles de Tamakawa bougeaient toujours dans toutes les directions.

— Vous entendez ça ?

Tsukauchi fit non de la tête ; il était loin d'avoir une ouïe aussi fine que son subalterne. L'officier à tête de chat marqua une pause de quelques secondes, pendant laquelle Tsukauchi ne pipa mot et le regarda faire, fasciné.

— Ça vient de cette pièce, dit-il finalement, en désignant les toilettes près de l'entrée.

Tsukauchi hocha la tête et appuya sur la poignée. Il se stoppa un instant avant d'ouvrir, pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il se préparait à cette éventualité depuis qu'il avait vu ces bandes de vidéosurveillance, un peu plus tôt, et avait prié pour se tromper. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus l'issue tragique qu'il avait pressentie se précisait.

Assis sur la cuvette, le corps de Higuchi Kaede était couvert d'une nuée de mouches sombres. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et sa peau, déjà boursouflée par endroits, était si livide qu'on devinait un réseau de veines bleues en dessous. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte et un débardeur bleu ciel décoré de pandas, dans lesquels elle devait sans doute dormir. Le haut du vêtement était taché de sang séché, qui rendait le tissu raide comme du carton. Sa gorge était tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre et le cadavre présentait des petites plaies circulaires. De là où il se trouvait, Tsukauchi pouvait en voir une au niveau du pli du coude et une autre à l'aine, mais il y en avait peut-être plus. Pourtant, seules quelques gouttes de sang maculaient le sol. Rien sur les murs n'indiquait une quelconque éclaboussure, pas la moindre gouttelette. Rien.

— Ses lunettes sont toujours posées sur la table basse, remarqua Tamakawa en désignant l'étui du doigt. Elle devait à peine se lever quand elle a été attaquée.

Tsukauchi hocha la tête et laissa son collègue faire un premier tour des lieux tandis que, de son côté, il appelait du renfort. Il savait à quel point Tamakawa était nerveux à la vue d'un corps et ne tenait pas à lui imposer cette vision plus que nécessaire. Tsukauchi, lui, avait tant l'habitude de ce genre de scènes qu'elles ne lui inspiraient plus qu'une amertume coupable et une furieuse envie de sauter le déjeuner.

Il ne toucha à rien avant l'arrivée du médecin légiste mais nota tout de même tout ce qu'il voyait en attendant. Il était loin d'être un expert en la matière, mais selon ses maigres connaissances, devina que la victime était morte depuis au moins trois jours. Il prit également une photo de ses plaies, pour les montrer à Akiko. Pendant son combat contre le Front de Libération du Paranormal, elle avait appris mieux que quiconque les méthodes barbares que certains d'entre eux employaient pour réduire les curieux au silence. Si quelqu'un pouvait rattacher un nom à ces blessures, c'était bien elle. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver le soir-même dans le restaurant d'oden en bas du commissariat afin de partager les derniers avancements sur l'enquête.

Il raccrochait à peine quand un cri le fit sursauter. Il se précipita dans la pièce à vivre et vit d'abord Tamakawa tombé au sol, la main sur sa gorge, un flot rouge vif gouttant entre ses doigts. Mais son attention fut bien vite accaparé par la femme qui enjambeait le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était une japonaise de taille moyenne, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle tenait une lame souillée de sang et, quand elle se sut repérée, se tourna vers Tsukauchi et lui adressa un immense sourire carnassier. Dans un clin d'oeil, elle posa le bout de sa langue sur une goutte de sang qui glissait le long de son couteau. L'instant d'après, elle sautait du deuxième étage.

Après s'être assuré d'un bref regard que les jours de son collaborateur n'étaient pas en danger, Tsukauchi se précipita à sa poursuite. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de la résidence aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait aucun doute, il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais c'était impossible.

Cette femme, celle qui poursuivait… Il en était certain. C'était Higuchi Kaede

—

Quand il quitta l'hôpital, Midoriya se dirigea tout de suite vers l'agence de Centipeder, et plancha toute la journée sur des dossiers de tous les membres connus du Front de Libération du Paranormal. Tsukauchi le tenait informé de l'avancée de l'enquête et, de son côté, il en faisait de même dès qu'il trouvait une information intéressante. La plupart des dossiers qu'il avait le droit de consulter étaient classés, soit parce que ces membres avaient déjà été arrêtés, soit parce qu'ils étaient morts, mais Midoriya priait pour y trouver tout de même des éléments exploitables. Pris d'une bouffée d'optimisme, il envoya également une demande au service administratif de la préfecture de police pour obtenir l'accès aux documents concernant Shigaraki, mais essuya un refus aussi immédiat que catégorique.

Il abandonna, la tête lourde, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, quand il lui parut clair qu'il n'apprendrait rien de nouveau. Comme prévu, il se dirigea vers la colocation de Nishi Kasai, où il avait été invité à manger. Certes, il arriverait avec une bonne heure d'avance, mais il se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de discuter une dernière fois de l'affaire avant de lâcher un peu de lest pour la soirée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Kacchan mais bizarrement, ce doigt qu'ils venaient de recevoir le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'inquiétait. Si le ou les ravisseurs prenaient la peine de les intimider de la sorte, c'était sans doute que Kacchan était encore en vie. Ils n'avaient pas encore réclamé de rançon, ce qui lui indiquait que leur but était tout autre. Et avec l'évasion de Suginuma, leur objectif était devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche : on voulait lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Jirou. Donc tant que cet homme restait derrière les barreaux, il y avait fort à parier que Kacchan ne craignait rien. Il fallait compter sur le fait que ceux qui le retenaient attendaient encore une libération prochaine de Suginuma.

Tout à ces réflexions, il toqua à la porte de l'appartement, et entra dès qu'il entendit un « Entre » étouffé. Il ne trouva personne dans le salon, mais, après un bref coup d'oeil dans les pièces alentours, vit Kirishima agenouillé dans la chambre de Kacchan. Il rangeait une pile de documents dans un classeur, la mine abattue.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Midoriya en le rejoignant.

Kirishima hocha la tête, mais il était clair qu'il ne se portait pas si bien que ça. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Midoriya avait appris à lire en lui. Pas que ce soit particulièrement difficile. Kirishima n'était pas un maître pour dissimuler ses émotions.

— Comme Mina avait trouvé… tu sais, la lettre dans un de ses cahiers, je me suis dit qu'en reprenant toutes ses affaires une par une, je finirais bien par découvrir quelque chose d'utile.

Il rassembla des bulletins de notes et les replaça dans leur pochette plastique. Midoriya ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Tous ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents, sans grande surprise. Kirishima le surprit dans son indiscrétion et lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Ses résultats ont un peu baissé en deuxième année. Je souviens encore de l'annonce du classement au premier trimestre, quand tu étais passé au-dessus de lui.

— Oui, je m'en rappelle aussi. Je pensais qu'il serait furieux.

Les images de leur classe pressée autour du tableau où étaient épinglées leurs notes lui revint en mémoire. La joie de se retrouver en troisième position avait été bien vite remplacée par l'appréhension de ce qui se passerait quand Kacchan s'en rendrait compte. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas agressé, ni menacé de mort, ni même hurlé. Il avait tout au plus eu l'air agacé, ce qui n'avait eu de cesse d'inquiéter Midoriya pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Finalement, Kacchan avait explosé de colère face à une remarque de Tsuyu et tout était redevenu comme avant.

— J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, dit Kirishima après un long silence. C'était mon ami, et je n'ai pas vu à quel point il souffrait. Tu imagines si… s'il l'avait vraiment _fait _?

Midoriya essaya de le rassurer comme il put, mais il comprenait la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Kirishima avait toujours été celui à qui Kacchan avait le plus fait confiance. De tous leurs amis, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, et sans doute celui à qui Kacchan se confiait le plus. Ce devait être un sacré choc pour lui, l'échec ultime en tant qu'ami, et rien de ce que pouvait dire Midoriya ne changerait ça.

— On le retrouvera, tu penses ?

— Bien sûr qu'on le retrouvera.

Midoriya en profita pour raconter à Kirishima sa rencontre avec l'agent Tanaka Daichi, de la CIA. Il lui expliqua comment il l'avait surpris en train de le suivre et qu'ils étaient ensuite allés discuter dans un café qui lui servait de repaire non loin de là. Au début, il n'évoqua pas Silk Road, mais parla simplement d'un agent d'Europol infiltré dans les rangs du Front de Libération du Paranormal, que Tanaka voulait à tout prix retrouver. Lui-même ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait penser de ce Silk Road et préférait ne pas aborder le sujet avec Kirishima tant qu'il n'aurait aucune certitude. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme. S'il était bien l'agent dont avait parlé Tanaka, il devait être dans leur camp. Mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que leur avait dit Shinsou à son sujet. En attendant d'en apprendre davantage, il préférait garder cette information pour lui et ne pas inquiéter Kirishima inutilement. Il était sur le point de lui parler de ce que contenait la clé USB que Tanaka avait trouvé dans le casier à Ueno quand il fut interrompu par trois petits coups à la porte.

Camie se tenait sur le seuil, le visage luisant de sueur, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt blanc orné d'un rectangle rouge dans lequel était inscrit « Sugoi ». Elle devait l'adorer, car Midoriya se souvenait l'avoir vue le porter plusieurs années auparavant, alors qu'elle sortait encore avec Kacchan. Elle tenait dans une main un sac en plastique marqué du logo d'une grande chaîne de supermarchés et dans l'autre un carton de bières.

— Coucou, les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur adressant un petit coucou. Mina m'a demandé de ramener deux trois bricoles qui manquait pour ce soir, je vais les mettre au frigo. Je peux vous emprunter votre douche ? Je cours partout depuis ce matin et j'ai pas eu le temps de passer à l'hôtel.

— Oui, pas de souci, fais comme chez toi, répondit Kirishima. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le tiroir sous le lavabo.

Midoriya et Kirishima terminèrent de ranger les documents à leur place et s'intallèrent en cuisine. Mina avait eu envie d'un sukiyaki et s'était dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour inviter du monde. Avec un sérieux exemplaire, ils découpèrent les légumes, puis la viande, qu'ils mirent à mariner dans une sauce dont Kirishima gardait jalousement la recette. Les autres arrivèrent un à un, après une longue journée de travail.

Quand Camie sortit de la douche, elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements et Midoriya remarqua que son t-shirt était un peu taché de sang au niveau de l'ourlet.

— Oh non, bafouilla-t-elle, la main sur la bouche, quand il le lui indiqua, j'avais pas fait attention. C'est trop embarrassant, je suis morte de honte…

Heureusement pour elle, Mina l'attrapa par les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, en lui promettant un vêtement de rechange et une méthode qui n'avait pas son pareil pour retirer le sang de n'importe quel tissu, foi de fille. L'incident fut vite oublié et tout le monde s'installa à table dans la bonne humeur.

—

Comme tous les autres prisonniers, Fujiwara Kiku avait été placé dans les rangs avant de rejoindre le réfectoire pour le dîner. On lui avait confié sa mission quelques minutes auparavant, quand le gardien était venu le chercher et il savait qu'il n'aurait que cette occasion de la mener à bien. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, on finirait par fouiller sa cellule et ce serait la fin.

Suginuma se trouvait juste devant lui, comme d'habitude. C'était bien pour cela qu'on l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre. Le destin avait fait que l'ordre de sortie des cellules les place l'un à côté de l'autre et il l'en remerciait. Grâce à lui, sa femme et son fils n'auraient plus jamais à se serrer la ceinture.

Quand on lui avait proposé ce marché, il avait tout naturellement songé à demander qu'on le fasse évader en échange. Mais très vite, le problème s'était posé : pour faire quoi ? pour aller où ? Il n'allait pas imposer à Chihiro et Haru une vie de cavale, et il ne servirait à rien de sortir de prison si ce n'était pas pour les revoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était leur bonheur à tous les deux, tant pis s'il restait enfermé jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Le couteau brûlait au creux de sa main. Il n'avait pas peur de tuer. Ce n'était pas la première fois et, vu la pourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, il aurait même plaisir à le faire. Mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre lenteur, la moindre hésitation et les gardiens auraient le temps de l'arrêter. Le marché serait caduque. Il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Pour cette raison, il était d'autant plus déterminé.

Fujiwara profita qu'un autre se fasse reprendre par un maton pour dégainer sa lame. Il repensa avec nostalgie aux jours heureux où lui et sa bande faisaient régner la terreur sur leur quartier, à toutes les estafilades et autres balafres qu'il avait laissées en souvenir. Cette fois, la marque qu'il laisserait serait bien plus profonde.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour lui trancher la gorge. Un flot de sang rouge vif éclaboussa tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Dans son dernier souffle, Suginuma se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Fujiwara. Celui-ci songea que celui qu'il avait poignardé dans cette ruelle sombre et qui lui avait finalement coûté sa liberté avait au visage cette même expression de terreur indignée.

On l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat et, tandis qu'on le menottait avant de l'emmener au trou, il se plongea avec soulagement dans les yeux vides de Suginuma, effondré sur le sol et dont la plaie béante continuait encore de saigner.

Sans qu'il le sache, il avait accompli un miracle. Loin de là, dans une chambre d'hôpital, alors que l'infirmière Maeda Yoko la guidait de son lit jusqu'au fauteuil où elle passerait la journée, Jirou Kyoka se mit à hurler.

—

Akiko envoya un message à Tsukauchi, s'excusant de n'avoir pas pu se libérer pour le dîner la veille et lui promettant que ce n'était que partie remise, puis se dirigea vers la chaise qui trônait au milieu de l'entrepôt. Sur cette chaise, était bâillonné et ligoté l'agent Tanaka Daichi.

Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles en écoutant l'enregistrement du micro qu'elle avait placé dans la chambre de Bakugou. Enfin, elle avait une piste solide et des informations cruciales à apporter au boss. Si elle parvenait à lui en faire dire plus, à donner l'identité de cet agent infiltré ou mieux encore, peut-être pourrait-elle enfin obtenir ce qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'années. Enfin, elle allait _le_ revoir. Le boss l'avait promis, après tout.

— Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien du tout, cracha Tanaka dès qu'elle lui retira le bâillon.

Elle sourit, la pince serrée au creux de la main. Peut-être qu'il serait moins sûr de lui quand elle lui aurait arraché une dent ou deux.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Il s'est habillé de ce noir si particulier pour la première fois depuis des années. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, alors qu'il rentrait à peine au collège. Ces vêtements-là, il les a achetés exprès. Ils le dégoûtent. Il voudrait se les arracher du corps et les réduire en cendres. Mais à quoi bon ?_

_Bakugou resserre sa cravate et jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Il a essayé d'aplatir ses cheveux, mais ils ne tiennent pas en place et rebiquent à la moindre occasion. Finalement, il renonce. Son teint blafard lui donne l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Depuis qu'il a vu les photos de l'autopsie, il ne trouve plus le sommeil. Les images sont gravées sous ses paupières ; dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il voit la peau noircie, ses marbrures vertes et pourpre, les yeux blanchis, la mâchoire brisée. L'assassin a pris soin d'emporter avec lui les mains de sa victime, mais l'ADN ne se dissimule pas si facilement, lui. Bakugou inspire profondément ; il tente de se souvenir des mains de Best Jeanist qui dansent autour de la toile qu'il tisse, de leur chaleur sur son épaule, de leur douceur sur la sienne. Mais il ne voit rien d'autre que les moignons pourris, fripés par l'humidité et les fluides de décomposition._

_Il descend le plus tard possible, autant pour retarder l'inévitable que pour éviter les questions de ses camarades. Il traverse les parties communes la tête basse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, prêt à en découdre avec quiconque serait un peu trop curieux à son goût. Iida l'interpelle, c'est à peine s'il l'entend. Gang Orca l'attend non loin, lui aussi tout de noir vêtu. Ils n'échangent pas un mot. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils font un détour par la salle des professeurs, où il ne reste que Midnight. Gang Orca et elle échangent quelques mots et Bakugou les observe depuis l'extérieur. Il pourrait très bien rentrer mais il préfère rester en retrait. Moins on le verra dans cet état-là, mieux se sera. Il aimerait même qu'on ne le voie pas du tout, il voudrait se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus étroit et le plus sombre qu'il pourrait trouver jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse._

_Dans la voiture, Bakugou se surprend à observer Gang Orca. Difficile de deviner ce qu'il ressent tant son visage est inexpressif. A-t-il aussi mal que lui ou bien les années à perdre un par un ses amis lui font-elles ressentir l'exercice comme une routine bien huilée, dont on voudrait vite se débarrasser ? Bakugou se demande s'il deviendra comme ça, un jour. Il sait, comme savent tous les apprentis héros, que le prestige de leur fonction vient au prix du sang. Il l'avait accepté quand il avait passé pour la première fois les portes de Yuei. Du moins, il le croyait. Lui qui avait pensé que tout ceci lui passait au-dessus, que jamais il ne finirait comme ces pseudos-héros sans force qui passent tout leur temps libre au cabinet de leur thérapeute, il se retrouve même pas sorti de sa première année de formation avec un trou béant dans le coeur. Depuis qu'il a appris la mort de Best Jeanist, l'envie le ronge de l'arracher la peau et de se ronger les chairs jusqu'à ce que la douleur en dehors soit la même que la douleur en dedans._

— _Comment te sens-tu ? demande Gang Orca, les yeux fixés sur la route._

_Je me sens mort à l'intérieur, veut répondre Bakugou. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, d'une façon que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ; et maintenant qu'il est parti, j'ai l'impression d'être foutrement seul, comme si tous les autres humains sur cette planète n'étaient que des silhouettes sans visage. Et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux terriblement. Mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n'a jamais été bien doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Alors il se contente de hausser les épaules et de marmonner un vague : « 'a va…». Gang Orca soupire bruyamment par le nez._

— _Tu as le droit d'aller mal, tu sais ? Tsunagu m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, je sais à quel point tu tenais à lui._

_Bakugou sent la jalousie lui crever le coeur quand il entend ce prénom dans la bouche de Gang Orca. Il a si souvent rêvé de ce privilège mais désormais à quoi bon ? Il réajuste son noeud de cravate, ne fait aucun commentaire._

_Quand ils arrivent devant l'église catholique de Kanda, des dizaines de journalistes et de curieux en tous genres se sont massés près des grilles. Un strict service d'ordre n'autorise l'entrée qu'à une poignée de personnes. Gang Orca et Bakugou fendent la foule et passent sans encombres le portail pour se retrouver sur le parvis. Pendant que Gang Orca salue les anciens acolytes de Best Jeanist, Bakugou observe le bâtiment. C'est la première fois qu'il s'attarde autant près d'une église chrétienne ; avec sa pierre brun clair gravée d'arabesques et ses fenêtres décorées de vitraux, elle ne ressemble en rien aux temples shinto qu'il a l'habitude de voir. Sur le côté, quelques marches mènent à l'intérieur. Un homme en costume noir, le visage grave, attend près de la porte. Il fait beau, malgré un début de mois de février un peu frisquet. Le ciel est d'un bleu uni, parfait, et aucun nuage ne vient l'égayer. Le glas carillonne depuis le haut du clocher._

_Une nouvelle fois, la foule s'écarte. Elle laisse passer deux personnes : un homme japonais d'une petite quarantaine d'années, qui guide une minuscule femme blanche au visage parcheminé. Malgré son déambulateur, la vieille femme avance vite, avec une conviction qui force le respect. Son regard croise celui de Bakugou, qui comprend instantanément qu'il a déjà vu ses yeux-là quelque part. D'un geste de la main, elle chasse l'homme qui l'accompagne et s'approche de Bakugou._

— _Voudriez-vous bien m'aider à monter ces marches, jeune homme ?_

_Bakugou songe d'abord à refuser ; il n'est pas là pour servir d'auxiliaire de vie. Mais ses yeux le happent tellement qu'il finit par hocher la tête et lui tend la main pour l'aider à monter. Gang Orca les observe du coin de l'oeil et, un instant, il semble à Bakugou qu'il leur sourit. L'homme à la porte s'incline poliment à leur passage. Tous les deux, ils longent l'allée entre les grands bancs noirs, jusqu'au premier rang. Le tapis rouge au sol étouffe le bruit de leur pas. De part et d'autre de la nef, une rangée de colonnes de marbre blanc supporte une coupole tout aussi immaculée. Les vitraux projettent partout une lumière doucement colorée. Derrière l'autel, un Christ en croix les regarde de haut. Le silence est total, pesant comme la mort. Les éclats de voix qu'ils distinguent à l'extérieur paraissent provenir d'un autre monde._

_La vieille femme s'assoit sur le banc et pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Bakugou, lui, n'a d'yeux que pour le cercueil blanc exposé devant l'autel. Il sait dans quel état se trouve le corps à l'intérieur mais, un instant, il se prend à rêver que Best Jeanist est simplement endormi, paisible, comme l'était sa grand-mère lors de la veillée. Du bout des doigts, il touche le bois lustré du couvercle et se dit que ça n'a plus beaucoup de sens de l'appeler Best Jeanist maintenant qu'il est mort. Dans sa tête, il essaie. Hakamata, Hakamata, Hakamata… Le rouge aux joues, il renonce. Ses lèvres le brûlent, il tente de se persuader que ce n'est que le froid. Assise sur le banc, la grand-mère ne parle pas._

— _Je ne savais pas qu'il était catholique, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, faute de mieux._

_Il a parlé bas, le plus bas possible sans avoir à chuchoter, mais sa voix résonne quand même contre les murs, il a l'impression d'avoir hurlé._

— _Il ne l'était pas plus qu'autre chose, répond la vieille avec un sourire malicieux. Mais une cérémonie shinto aurait fait bien trop plaisir à ses parents._

_Bakugou hoche la tête et salue l'idée. Il se demande à quel point sa propre mère serait furieuse s'il demandait un enterrement chrétien. Il ricane intérieurement et se promet de le noter, dans ses dernières volontés. Puis il s'imagine allongé dans le cercueil blanc, entouré de fleurs. Ça ne l'effraie pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru._

— _Ils ont bien trop essayé de repousser leur héritage occidental, tous les deux. Mais un arbre privé de ses racines ne peut pas grandir et ça, Tsunagu l'avait bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu vivre en France, avec mon mari André et moi._

_Bakugou baisse les yeux. La grand-mère tripote machinalement la manche de son gilet de laine, dont les fils s'agitent dans tous les sens, se font et se défont au rythme de sa respiration. Ainsi, c'est d'elle qu'il tenait son Alter… _

— _Tout va bien, Grand-Mère ?_

— _Aussi bien qu'une vieille femme qui vient de perdre son petit garçon, répond-elle, bien plus calme que ce que Bakugou aurait prédit. Et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Jeanne._

_L'église se remplit petit à petit et avec la foule vient un brouhaha qui envahit tout l'espace. Un journaliste tente de se faufiler à l'intérieur mais est vite rattrapé par le service d'ordre, qui le reconduit manu militari à la sortie. Les gens se pressent auprès de Jeanne, lui offrent force courbettes et parfois, trop de condoléances pour être honnêtes. Gang Orca vient s'assurer que tout va bien de son côté, mais Jeanne le chasse du revers de la main. Aujourd'hui, dit-elle, elle veut l'avoir pour elle toute seule._

_La cérémonie se déroule au pas, Bakugou suit les étapes sans broncher et sans rien y comprendre. Il allume un cierge, fait semblant d'écouter le prêtre, chante les chansons du livret qu'on lui fait passer. Il bute sur les paroles, se trompe sur le rythme et finit par ne plus rien faire d'autre que marmonner sur un ton à peu près chantonnant, pour donner le change. Tout au long de la cérémonie, la main de Jeanne reste serrée autour de la sienne. Malgré ses yeux toujours plus rouges, la vieille femme ne pleure pas et, par fierté, Bakugou s'efforce de l'imiter._

_Sur le parvis de l'église, il craque. C'est pile poil l'endroit où il devrait faire bonne figure, car tous les yeux sont braqués sur eux et encore plus ceux des journalistes. Mais il ne pense pas à eux à ce moment-là. Il ne pense qu'au cercueil blanc qu'on charge dans le corbillard et au fait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il le voit. Il desserre sa cravate, sans que l'impression d'étouffer ne le quitte et sent les larmes, incontrôlables, qui coulent le long de ses joues. Plus jamais il ne le reverra._

—

Allongé sur le matelas défoncé, Bakugou observait le plafond. Le froid qui régnait dans la pièce ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur dans ses mains, mais comme tout faisait mal de toute manière, il arrivait sans peine à l'occulter. Il allait mourir là s'il ne se bougeait pas et sa fierté ne s'en relèverait pas. Succomber sur le champ de bataille face à un vilain particulièrement coriace avait son charme, mais crever comme un chien, ligoté au fond d'une cave humide ? Non merci. Le problème étant, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tant qu'il resterait attaché là, sans aucun moyen de se soustraire à ses geôliers, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir.

Le mieux restait encore de parier sur Silk Road. Même si l'homme se montrait toujours aussi insondable, Bakugou n'abandonnait pas l'espoir qu'il se soit attaché à lui, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Comme il l'avait dit à Hawks, leur but était de le garder en vie. Peut-être que, de peur qu'il ne finisse par contracter une infection, ils accepteraient au moins de le transporter ailleurs pour qu'il y soit soigné. Alors, ce serait sa chance. Il rassemblerait toutes ses maigres forces et parviendrait enfin à échapper à ce cauchemar.

Il entendit la porte grincer peu de temps après. Étrange, il aurait pourtant juré qu'il lui restait du temps avant le dîner. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça ; depuis qu'il était enfermé là, il s'était rendu compte que le temps y obéissait à des lois bien différentes. Quelques minutes pouvaient sembler des heures et une journée passait en l'espace d'un battement de paupières.

Silk Road se tenait sur le seuil. Bakugou frissonna. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'était pas normal, pas comme d'habitude. Bakugou pria pour une raillerie, une de ces petites moqueries dont Silk Road avait le secret alors qu'il s'approchait de lui d'un pas félin. Mais il n'eut rien de tout cela. L'homme traînait des pieds, voûté, silencieux. Vaincu.

— Suginuma Yukio est mort.

Bakugou aurait dû s'en réjouir. Maintenant que le Marionnettiste n'était plus de ce monde, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le séquestrer. Mais il se rendait aussi compte qu'il n'en était pas libéré pour autant. Il savait qui était le nouveau leader du Front de Libération du Paranormal. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sortir avec une telle information.

Silk Road se laissa tomber au pied du lit et, pour la première fois, Bakugou prit conscience qu'un être humain se trouvait derrière le masque. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un être purement mécanique, qui exécute les ordres avec une froideur exemplaire. Mais ce qui se trouvait recroquevillé devant lui, à n'en pas douter, c'était un humain de chair et d'os.

— Hawks a décidé qu'on changeait de plan. On va te briser _autrement._

Il marqua une pause. Son masque ne renvoyait toujours aucune expression, mais il sentait la détresse dans sa voix. Du bout des doigts, Silk Road effleura ses cheveux.

— C'est une experte de la torture, elle y passera autant de temps qu'il faudra.

La main gantée descendit le long de son visage, caressa sa joue, caressa ses lèvres et alla se perdre dans son cou. Bakugou se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà touché ainsi, au début. Le même dégoût le saisit à la gorge et il sentit une bile acide lui brûler l'oesophage. Quoi que Silk Road décide de faire, il ne pourrait pas résister. Il était à sa merci.

— Vous pourriez me laisser partir…

— Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas songé. Mais si je fais ça, il me tuera.

Sa voix s'était de nouveau teintée de l'assurance que Bakugou lui connaissait. Il avait un plan, il savait quoi faire.

— Ce sera très rapide, rassure-toi, dit-il en retirant ses gants.

Avant que Bakugou ait eu le temps de réagir, Silk Road grimpa à califourchon au-dessus de lui et serra ses deux mains autour de son cou.


End file.
